Le destin de Lily
by Mynimus
Summary: Rentrée en 5ème année. Pendant que le pouvoir de Lord Voldemort s'accroit de jour en jour, Lily retrouve avec plaisir ses amies et Poudlard. Mais pourquoi James Potter est-il de plus en plus insupportable ? Le chemin est encore très long pour ces deux là.
1. Voyage dans le Poudlard Express

**Chapitre 1 : Voyage dans le Poudlard Express**

En voyant s'approcher la barrière qui permettait de passer sur le quai 9 3/4, Lily ressentit un habituel sentiment d'excitation. Malgré la tristesse de quitter ses parents, elle n'était pas fâchée de retourner à Poudlard après cet été éprouvant, où sa sœur lui avait rendu la vie particulièrement impossible. Heureusement, qu'il y avait Severus avec qui elle pouvait passer du temps, même si la situation chez lui n'était guère meilleure.

Elle se retourna vers ses parents - comme d'habitude sa mère était en larme.

- Prends bien soin de toi et écrit nous souvent.

- Bien sûr ! De votre côté, dites en revoir à Tunie de ma part... répondit Lily.

Son père grimaça, Lily se doutait que l'animosité entre ses deux filles ne le réjouissait pas particulièrement. Après une dernière embrassade, la jeune fille pris son chariot d'une main et la cage de son chat dans l'autre et courut vers la barrière magique. Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, elle sut qu'elle était bien sur le quai du Poudlard Express : un brouhaha joyeux couvert par les hululements des chouettes et hiboux lui remplit les oreilles. Le quai était encombré de chariots, valises, paquets, cage à hibou et objets de toutes sortes. La vue familière de la vieille locomotive rouge la mit instantanément de bonne humeur et elle chassa sa sœur de son esprit. Soudain, un mouvement de foule la déstabilisa et elle laissa tombé la cage de son animal de compagnie qui s'ouvrit sur le choc. Le félin, ravit de cette soudaine liberté, bondit en avant.

- Pollux ! revient ici, cria-t-elle.

Poussant son chariot et bousculant plusieurs sorciers aux passages elle se fraya un chemin dans le sillage du chat jusqu'à ce que son porte-bagage vienne buter sur un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs.

- Severus !

- Salut, Lily ! répondit-il joyeusement. La prochaine fois évite de perdre Pollux, il aurait pu se faire écraser...

Lily récupéra l'animal des bras de Severus, non sans le gronder, puis se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

- Bon, on monte, sinon on n'aura plus une place.

Le garçon acquiesça et ils grimpèrent dans la locomotive écarlate à la recherche d'un compartiment vide. Au troisième wagon, ils commençaient à désespérer de trouver une place quand enfin Lily aperçue ses deux meilleures amies.

- Mary, Alice, vous êtes là !

- Hey Lily, comment ça va ? lui répondit une jeune fille blonde qui tentait sans succès de monter sa malle sur le filet à bagage.

Le sourire des deux jeunes filles s'atténua quand elles aperçurent Severus dans l'ombre de leur amie.

- Bonjour Rogue, lâcha Mary d'un ton beaucoup plus glacial.

Sentant qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu, Severus bégaya :

- Je... je peux aussi aller avec les serpentards, je ne voudrait pas... m'imposer.

- Non ! répondit Lily très vite, viens avec nous il n'y a pas de problème.

Elle se tourna vers ses amies en faisant des gros yeux et ces deux dernières se résignèrent. Une fois installés, les quatre jeunes gens entreprirent de raconter leurs vacances. Mary parla, avec force détails, de son séjour en famille en Transylvanie.

- Je ne vous raconte pas la peur qu'on a eu quand on a perdu Dewey dans un château ! Heureusement que les vampires ne sortent pas la nuit...

- Je vois que tu étais bien trop occupé pour nous écrire, la coupa Alice avec un regard de reproche.

- Oui, ben toi aussi à ce que je sache, répondit son amie sans se démonter.

Alice rougit sous sa frange de cheveux bruns.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ma mère déteste les hiboux...

La mère d'Alice était une moldue et même si elle avait bien accepté la nature sorcière de sa fille, certaines choses du monde magique, dont les hiboux, la rebutait un peu plus.

Lily les écoutait sans parler, guettant le moment où il lui faudrait avouer qu'elle avait passé la quasi intégralité de ses vacances avec Severus. Ses deux amies toléraient très mal l'amitié entre la rousse et le serpentard. Lily devait avouer que cet été, ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés, un peu trop peut être. Elle, fuyait sa sœur qui était de plus en plus insupportable, et lui, le foyer familial rendu invivable par les disputes incessantes de ses parents. Leur relation qui avait été jusqu'ici facile et naturelle, prenait peu à peu un nouveau tournant. Elle n'aurait su décrire exactement ce qui la gênait. Elle regarda Severus du coin de l'œil, tandis que Mary était reparti dans une grande diatribe sur les vampires roumains. Comme d'habitude le jeune homme la fixait, n'accordant aucune attention au babillage de la jolie blonde. Lily détourna les yeux un peu trop rapidement mais n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question sur cet épisode : la porte du compartiment venait de s'ouvrir avec fracas sur un grand brun aux cheveux en bataille.

- Salut les filles, salut Servilo, vous avez passé de bonnes vacances !

Lily reconnut James Potter avec déplaisir. Il n'y avait que lui pour arriver ainsi, sans gêne, et faire comme s'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Non pas qu'ils se détestaient, mais même s'ils étaient dans la même maison, leurs bandes d'amis ne se parlaient pas particulièrement.

- Dégage Potter, cracha Severus rouge de colère.

Evidemment, le serpentard avait été le premier à réagir. Leur animosité progressait d'année en année.

- Oh non, Servilus c'est méchant de dire ça, répondit James d'une voix faussement affectée. Je crois que je vais pleurer...

Sirius qui l'avait suivi, ainsi que les autres maraudeurs, apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte et s'esclaffa avec un grand rire qui tenait plus de l'aboiement qu'autre chose. Mary, qui avait suivi la scène sans marquer d'intérêt, trop habituée aux disputes de James et Severus, se redressa alors sur sa banquette et lui adressa un sourire lumineux.

- Salut Sirius, dit-elle d'une voix charmeuse en passant négligemment une main dans ses longs cheveux dorés.

Lily, autant agacée par la présence de James que par la réaction de sa meilleure amie, coupa court assez brusquement.

- Oui bon, on est ravi de vous revoir mais là vous bouchez le passage.

James ne se démonta pas.

- Cache ta joie Evans, on risquerait de croire que je tai manqué pendant les vacances.

- Aucun risque.

- Charmant, grimaça le gryffondor, non on venait voir Alice, il parait que c'est toi la prochaine préfète des Gryffondors !

Lily se tourna étonnée vers la brune qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis l'entrée fracassante des maraudeurs.

- Euh... oui...

- Quoi ! s'exclamèrent ensemble Mary et Lily.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous le dire, se justifia Alice en rougissant.

- C'est Remus chez les garçons, à croire qu'ils ont le sens de l'humour, déclara Sirius.

En effet, les deux jeunes gens avaient un caractère assez timide et discret. Lily de son côté aurait plutôt parié sur James et Mary, sans doutes les deux plus populaires parmi leur année.

Remus se fraya un chemin et tapa sur l'épaule de Sirius sans complaisance.

- Hé je suis là et je ne vois pas pourquoi on n'y arriverait pas. Je suis sûr qu'on va faire du bon travail, ajouta-t-il en direction d'Alice avec un doux sourire.

Comme d'habitude, le jeune garçon arborait des cernes assez impressionnants. Lily l'aimait bien, et se disait souvent qu'ils auraient pu devenir amis s'il n'avait pas rejoint la bande de Potter. Ce dernier, semblait d'ailleurs assez contrarié, pour une raison qui lui échappa.

- Bon on y va, le chariot de friandise va bientôt passer.

Les quatre garçons s'en allèrent tout en discutant et en riant bruyamment. Le compartiment de Lily reprit son calme. La jeune fille fut la première à reprendre la parole :

- Et bien, on ne peut pas dire que les vacances ait arrangées Potter, j'ai l'impression qu'il est encore plus prétentieux qu'avant.

- Impossible, coupa Alice, ça ne peut pas être pire qu'avant.

- Moi je l'aime bien... soupira Mary.

Ses deux amies la regardèrent agacée.

- Ben quoi, ils sont marrants, au moins ils mettent de l'ambiance.

Lily grimaça. Elle ne devait pas avoir la même définition de "mettre de l'ambiance". Les maraudeurs, comme toute l'école les appelaient, passaient le plus clair de leur temps à attirer des ennuis aux gryffondors en faisant des farces débiles et en se battant avec les serpentards. Malheureusement, tout le monde les trouvaient incroyablement cool et leurs pardonnaient les points perdus - points qu'ils rattrapaient facilement en classe. Lily trouvait beaucoup moins cool qu'ils aient choisi Severus comme bouc émissaire. La situation s'était particulièrement tendue entre eux à la fin de l'année dernière quand Potter et sa bande s'étaient amusés à cacher toutes ses affaires en les renommant au nom de "Servilus".

Le voyage se poursuivit calmement. Mary, Severus et Lily entamèrent un tarot magique tandis qu'Alice lisait la Gazette du sorcier. La rousse avait particulièrement du mal avec ses cartes qui refusaient de faire ce qu'elle leur demandait.

- Non mais ça ne va pas, tu ne vas quand même pas faire ça ! râla son roi de cœur. Envoie plutôt le cavalier à ma place, il ne sert à rien et en plus il est moche !

- Tais toi et fait ce que je dis, rouspéta la jeune fille en posant violemment la carte récalcitrantes sur la cage de Pollux, qui leur servait de table à jeu.

La carte râla de plus belle, quand Severus remporta le pli.

- Et voilà ! Je te l'avais dit, stupide sorcière ! hurla le roi, en devenant encore plus rouge.

- Mary, ton jeu vient de m'insulter ! s'énerva Lily sous les rires de ses deux amis.

- Il suffit de savoir leur parler, répondit la jeune fille en riant.

La partie étant terminé Lily préféra s'intéresser aux nouvelles que lisait Alice. Celle-ci lui tendit le journal en grimaçant.

- Cela ne va pas te plaire...

Lily prit le journal et lu le gros titre "_Meurtre du président du Magenmagot_". La photo représentait un vieil homme au regard perçant et aux cheveux grisonnant. Elle lu la légende : "_Augustus Pickle, président du Magenmagot, a été sauvagement assassiné dans la nuit de samedi à dimanche. Une enquête vient d'être ouverte mais les soupçons se portent sur -l'autoproclamé Lord - Voldemort, mage noir dont les agissements inquiètent le ministère depuis quelques années._" L'article continuait en page 3. Lily tourna fébrilement les pages. Elle lut en diagonale la partie retraçant la vie d'Augustus Pickle. " _Sorcier aimé de tous, il était un grand collectionneur de carte de chocogrenouille_", pour s'intéresser directement au paragraphe concernant Voldemort. "_Le sinistre mage noir est fortement soupçonné dans cette triste histoire. En effet, Pickle, lui-même né-moldu, était un fervent partisan des moldus, allant jusqu'à proposer de rompre le Code du secret magique. Voldemort, dont la haine anti-moldu n'est plus à prouver, continuerait donc sa sanglante croisade contre les né-moldus. Malheureusement, il semblerait que ces idées séduisent nombres sorciers qui sont toujours plus nombreux à rejoindre ses rangs. On raconte même que ses plus proches sbires auraient pris le nom de Mangemorts_."

L'article continuait sur les légendes plus ou moins absurdes entourant les mangemorts, à savoir qu'ils mangeaient les enfants et pouvaient se changer en fumée. Lily referma le journal d'un mouvement sec. La situation était clairement inquiétante. Lord Voldemort sévissaient depuis plusieurs années, mais ses actions étaient de plus en plus affichées. Au départ, les incidents étaient dispersés et le mage agissait dans l'ombre, mais depuis quelques temps les meurtres et les disparitions se multipliaient à un rythme alarmant. Plus insidieusement, les idées anti-moldues se répandaient dans la communauté magique. Ou peut être avaient-elles toujours été là, Voldemort n'ayant servi que de catalyseur... La gryffondore n'aimait pas cette idée. Elle se rappelait la première fois qu'on l'avait traité de sang-de-bourbe, elle ne connaissait même pas la signification de l'insulte. Maintenant que la haine anti-moldu se répandaient, elle se sentait moins en sécurité même si Mary - sa référence en matière de monde magique - lui avait toujours assuré que Poudlard était l'endroit le plus sûr d'Angleterre.

- Tu rêves Lily ? dit doucement Severus la faisant sursauter.

Elle éluda la question et fit mine de s'endormir pour pouvoir mieux réfléchir. Elle finit par s'assoupir réellement.

Les voix de Mary et Alice qui gloussaient à propos d'un quelconque vampire que Mary aurait croisé dans un bar en Transylvanie, la réveillèrent. Elle s'aperçu que Severus était parti et que ses amies étaient en train de mettre leurs robes de sorcière. S'habillant à la va vite, Lily rejoignit le mouvement et les trois gryffondores sortirent sur le quai bondé. S'apercevant, qu'elle avait oublié Pollux dans leur compartiment, Lily rebroussa chemin en criant quelques mots d'explication à ses amies qui se perdirent dans le brouhaha ambiant. Stressée à l'idée que le Poudlard Express reparte sans qu'elle est eu le temps de redescendre, la jeune fille couru jusqu'au compartiment, attrapa la cage du chat qui miaulait de mécontentement et ressorti. Le quai s'était peu à peu vidé entre les premières années, qui suivaient la silhouette massive de Hagrid et les autres années, qui grimpaient dans les calèches.

Rejoignant le second groupe, Lily vit avec déplaisir que ses amies ne l'avaient pas attendues. Voyant, qu'il ne restait que quelques deuxièmes années, elle grimpa dans une calèche qui s'apprêtait à partir.

- Evans ! Quelle bonne surprise ! s'exclama une voix bien connue, avec une pointe d'ironie.

Dans la pénombre du soir, Lily reconnu avec agacement James Potter entouré des autres maraudeurs. Le voyage s'annonçait bien...

_à suivre..._


	2. Une rentrée mouvementée

Merci à **Echco** et **Chevalier du catogan** pour leurs reviews ! Quant à comment j'imaginer les personnages, ce chapitre vous donneras au moins un début de réponse pour les Maraudeurs.

**Chapitre 2 : Une rentrée mouvementée**

- Et toi Peter, tu en es où ? demanda James avec anxiété.

- Franchement j'avance pas mal, répondit avec fierté le jeune homme. J'arrive à me recouvrir de poil et j'ai presque réussi à avoir des moustaches.

Les maraudeurs éclatèrent de rire en imaginant Peter à moitié transformé en rat.

- Super, reprit James enthousiaste, bientôt on pourra tous se métamorphoser. Remus, quand est la prochaine pleine lune ?

- Moins fort... gémit l'intéressé en jetant des regards inquiets sur les élèves pas encore montés dans des calèches, on pourrait nous entendre.

Il se sentait très mal à l'aise dès que les maraudeurs discutaient de son état de loup-garou sans faire attention aux oreilles indiscrètes. Comme pour lui donner raison, c'est à cet instant précis qu'une jeune fille à la longue chevelure auburn grimpa dans leur calèche. Elle releva la tête et ils virent deux yeux verts lumineux.

- Evans ! Quelle bonne surprise ! ne put s'empêcher de lancer James.

- Figure toi que je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix... soupira cette dernière.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, un mouvement récurrent qu'il faisait quand il était nerveux. Il regarda Lily s'asseoir à côté de Sirius. Un silence gênant s'installa. James nota que la jeune fille n'avait pas l'air ravie de ses compagnons de voyage. C'en était presque vexant ! Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Lily ne les appréciaient pas, contrairement à la grande majorité de Poudlard. Une petite explication s'imposa à son esprit : Rogue. Leur amitié le rendait plus que perplexe. Sirius, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère, lui lança :

- Hey James, j'ai une super blague ! C'est deux serpentards qui regardent la forêt interdite et le premier dit au second : "Regarde, cette forêt elle est gigantesque !". L'autre réponds : "Où ça une forêt, elle doit être cachée par les arbres !"

Une avalanche de rire ponctua sa blague. Peter, un peu exagérément, poussa carrément un gloussement suraigu.

- C'est bon, c'est bon elle n'est pas si drôle que ça, dit modestement Sirius tout en s'enfonçant dans sa banquette avec satisfaction tandis que la calèche s'ébranlait sur le chemin contournant le lac jusqu'au château.

Lily, elle, n'avait pas du tout l'air de trouver cela drôle. Elle regardait Sirius, les sourcils levés, comme si elle s'inquiétait de sa santé mentale. Sans vraiment l'expliquer, cette observation énerva James. Pour qui se prenait-elle celle là ? Elle n'avait aucun humour ou quoi ? C'est sûr que dès qu'on parlait de ses chers serpentard, on ne pouvait plus rigoler, pensa-t-il non sans mauvaise foi. Voulant choquer la jeune fille, il répondit à son meilleur ami en la regardant avec provocation :

- Humm, pas mal mais j'en ai une meilleure : c'est un hippogriffe qui respire par les fesses, un jour il s'assoit et il meurt !

Il observa les réactions. Sirius gloussa d'un air réjoui. C'était tout à fait le genre de blague complètement nulle qui le faisait rire. Peter rit bruyamment et même Remus émit un sourire, certes fatigué, mais un sourire quand même. Lily, de son côté poussa un soupir exagéré.

- Bonjour l'humour de troll des montagnes, vous êtes bien des mecs...

- Pourquoi, tu en doutais, répliqua James avec un sourire charmeur.

- C'est vrai que quand on te voit on peut se poser la question, répondit elle d'un ton acide.

Les maraudeurs suivaient l'échange ne manière assez comique, en tournant la tête vers l'un puis l'autres des deux protagonistes, comme s'il s'était s'agit d'un vrai duel.

- Mais je te le prouve quand tu veux ! enchaina James.

Lily ouvrit la bouche sans savoir quoi répondre puis se détourna en grommelant.

- Perdu ! s'exclama Sirius qui adorait les joutes verbales.

James sourit, un peu troublé. Il aurait aimé que ce ne soit qu'un jeu, mais il devait reconnaitre que les mots étaient sorti tout seul comme s'il avait été victime d'un sortilège de babillage. En y repensant, cela ressemblait presque à une proposition. Sirius aurait dit que c'était _vraiment_ une proposition, mais il était beaucoup plus honnête avec James que ce dernier envers lui-même. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de perdre ses moyens surtout devant Lily Evans, qu'il avait toujours plus ou moins ignoré voir méprisé de par son amitié avec Rogue. Il s'avoua qu'elle était quand même jolie, surtout quand elle s'énervait. Jolie ? Il stoppa net le cours de ses pensées. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment vu sous cet angle. D'accord, elle avait les cheveux détachés, au lieu de son horrible chignon qui lui donnait l'air trop sévère, mais cela n'expliquait pas tout.

Sirius lui donna un discret coup de pied. Levant la tête, il croisa le regard de son ami. Une lueur moqueuse éclairait ses yeux gris. James se fustigea intérieurement, cela lui apprendrait à ne pas cacher ce qu'il pensait. Sa mère lui disait souvent qu'on lisait en lui, comme un grimoire ouvert.

La suite du voyage se passa sans encombre. James pensait encore à sa discussion avec Lily, qui avait décidé de les ignorer. Sirius et Remus écoutait Peter raconter comment il s'était assommé avec un grimoire dans la boutique de Fleury et Bott en faisant ses courses de rentrée.

James ne fut pas fâché d'apercevoir les tours familières du château. Les cinq jeunes gens descendirent et rejoignirent la grande salle. Lily ne cacha pas son désespoir quand elle vit qu'il ne restait que quelques places en bout de table. Sirius manœuvra habilement en bousculant Remus et Peter de telle manière que James et Lily se retrouvèrent côte à côte. James regarda son ami avec énervement, tentant d'obtenir son attention, même si au fond de lui même il lui était quasi impossible d'être vraiment énervé contre Sirius.

- Chut James, la répartition va commencer, lui lança son ami en prenant un air faussement sage.

Bien malgré, lui ce dernier ne put réprimer un sourire, devant Sirius regardant avec une attention, trop soutenue pour être sincère, McGonagall tenant le vieux choixpeau élimé. James n'écouta qu'à demi-mot, les élucubrations du choixpeau, dont la voix éraillée lui avait toujours paru insupportable. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des petits coups d'œil vers Lily et son propre comportement commençait à sérieusement l'énerver. La jeune gryffondore, enthousiaste, applaudissait à chaque première année, tandis que James tapait dans ses mains sans grande conviction avec un rythme décousu. Enfin la répartition fut finie et Dumbledore s'avança vers son pupitre en s'amplifiant la voix magiquement.

- Jeunes gens, même si ce que vous crie votre estomac est sans doute beaucoup plus passionnant que ce que j'ai à vous dire, permettez moi de souhaiter la bienvenue à tous les premiers années qui nous rejoignent, je compte sur tous les élèves et particulièrement les préfets pour les intégrer au mieux.

James vit Remus se tortiller, mal à l'aise, sur son banc. Il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie, même s'il devait reconnaitre qu'à la place de Dumbledore, il aurait fait le même choix. Il se souvint des paroles de Sirius, dans le train, qui lui avait énuméré tous les désavantages à être préfet tandis que Remus blêmissait de plus en plus.

- Permettez moi aussi de vous présenter notre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, poursuivit le directeur, le professeur Bubble ayant préféré... euh... se consacrer à d'autres activités.

Il y eu plusieurs rires dans la salle. Le professeur Bubble était un tout petit sorcier très nerveux qui n'avait pas survécu à une année à Poudlard, il avait tellement peur de tout qu'une simple farce des maraudeurs - une avalanche de bombabouses - avait provoqué chez lui une crise d'hystérie durant laquelle il avait stupéfixé la moitié de la classe. Le soir même, il démissionnait. Rien qu'en y repensant James émit un petit rire, même s'il se sentait aussi un peu coupable, notamment à cause de Remus qui s'était énervé pour la première fois, ce soir là, contre James et Sirius.

- Voici donc, Isabella Weapon, qui je l'espère saura vous donner les connaissances nécessaires pour affronter les temps difficiles à venir, ajouta Dumbledore d'une voix plus grave.

Il y eu un léger froid devant sa déclaration puis le professeur Weapon se leva. James, qui du fond de la salle ne pouvait bien voir la table des professeurs, aperçu alors une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns ondulés et à la silhouette élancée. Les applaudissements furent francs et enthousiastes, surtout de la part de la gente masculine. James vit du coup de l'œil Sirius qui avait carrément la bouche ouverte. Trop heureux de pouvoir lui rendre la monnaie de son gallion il lui souffla :

- Hey Sir', la bouche ça se referme, sinon on avale les Billywigs.

Sirius allait répondre quand une avalanche de victuailles toutes plus appétissantes les unes que les autres apparu sur la table et il eut alors beaucoup mieux à faire. James se servit copieusement de tarte aux légumes tandis que Peter empilait tout ce qu'il lui passait par la main dans son assiette.

- Au fait Remus quels sont les autres préfets ? demanda alors Lily.

Son ton poli indiquait qu'elle cherchait seulement à faire la conversation, mais Remus lui répondit chaleureusement :

- Deladus Diggle et Lena Kouros pour les serdaigles, deux pouffsouffles dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler et Barnabas Cuff et Johanna Dolohov pour serpentard.

Lily émit un grognement de dégout. James ne fut pas étonné par sa réaction, Johanna Dolohov appartenait à un groupe de trois serpentardes, que toute l'école appelait "les Harpies". Elles adoraient embêter les premières années de manière assez cruelle ou faire courir des rumeurs fausses. Au contraire, des maraudeurs qui passaient une bonne partie de leur temps en retenues, les Harpies avaient le don de ne jamais se faire prendre. Johanna en particulier, fayotait sans vergogne auprès des professeurs, qui n'y voyait que du feu.

- Je suis sûr qu'elle va passer son temps à nous enlever des points maintenant, soupira Peter, lucide.

A la grande surprise de James, Lily réagit avec vivacité :

- Elle n'a pas intérêt. Nous on a Remus et Alice, alors si elle veut la guerre, elle l'aura.

Sirius en lâcha la part de tourte qu'il tenait à la main :

- Qui êtes vous et qui avez vous fait à Lily Evans ?

Lily eut un sourire et raconta alors, à la grande surprise des maraudeurs comment Mary, Alice et elle avaient lancé des sorts de confusions aux Harpies après que Dolohov l'ai traité de sang-de-bourbe. Les maraudeurs enchainèrent sur les récits de leurs exploits les plus fameux tout en omettant avec soin ceux qui concernaient Rogue. James vit avec plaisir que Lily avait l'air de bien s'amuser en leur compagnie, elle était peut être moins Miss-parfaite qu'elle n'en avait l'air. A sa grande surprise, Sirius, qui pourtant avait une fâcheuse tendance à regarder les autres de haut et à se montrer hautain en dehors de son groupe d'ami, se lâcha complètement et fit une imitation très réussie de McGonagall :

- Mais enfin M. Black, pourquoi avez vous la fâââcheuse tendance de vous attirer des ennuis ? fit Sirius d'une voix aigrelette, la bouche en cul de poule.

- Moi aussi, j'aimerais bien le savoir, coupa une voix sévère dans son dos.

Sirius se retourna et reconnu avec horreur la vraie McGonagall qui, il fallait s'y attendre, enleva 20 points à Gryffondor, pendant que James, Remus et Peter s'écroulaient de rire sur la table.

- Un peu de tenue jeune gens, ou le score de gryffondor pourrait s'enfoncer dans des profondeurs abyssales, poursuivit le professeur de métamorphose.

Elle donna ensuite le nouveau mot de passe de la tour des gryffondors à Remus et le chargea de conduire les élèves jusqu'à leur dortoir. Lily en profita pour s'éclipser et retrouver ses amies.

Arrivé dans leur dortoir les maraudeurs, s'installèrent dans un joyeux désordre. James, fatigué, se laissa tombé sur son lit. Pendant ce temps, Sirius, au sommet de sa forme, courait autour de la chambre en criant "On est à Poudlard, on est à Poudlard !". James sourit, il savait que son ami traversait une période difficile et que sa situation familiale n'allait pas en s'arrangeant.

- Hey James-James tu penses à quoi ?

Le gryffondor sursauta, et se retourna vers son meilleur ami.

- Hmm, rien, à la niche le chien.

- Wouf, wouf ! fit Sirius, déchainé.

Son regard se fit soudain plus malicieux.

- Je sais, je sais, tu penses à Lily, hein ! Si tu crois qu'on n'a pas remarqué tes petits regards en coin.

- Ouais, même moi je t'ai grillé, interviens Peter qui se lavait les dents.

- Alors là pas du tout, vous planez complètement les gars, répliqua James sans se déstabiliser. Et toi, la nouvelle prof !

- C'est différent, répondit Sirius, elle, c'est la femme de ma vie.

- C'est la cinquième femme de ta vie, commenta Remus du fond de son lit, faudrait peut-être choisir.

- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, dit Sirius d'un ton offensé.

Les quatre maraudeurs se couchèrent dans leur lit en baldaquin, épuisés par le voyage.

- Oh oui Lily, je vais rêver de toi cette nuit, fit Sirius d'une voix suraigüe.

James répliqua en lui lançant un coussin. Grossière erreur. La chambre devint l'arène d'une gigantesque bataille de polochon.

- J'me rends, j'me rends, cria Sirius, d'une voix étouffé par le coussin qui l'écrasait.

- Hmm j'ai pas entendu, dit James, juché sur le-dit coussin. Répète après moi : "Oh grand James Potter, je jure solennellement de ne plus te charrier à propos de fille, moi le vil et repoussant Sirius Black."

- Che chure de plus te charrier, répondit son ami, capitulant.

- T'as oublié deux trois passages mais on va dire que ça ira.

Le lendemain, James se réveillait avec écrit "Lily Evans" sur le front à l'encre magique et "Sirius Black was here" sur le torse.

_à suivre..._

**Prochain chapitre du point de vue de... Rogue ! (Ne partez pas en courant s'il-vous-plaît!) Il s'appelleras, et on pouvait s'y attendre : "Le cours de potion". Attention confrontation dans l'air... (J'dis ça, j'dis rien...)**

**Minimus**


	3. Le cours de potion

Désolé pour le retard mais j'ai eu des gros problèmes informatiques suivi d'une période où j'avais pas du le temps d'écrire. Les choses devraient rentrer dans l'ordre avec les vacances.

Et tout de suite les réponses aux reviews !

**Echco** : Oulà tu vas un peu vite en disant que James tombe amoureux de Lily ! Les choses vont se faire beaucoup plus doucement que ça :)

**Kuumquat** : Merci pour ta review qui, je dois l'avouer, m'a fait pas mal réfléchir. Je reconnais que ça commence doucement mais étant donné qu'il y a pas mal de nouveaux persos, si ça part direct dans tous les sens j'ai un peu peur de vous perdre en chemin ! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, j'essaierais au maximum d'amener des éléments originaux.

**LilyRG **: Merci ! Ce n'est pas mon genre d'arrêter mes fics en cours de route donc pas d'inquiétude sur ce point...

**Chapitre 3 : Le cours de potion**

Quand Severus se réveilla se matin là, il se sentait d'humeur morose. La soirée de la veille lui revint en mémoire. Il avait dû assisté, impuissant, à Lily discutant avec les Maraudeurs durant tout le festin. Milles scénarios lui venait à l'esprit, impliquant à chaque fois, Potter disant du mal de lui à Lily. Elle, qui lui avait toujours affirmé, qu'elle ne pouvait pas le supporter, lui et sa bande de crétins ! Pour ne rien arranger, il avait dû subir pendant tout le repas, les retrouvailles passionnées de Alphard et Johanna, qui ne s'étaient apparemment pas vu de tout l'été.

Alphard Avery et Johanna Dolohov étaient le couple le plus improbable de tout Poudlard. Avery, avec ses longs cheveux blonds emmêlés et son regard fou, était un garçon renfermé et cynique, qui n'était pas du tout aimé à Poudlard. Il était connu pour avoir enfermé un première année dans un placard pendant trois jours sous prétexte que celui-ci lui aurait "manqué de respect en le regardant trop longtemps dans les yeux". Il avait écopé d'une semaine de retenue. Johanna, quand à elle, était considéré comme la plus jolie fille de Poudlard avec ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc et ses grands yeux clairs. Elle était extrêmement appréciée de tout ceux qui ne la connaissait pas vraiment, à savoir presque tout le monde.

Severus se leva, non sans avoir jeté un regard à la photo de Lily et lui qui était épinglé au dessus de son lit. Cette photo datait de son dernier anniversaire. Il vit avec amusement que la Lily de la photo avait entreprit de l'asperger de confettis magiques, qui retombaient en chantant "Joyeux Anniversaire". Il allait entrer dans la salle de bains quand Evan Rosier lui grilla la priorité.

- Dommage, Rogue, une prochaine fois peut être, ricana le grand garçon aux cheveux bruns coiffés avec une fausse négligence.

La journée commençait mal.

Severus accompagné de ses amis, sortit du dortoir et traversa la salle commune. Aussitôt Johanna Dolohov en profitât pour se ventouser à son petit copain. Ils étaient vraiment pénible ces deux là, pensa le jeune homme. La jeune fille était évidemment accompagnée de ses deux amies Circe Mendoza et Daisy Parkinson, dont le gloussement suraigü commençait déjà à l'énerver.

Arrivé à l'endroit où ils s'installaient d'habitude, Rosier chassa sans ménagement plusieurs premières années, qui, ignorants, s'étaient placés là. Severus se retrouva entre Wilfrid Mulciber et Lewis Wilkes, deux serpentards.

- On ne t'as pas vu hier dans le train, Severus, entama Evan qui était en face de lui, tu devais être avec la rouquine comme d'habitude

Severus n'aimait pas que l'on parle de Lily comme cela.

- Laisse le Evan, coupa Johanna avec un ton moqueur, il va rougir.

Stoïque, le serpentard les ignora en se servant du café. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, Evan se chercha une nouvelle cible. Il eut un fin sourire en voyant Mulciber, qui se beurrait la main à la place de ses tartines, trop occupé à fixer la table des gryffondors.

- Will, ne me dit pas que tu regardes encore ta gryffondore.

Wilfrid eut un grognement agacé. Severus savait qu'il ne fallait pas mieux l'énerver sur ce sujet et que la réflexion, de la part d'une autre personne que Rosier, ne serait pas passée. Il suivit le regard du géant blond jusqu'à la table des gryffondors et vit, sans grande surprise Mary Macdonald, en grande discussion avec Lily. Personnellement, Severus ne lui avait jamais trouvé grand intérêt, mais il avait vite remarqué que Mulciber passait le plus clair de son temps à la fixer. Pathétique.

Severus prit machinalement son emploi du temps que Barnabas Cuff, un serpentard peu aimé de leur année, venait de lui distribuer. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine quand il lut : "Lundi 9h-12h, cours de Potion en commun avec les gryffondors". Sa matière préférée et en plus avec Lily ! Severus rectifia la pensée qu'il avait eu le matin même : c'était une magnifique journée !

Arrivée devant les cachots, Severus s'empressa de rejoindre Lily qui lui fit un grand sourire. Ils papotèrent quelques minutes quand Sirius s'approcha d'eux.

- Hey Evans, lança-t-il en ignorant complètement le serpentard, James n'ose pas te le demander mais il aimerait se mettre avec toi pour le cours.

Le dit James, au côté de Remus et Peter qui se tenaient les côtes, faisait des grands gestes vers Sirius, visiblement énervé. Severus sentit son souffle se figer. C'était une blague ou quoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Et pourquoi pas jamais ?

- C'est gentil, répondit Lily d'un ton sarcastique, mais je préfère me mettre avec Sev.

Emballement cardiaque. Severus eut l'impression d'avoir été plongé dans un bain chaud et agréable.

- Hum tant pis, une prochaine fois peut être, dit Sirius qui devait commencer à comprendre que vu le regard meurtrier de James, il allait avoir de gros problèmes.

- C'était quoi ça ? interrogea le serpentard en se retournant vers sa meilleure amie.

Lily eut un joli mouvement de tête.

- Laisse tomber, ça doit être une de leur blague pénible, ils sont encore plus insupportables que d'habitude cette année.

Severus fut coupé dans ses pensées par le Professeur Slughorn, qui avait, comme d'habitude, cinq bonnes minutes de retard. Une fois entrés dans la salle, les élèves se répartirent par deux en face des vastes chaudrons en étains. Le professeur frappa dans ses mains et la potion du jour s'afficha au tableau : "Potion de mémoire".

- Cette année, nous allons légèrement hausser le niveau, afin que vous soyez fin prêt pour les buses, commença le professeur d'un ton enjoué, même si pour certains d'entre vous je ne me fais pas trop de souci.

Il eut un sourire ému pour Lily et Severus. Le serpentard entendu un gloussement dans son dos. Il se retourna et vit avec déplaisir que James Potter et Sirius Black s'étaient installés juste derrière eux. Il vit Sirius qui articulait les syllabes Ser-vi-lo dans sa direction. Super.

Le professeur Slughorn claqua de nouveau dans ses mains et les ingrédients de la potion apparurent ainsi que le déroulement exact de la préparation.

- Vous avez deux heures. Soyez attentifs car cette potion vous sera utile pour votre prochain cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

Il y eut un murmure étonné dans la salle, c'était la première fois qu'une telle chose se produisait. Severus jeta un coup d'œil au tableau. Les améliorations possibles lui sautèrent aux yeux. Pendant ce temps, Lily revenait de l'armoire à ingrédients les bras chargés de bocaux, sachets et composants de toutes sortes. Elle étala tout sur la table de préparation et entreprit de découper les œufs de Doxy.

- Dire qu'on va devoir boire ça, grimaça-t-elle.

- Coupe les œufs plus finement, intervient le jeune homme.

- Quoi ? Mais dans la préparation il y a écrit qu'il faut couper en quatre, s'étonna la gryffondore.

- Fais moi confiance, lui intima Severus.

Durant toute l'heure suivante, Severus fit plusieurs autres modifications.

- Si on rajoute un poil de licorne on peut sauter les étapes cinq à huit.

Lily le regardait, effarée. Cependant, malgré sa réticence, elle consentit à suivre ses indications à la lettre et ils finirent leur potion une demi heure à l'avance. Leur breuvage bouillonnait sagement et avait prit une belle couleur argentée. Le professeur Slughorn se précipita sur eux, aussi vite que lui permettait sa corpulence.

- Magnifique, lança-t-il l'œil embué ! Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous.

Il remua la potion avec sa baguette tout en commentant.

- Quel invention d'avoir rajouté de la poudre d'asphodèle, original mais diablement efficace.

Il eut un regard énamouré pour Lily qui tenta de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'y était pas pour grand chose. Elle n'en eut pas le temps ; le professeur se redressa et se mit à crier d'une voix courroucée :

- Mulciber, cessez d'embêter votre voisine ou j'enlève 10 points à serpentard ! Et regardez moi votre potion, on dirait de la morve de Troll !

Il s'avança vers le chaudron de Mulciber et Wilkes qui bouillonnait en crachant des bulles verdâtres à l'odeur pestilentielle. La voisine en question, Mary Macdonald, avait l'air soulagée de l'intervention du professeur, tandis que son binôme, Alice Swift, se débattait avec les plumes de Jobarbille. Severus eut un fin sourire : Wilfried était décidemment aussi délicat qu'un Scroutt à pétard.

- Ça t'amuses, le coupa Lily l'air courroucé. Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux être amis avec ce troll.

- C'est facile pour toi de dire ça, tu as tes amis à Gryffondor, si tu crois que j'ai envie de la jouer bande à part. Je préfère encore être avec eux que tout seul.

Il trouvait l'accusation particulièrement injuste. La rousse ne se démonta pas :

- Regarde Barnabas, il est avec moi au club de Slug et pourtant il ne copine pas avec Rosier et sa bande.

- Ouais et ils lui rendent la vie impossible, merci bien pour l'exemple, lâcha Severus d'une voix acide.

Lily n'eut plus rien à répondre. Il se sentait un peu coupable de lui avoir parler de cette manière mais il n'aimait pas qu'elle critique ses fréquentations. Il aurait largement préféré se passer de la compagnie des serpentards de son année mais au moins ils le toléraient. De plus, ils avaient au moins un sujet de haine en commun : les Maraudeurs. Cela, il se garda bien de le dire à Lily.

Pourquoi tout étais différent quand ils étaient à Poudlard ? Il se rappela cet été quand il discutait de tout et de rien des heures durant. Les choses étaient beaucoup plus faciles à l'époque.

- Finit ! hurla Black dans son dos.

Il tapa dans la main de Potter et Severus fut prit d'une bouffée de haine. C'était de leur faute à ces crétins si Lily détestait ses amis, il en était sûr. De leur faute si rien ne se passait comme prévu ! Il vit Slughorn valider la potion de James et Sirius ; ce dernier en remplit une fiole qu'il marqua à leurs noms. Il alla ensuite la poser sur le bureau du professeur.

- Je vais déposer notre fiole, lança-t-il à Lily, occupée à recopier les ingrédients sur un parchemin.

Il vit avec amusement qu'il y avait une tâche d'encre sur le bout de son nez. Délicatement, il l'essuya du bout des doigts. Lily sursauta et le regarda en rougissant.

- Euh... tu avais... de l'encre sur le nez, balbutia Severus.

Un ange passa. La voix de Potter retentit alors dans leur dos :

- Attention Evans, tu devrais te laver le visage, il doit être tout gras maintenant !

Lily se retourna, ses yeux lançant des Avada Kedavra.

- Lâche nous Potter ! Tu es juste lourdingue !

- Lourdinge, vraiment ? fit James d'un ton ironique. _Gravitas Ponderis_ !

Un éclair bleu jaillit de la baguette du gryffondor et atteignit Severus de plein fouet. Celui-ci ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui lui arrivait, puis sous les rires moqueurs des deux gryffondors et le regard horrifié de Lily, il sentit tout son corps devenir de plus en plus lourd. Il chuta maladroitement sur leur chaudron et se retrouva cloué au sol par son propre poids tandis que la potion se déversait lentement sur lui, l'enveloppant d'une mare argentée et visqueuse.

- POTTER ! cria Lily, hors d'elle.

Les deux gryffondors, imperméables à sa colère, se tenait l'un à l'autre pour ne pas tomber, hurlant de rire. L'allégresse gagna toute la salle. Severus s'aperçu que même les serpentards ne se gênait pas pour se moquer de lui. La voix du professeur Slughorn se fit alors entendre :

- Potter, Black ! Dans mon bureau immédiatement ! Pour les autres le cours est finis, n'oubliez pas, pour ceux qui ont réussi leur potion, d'en remplir une fiole et de la déposer sur le bureau.

Mortifié, Severus dû attendre que le professeur prononce le contre-sort. Lily se chargea de lancer un sortilège de nettoyage puis, contre attente, le prit dans ses bras.

- J'espère que tu n'as rien, c'est vraiment deux sombres crétins !

Il sentit une mèche rousse lui chatouiller le visage et se retint d'enfouir son visage dans son cou. Finalement, cela valait presque le coup de se vautrer dans un liquide gluant devant toute la classe... Lily se dégagea doucement.

- Au moins, tout n'est pas perdu il nous reste la fiole de potion !

- Je m'en occupe, dit Severus.

Il prit délicatement le flacon remplit de liquide argenté et s'approcha du bureau. En voyant, la fiole de Potter et Black, le serpentard fut pris d'une impulsion soudaine et s'approcha de l'armoire à ingrédient. Il rajouta discrètement un poil de sombral dans le récipient de verre et l'annota à son nom et celui de Lily. Arrivé au bureau, il posa sa fiole à côté de celle de Black et Potter et murmura :

- _Inverso_ !

Il rejoignit Lily angoissé. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait prit mais l'occasion était trop belle. Tant pis s'il se faisait prendre.

Le soir venu, les serpentards ne se privèrent pas pour se moquer de lui.

- J'ai a-do-ré la vision de toi nageant dans ta propre potion, gloussa Johanna, affalée sur Alphard lui-même installé dans un fauteuil en cuir vert émeraude.

Circe et Daisy gloussèrent de concert.

- Il n'empêche qu'ils s'en sont pris à un serpentard, le coupa Evan. On ne doit pas laisser passer ça.

- On leur pète la gueule, grogna Wilfried sous les approbations de Lewis

Evan les regarda avec un profond mépris.

- Vous avez de la bave de crapaud à la place du cerveau ou quoi ? On est des serpentard non ? On peut trouver plus subtil.

Alphard eut un sourire sadique.

- Et, on fait quoi ?

- On réfléchit, et on attaque au bon moment, répondit Evan. Il faut toujours toucher les points faibles.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, intervint Severus, je m'en suis déjà occupé.

Il eut un petit sourire satisfait devant l'air étonné de ses camarades. Mais au fond de lui, il était heureusement surpris que les serpentards prennent sa défense face aux Maraudeurs.

Le soir venu le serpentard se coucha dans son lit à baldaquin couleur jade, bercé par le clapotis du lac sur les hublots. La journée avait été éprouvante : il avait été ridiculisé par les maraudeurs mais Lily avait rougit quand il lui avait touché le nez et elle l'avait pris dans ses bras. C'était définitivement une bonne journée.

_à suivre..._

**Le prochain chapitre sera du point de vue de Lily, et vous ne saurez pas tout de suite les conséquences de l'acte de Severus... (gnakgnakgnak)**

**Minimus**


	4. Des excuses inattendues

Miracle j'ai réussi à publier au bout de moins d'un mois ! Ok, c'était limite... Mais maintenant que j'ai plus de temps la suite devrait arriver très vite.

**Echco** : Contente que tu aimes ce nouveau de point de vue ! J'avais peur que ça disperse un peu trop l'intrigue dans tout les sens.

**Chevalier du catogan** : Le Lily/James reviens dans ce chapitre ! Vu que j'adore quand ils se disputent, je peux pas résister à les faire s'affronter le plus souvent possible. En plus là ça reste gentillet, les choses devraient se corser par la suite... [mini-spoil] ^^

**Kuumquat** : Ça me fait super plaisir que tu aimes Severus ! C'est pas un perso facile à imaginer et j'essaye au max de rester dans l'esprit du Severus de JK Rowling.

**Chapitre 4 : Des excuses inattendues**

Dire que Lily était énervée était un euphémisme. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle ne supportait pas c'était l'acharnement, surtout quand il était dirigé contre Severus. La haine tenace et réciproque entre James et son meilleur ami lui avait toujours paru incompréhensible et elle devait reconnaitre que ces derniers temps leur animosité prenait des proportions inquiétantes.

Elle prit soin d'ignorer royalement les maraudeurs pendant toute l'après-midi mais, loin de s'apaiser, sa colère atteint son paroxysme le soir venu. La soirée avait pourtant commencée normalement ; Lily et ses amies s'étaient installées dans la salle commune pour commencer le devoir d'histoire de la magie que leur avait donné le professeur Binns. Plus loin, les maraudeurs étaient affalés sur les canapés vermillon et s'esclaffaient bruyamment en racontant leur exploit du matin aux jumeaux Prewett.

- ... et là Servilus s'est vautré dans sa potion comme une grosse bouse d'hippogriffe !

- Bien joué mec ! répondit Fabien Prewett en tapant dans la main de James.

Non seulement, ils avaient ridiculisés Severus devant tout le monde mais en plus ils s'en vantaient ! Lily se retourna vers ses amies :

- Il faut que je fasse quelque chose !

- C'est pas une bonne idée, laissent les se vanter, s'ils ont rien de mieux à faire... répondit Alice.

- Non t'as raison va lui fermer son grand clapet à Potter ! la contredit Amy en agitant sa plume d'un air décidé vers Lily.

Alice se retourna vers la blonde l'air faussement offusqué :

- Super, je vois que tu me soutiens !

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter un mot car Lily s'était déjà levée l'air décidé et se dirigeait vers le groupe affalé devant la cheminée. Devant l'air de reproche de son amie, Amy se défendit :

- Quoi, un peu d'animation ça fait du bien ! Ce sera toujours mieux que "Les conséquences de la troisième révolte des gobelins".

Elle ne croyait pas s'y bien dire. Lily qui s'était postée devant James, se pencha vers lui dans l'espoir de ne pas attirer l'attention des autres élèves :

- Potter, j'aimerais te parler en privé, dit-elle d'une voix qui était bien malgré elle un peu trop sèche.

James eut un sourire réjoui tandis que Sirius donnait un grand coup de coude enthousiaste à Remus qui grimaça sous l'assaut.

- Quand tu veux bébé, dit-il d'une voix charmeuse.

Lily était toujours aussi stupéfaite de voir à quel point le fait d'être en public rendait James absolument insupportable. Le peu de contrôle qu'elle avait réussi à garder se volatilisa aussitôt.

- OK ! Pas de problème, on peut faire ça devant tout le monde si tu préfères.

- Devant tout le monde ? s'exclama James l'air faussement gêné. Je ne savais pas que tu avais des tendances exhibitionnistes...

Un rire parcouru la salle commune, indiquant à Lily, si elle en doutait, que désormais tout le monde les écoutait.

- Arrêtes tes insinuations débiles, je te parle de ce qui s'est passé avec Severus ! Ça t'amuse de ridiculiser mes amis ? On peut savoir ce qu'il t'avait fait !

- Hum... Le simple fait que je ne l'aime pas me parait une raison suffisante, répliqua James.

Sûrement parce qu'il sentait que la situation dérapait, Sirius intervint alors :

- Franchement Lily, les serpentards nous pourrissent la vie depuis toujours !

Il y eut un murmure d'approbation parmi les gryffondors mais la rousse l'ignora royalement.

- Mais Severus n'est pas comme les autres, il ne vous à rien fait, alors arrêtez de vous acharner sur lui ! s'indigna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. C'est minable de votre part de vous attaquer à quatre contre un et...

Elle aurait pu continuer sa litanie longtemps si elle n'avait pas été coupée par James :

- D'accord on est désolé, ça te va ! lança-t-il agacé. Je n'aurais pas du faire ça !

Un silence se fit tandis que l'information s'acheminait jusqu'au cerveau de Lily : James Potter venait de _s'excuser en public_.

- C'est à lui que tu dois des excuses ! reprit-elle après un temps d'arrêt, mais son ton était déjà moins virulent.

- N'en demande pas trop non plus ! Ma gentillesse a des limites, grimaça le brun à lunette.

Lily releva le mot "gentillesse" en haussant les sourcils d'un air ironique et James eut un petit sourire en coin.

Consciente qu'il ne fallait pas trop en demander vu la victoire remportée, Lily sourit bien malgré elle et retourna assez satisfaite vers ses amies. De manière plutôt comique Mary avait maintenant la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction tandis qu'Alice avait fait une énorme tâche d'encre sur son devoir sans s'en rendre compte, à force de maintenir sa plume en l'air.

- Tu es mon idole ! s'exclama Mary.

Les trois jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire puis entreprirent de finir leur devoir. Elles se dirigèrent ensuite vers leur dortoir et Lily remarqua en passant devant les maraudeurs que James la suivait du regard. Elle ne sut pas trop quoi en penser.

Arrivées dans le dortoir tapissé de rouge et or, les trois amies entreprirent de débriefer cette première journée à Poudlard.

- Qui aurait cru que Potter pouvait s'excuser devant tout le monde ! s'exclama Amy qui brossait ses long cheveux devant la cheminée en marbre blanc, tout en se regardant dans le miroir qui le surplombait.

- Pas moi ! lança Alice depuis la salle de bain.

Elle en sortit et se dirigea vers son lit tandis que Lily s'allongeait sur le sien, épuisée par cette journée.

- Si ça se trouve il t'aime bien... dit elle en regardant Lily.

La rousse se redressa brusquement :

- N'importe quoi !

- Théorie intéressante ! dit Mary en se retournant vers son amie.

- Et quel est ton verdict ? demanda Alice en la fixant de ses grands yeux marrons.

Mary réfléchit tandis que Lily secouait la tête désespérée. Elle savait pertinemment que son amie adorait les potins et autres rumeurs amoureuses, son activité préférée étant d'enquêter sur les différents couples potentiels de Poudlard.

- Il me manque des éléments, déclara Mary en secouant ses boucles blondes. Mais les prochaines semaines seront décisives !

Jugeant que la conversation avait assez tournée autour d'elle Lily décida de répliquer sur le même terrain.

- Et toi avec Sirius ?

Mary prit un air offusqué.

- Il ne compte pas ! C'est juste qu'il est... agréable à regarder. Mais complètement prétentieux bien entendu.

Lily et Alice se regardèrent en ricanant. Elles avaient toutes les deux remarqué l'intérêt de leur amie pour le maraudeur, même si connaissant Mary ce n'était très probablement que passager. La blonde était la seule du trio à avoir déjà eu un petit ami et tombait amoureuse à peu près tout les mois.

- Et toi avec Remus ! attaqua-t-elle en pointant Alice de sa brosse à cheveux, utilisant par là la même méthode que Lily précédemment. Je t'ai vu au déjeuner avec lui et vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre

- Non mais n'importe quoi, répondit Alice tandis que son amie se dirigeait vers elle assez théâtralement.

- Avoue ! dit Mary en pointant sa brosse comme une baguette vers la brune.

Alice ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à rire.

- On est préfets ! C'est normal qu'on discute non ? Et en plus il est très sympa.

- Les filles ça ne va pas du tout on est en train de virer groupies de maraudeurs on ne parle que d'eux depuis dix minutes, intervint Lily.

Alice et Mary eurent une exclamation indignée. Les trois filles avaient toujours méprisées les étudiantes de Poudlard qui poursuivait les maraudeurs de leur assiduité à coup de poème, philtre d'amour ou gloussement dans les couloirs.

- On va faire un pacte, lança Alice solennellement en avançant sa main. Il est formellement interdit de sortir avec un maraudeur sous peine de bannissement de cette chambre.

- Ou même d'en embrasser un ! ajouta Lily en rajoutant sa main.

Mary semblait plus hésitante.

- C'est complètement débile !

- Je croyais que Sirius était juste "agréable à regarder", lança Lily avec provocation.

Piqué au vif, la blonde ajouta sa main à celles se ses deux amies.

- Tout à fait ! Ce sera très simple pour ma part...

Lily eut un rire et regarda ses amies avec affection.

- Vous êtes vraiment les meilleures !

- On sait mais tu peux quand même le répéter ? dit Mary.

Alice la poussa amicalement.

- Prétentieuse !

Lily se dit une nouvelle fois qu'elle était bien chanceuse d'avoir trouvée de telles amies à Poudlard. C'était d'ailleurs étonnant de voir à quel point leur amitié avait été immédiate et évidente dès leurs premiers mois au château. Leur personnalité se complétait à merveille : Alice était la plus calme et la plus raisonnable, Mary pimentait leur trio par sa spontanéité qui lui jouait souvent des tours, quant à Lily c'était la plus déterminée mais aussi la plus bornée ! Ses amies avec elle et la possibilité d'une trêve entre les maraudeurs et Severus : cette année s'annonçait décidemment sous les meilleurs hospices !

En s'endormant, Lily ne put s'empêcher de repenser à James. Elle repoussa pourtant son image, honteuse de son indulgence après ce qu'avait subit Severus. Le cours de défense contre les forces du mal avec les serpentards, le lendemain, serait sans doute décisif dans ce mince processus de paix.

_à suivre..._

**Maintenant que les bases sont posées, un peu plus d'action au prochain chapitre qui s'intituleras "Le pire souvenir de Sirius" et sera du point de vue de James. La potion trafiquée de Rogue revient sur le devant de la scène...**

**D'ailleurs petit sondage : vous préférez que les points de vue des chapitres restent comme ils sont, à savoir surtout James et Lily, avec parfois Severus, ou qu'il y ait d'autres persos ? (Proches des personnages principaux bien sûr ! Je ne vais pas non plus aller faire un chapitre du point de vue de n'importe qui.)**

**Minimus**


	5. Le pire souvenir de Sirius

Merci à **Echco**, **misswallie** et **VioletAmethyste98** (ainsi que l'illustre inconnu signant Guest ^^) pour leurs reviews ! Après ce petit sondage, je pense que je vais plutôt me concentrer sur James et Lily avec quelques chapitres du point de vue de Rogue.

Sinon j'ai mis à jour mon profil avec tout mes projets finis, en cours et à venir !

**Chapitre 5 : Le pire souvenir de Sirius**

Depuis qu'ils avaient entamé le processus d'animagus, les maraudeurs trouvaient profondément ennuyeux les cours de métamorphose. Vu le caractère intransigeant de McGonagall, sécher était une option inenvisageable, les quatre garçons en étaient donc réduits à fermement s'ennuyer. Le cours du jour portait sur le sortilège de disparition et James avait réussi à faire disparaitre sa limace en moins de cinq minutes. Pour passer le temps, lui et Sirius entreprirent une bataille de balais en papier. Le principe était simple : on construisait un balai en papier qu'on manipulait avec sa baguette magique dans l'objectif d'emboutir le balai de l'autre jusqu'à la chute. Sous les gloussements de Peter, James agita sa baguette et son balai fonça sur celui de Sirius qui l'évita par un judicieux looping.

- Encore raté James ! s'amusa Sirius.

James eut un grognement agacé un peu trop fort et Mary MacDonald, qui était juste devant, se retourna pour lui adresser un regard de reproche, visiblement déconcentrée dans son sortilège. James lui fit un clin d'œil et la blonde sourit avec indulgence avant de retourner à son exercice.

James était assez déçu de voir que la voisine de Mary n'était pas Lily mais Alice Swift. Lily était au premier rang, à côté de Remus. Il regarda la rousse lancer le sortilège et faire disparaitre toute la table. Il la vit ensuite s'excuser auprès de Remus qui, il le remarqua avec un petit pincement au coeur, avait l'air de bien s'amuser. Le balai de Sirius rebondit violemment sur son propre front, interrompant ainsi ses pensées.

- 'tain Sirius t'es pénible ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Alors on mate Evans...

- Pas du tout ! répondit James.

Sirius eut un rire moqueur et commença à le harceler avec son balai en papier.

- Allez avoue qu'elle te plaît ! Raconte tout à Tonton Black...

James attrapât le balai de Sirius dans un magnifique réflexe de joueur de Quidditch et l'écrasa sans remord dans son poing.

- Je la trouve... différente depuis le début de l'année, c'est tout, finit-il par avouer.

- Et ben voilà quand tu veux ! lança son ami en lui frappant l'épaule vigoureusement.

- J'en était sûr tu vas encore te faire des idées ! Non, parce que techniquement elle est quand même très énervante et toujours autant Miss-Parfaite. Mais justement je sais pas trop pourquoi mais j'aime bien l'énerver.

Sirius prit son menton dans une de ses mains et émit un marmonnement concentré, dans une magnifique interprétation de psychomage :

- Je vois, je vois... Déni de réalité... Désir refoulé... Typique, mon garçon, typique...

Souriant bien malgré lui James répliqua en lançant un assaut de papier contre son meilleur ami. Soudain, le balai prit feu et la voix de McGonagall emplit la pièce :

- Black ! Potter ! En retenue ce soir.

James et Sirius grognèrent pour la forme mais continuèrent à se chamailler en sortant du cours. Lors du déjeuner, la conversation porta uniquement sur le cours de défense contre les forces du mal de l'après midi et bien entendu sur la mystérieuse nouvelle professeur Isabella Weapon.

- Un poufsouffle m'a dit qu'elle était terrifiante ! dit Peter.

Sirius écarta l'objection d'un mouvement de main.

- Venant d'un poufsouffle cela ne veut rien dire. Et puis j'aime les femmes de caractère !

- C'est toujours la femme de ta vie, ironisa Remus.

- Evidemment ! s'indigna le jeune homme. D'ailleurs, dommage que les serpentards soient là pour gâcher cette merveilleuse première rencontre.

James se dit qu'il y avait vraiment des moments où il ne savait pas absolument pas si Sirius était sérieux ou non. En même temps, c'est aussi pour cela que c'était son meilleur ami ! Ils se dirigèrent en riant vers la salle du cours. En passant devant les serpentards qui attendaient déjà, James intercepta des regards mauvais de la part de la bande d'Evan Rosier. Le cours s'annonçait bien...

Le professeur Weapon arriva exactement à l'heure prévue. Elle était vêtue de noir et avait natté ses longs cheveux bruns, ce qui achevait de lui donner un air particulièrement sévère. Elle les fit entrer dans la salle et s'installa à son bureau avant de commencer d'une voix autoritaire :

- Cette année vous avez, bien entendu, les BUSES. Mais vous devez comprendre que, bien plus important que vos examens, ce cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal a pour objectif de vous préparer au monde extérieur.

James, un peu étonné par cette entrée en matière, se tourna vers Sirius qui bavait littéralement sur son pull. Il eut un fin sourire. S'il reconnaissait que le professeur Weapon avec ses longs cheveux bruns et ses yeux bleu perçant était vraiment jolie, il la trouvait franchement effrayante. Cette dernière poursuivit en balayant la classe de son regard pénétrant :

- Je pense que vous avez tous entendu parler de Voldemort.

Il y eut un frémissement dans la classe mais pas de la même nature dans le groupe des serpentards et celui des gryffondors. James se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de commencer par un cours pratique : rangez vos livre, levez vous et sortez vos baguettes.

Un murmure réjoui accueilli cette annonce. Le professeur fixa la salle avec concentration et les tables disparurent dans un "pop" sonore. Des poufs colorés apparurent ensuite avec le même bruit. C'était la première fois que James voyait quelqu'un faire de la magie sans même claquer dans ses doigts ou frapper dans ses mains. Déjà que sans baguette c'était impressionnant...

- Elle est éblouissante hein ? lui chuchota Sirius.

- Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier les patronus, poursuivit le professeur en ignorant les exclamations d'étonnement qui ponctuèrent cette annonce. Installez vous confortablement, vous aurez besoin de toute votre énergie.

Après un laïus théorique d'un quart d'heure sur le patronus, le professeur Weapon leur ordonna de sortir la potion de mémoire préparée la veille. Elle sortit ensuite sa baguette, longue et faite d'un bois très clair et l'agita. Un frémissement se fit dans l'air et les potions passèrent d'argenté à noir d'encre.

- A mon signal vous buverez chacun une gorgée de potion. Après le sortilège que j'ai lancé, vous devrez normalement être plongés dans votre meilleur souvenir. Essayez de bien vous en imprégnez, c'est fondamental pour la suite.

- Tu ne trouves pas que la notre est un peu verdâtre ? demanda Sirius.

James observa la fiole et la trouva en effet d'une couleur étrange.

- Si Slughorn l'a validée, cela ne doit pas être trop grave.

Les lumières de la salle se tamisèrent et James s'installa confortablement sur son pouf. Au signal du professeur, Sirius avala une gorgée de la potion et la passa à James en grimaçant. James but à son tour et dut reconnaitre que le goût de vomi de la préparation était peu agréable. Il ferma les yeux et attendit les effets de la potion.

Au bout de quelques secondes il ressentit brusquement un sentiment d'oppression puis se sentit comme ramener en arrière. Il percevait son corps toujours enfoncé dans le coussin mais son esprit était désormais dans le passé. Les images s'imposaient à son cerveau : un couloir sombre avec une porte au bout. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il y avait derrière la porte. Des bruits de pleurs. La porte se rapprochait. Une chambre. La voix de ses parents : "C'est finit, il est partit." Un cri. Il entrait dans la chambre et voyait sa mère en pleurs. Une tristesse infinie l'enveloppait. Il pleurait à son tour.

Un hurlement bien réel celui là le ramena à la réalité. Il ouvrit les yeux et la lumière l'aveugla. A côté de lui, Sirius roulé en boule se tenait les oreilles : c'est lui qui avait crié. Paniqué, James bondit vers son ami et le secoua.

- Sirius !

La vue de son meilleur ami gémissant et prostré sur le sol était insupportable. Il essaya d'ôter les mains de Sirius de ses oreilles mais c'était peine perdue. Tout à coup le professeur Weapon fut à ses cotés et James lui cria :

- Faites quelque chose vous voyez bien qu'il a mal !

La jeune femme le poussa sans ménagement sur le côté. James ne vit pas très bien ce qu'elle fit mais toujours est il que Sirius revint à la réalité. Le professeur le fit asseoir sur un coussin et James vit, bouleversé, que son ami avait le visage couvert de larme.

- Tenez M. Black, mangez ceci, lui intima le professeur Weapon en lui tendant un morceau de chocolat.

Elle inspecta ensuite la fiole de potion qui avait contenu leur préparation.

- La potion présentait un défaut, je demanderais au professeur Slughorn de l'examiner plus en détail.

James entendit les ricanements des serpentards et leva la tête. Le plus insupportable était sans doute le sourire satisfait de Rogue qui le narguait du bout de la salle. James bondit sur ses pieds et attrapa sa baguette.

- C'est de sa faute ! cria-t-il en pointant Rogue.

Ce dernier eut un haussement de sourcil moqueur.

- Avez vous des preuves de ce que vous avancez ? le questionna le professeur Weapon.

- Je le sais c'est tout ! fulmina James tout en se rendant bien compte de la puérilité de sa réponse.

Mais comment expliquer au professeur quatre ans d'animosité envers les serpentards ? Il vit du coin de l'œil Johanna Dolohov qui le mimait avec une moue boudeuse sous les rires des serpentards.

- _Expelliarmus_ ! cria-t-il dans la direction du groupe de serpentard.

Il sentit aussitôt sa baguette s'envoler de ses mains pour atterrir dans celles du professeur.

- Vous croyez vraiment que le moment est bien choisi pour un duel, dit sèchement la jeune femme, emmenez plutôt M. Black à l'infirmerie. Vous avez de la chance que je n'enlève pas de points à gryffondor.

Ignorant les serpentards, James prit Sirius par une épaule et Remus accourut aussitôt de l'autre côté. Ils soutinrent ainsi Sirius jusqu'à l'infirmerie où Pomfresh l'installa dans un lit tout en indiquant qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose de plus que le chocolat. James et Remus s'assirent sur le bord du lit et un silence gênant s'installa.

- C'est bon les mecs je vais bien marmonna Sirius qui se remettait doucement.

- Tu veux en parler ? demanda James.

Sirius secoua la tête. James se tourna vers Remus qui n'y comprenait visiblement rien mais était bientôt fin pour poser la moindre question.

- La potion a été trafiquée, on n'a pas vu notre meilleur souvenir, mais le pire, expliqua James. Et c'était Rogue !

Remus ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais le brun à lunette le coupa :

- Qui d'autre Remus ? Qui d'autre ? Il a voulu se venger de l'histoire de l'autre jour.

Sirius calma le jeu en posant sa main sur l'avant bras de son meilleur ami.

- Allez Jamesinette on va s'en remettre, c'est juste un souvenir de rien du tout.

James savait bien que si son souvenir était supportable, étant donné leur famille et leur enfance respective, le pire souvenir de Sirius était sans doute bien plus traumatisant que la mort du grand-père de James. Mais évidemment Sirius étant Sirius, il faisait comme si de rien n'était. De ce point de vue là leur relation était assez déséquilibrée : James était bien moins pudique sur ses sentiments que son meilleur ami.

- Alors Mumus, c'était quoi ton meilleur souvenir ? poursuivit Sirius. Sois pas timide, raconte, faut bien réconforter James : il se remet mal d'avoir été privé de cookie le jour de son huitième anniversaire.

Remus sourit bien malgré lui et obtempéra :

- C'est quand j'ai appris que j'étais pris à Poudlard malgré... ma...

James leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je t'en prie Remus c'est juste un petit problème de...

- ...fourrure ! compléta Sirius en riant

- Tout à fait ! Et au fait, Sir faut absolument que tu te remettes vite, samedi il y a les sélections de quidditch !

- D'ici à samedi ça devrait aller, soupira Sirius. Il faudra surtout trouver un moyen de se venger. Je vis assez mal le fait d'avoir pleuré devant les serpentards.

- Non mais cela ne vous a pas suffit ! Vous voyez bien que cette guerre Gryffondor/Serpentard est stupide ! s'énerva Remus. Sirius cela aurait pu être plus grave, ce sera quoi la prochaine fois ?

Sirius eut un regard étonné.

- Non mais respire, tu sais j'ai un peu exagéré le coup du mec traumatisé, c'était pas si terrible.

- Vraiment ? demanda le loup-garou avec un haussement de sourcil.

- Mais oui ! assura Sirius. C'était juste pour profiter un peu de la situation avec Isabella. Je suis assez fier de moi finalement. Le coup du mec apeuré ça marche à chaque fois ! Hop, tu peux placer une ou deux mains baladeuses sous prétexte que t'es déboussolé. Brillant, non ?

Remus et James échangèrent un regard agacé. A qui Sirius voulait-il faire croire cela ? Ils firent semblant de croire à son histoire mais il était évident pour ses amis que c'était juste une carapace.

- On va leur botter les fesses aux serpys ! renchérit James.

Remus eut un soupir agacé mais n'ajouta rien. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que l'animosité entre les deux maisons se règlerait.

_à suivre..._

**Le prochain chapitre sera du point de vue de Lily et s'appellera : "Surtout pas Harry !". Gnakgnakgnak... *rire sardonique***

**Oui je suis vraiment sadique.**

**Minimus**


	6. Surtout pas Harry !

Merci aux reviewers : **Hihi**, **Marjane**, **Blowyn** et** VioletAmethyste98**. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point cela me motive pour continuer ! :)**  
**

Petit résumé à la demande de Hihi :

L'histoire se passe en 1975, lors de la 5° année de Lily et James. Lily et ses deux meilleures amies (Alice et Mary) se sont rapprochés des maraudeurs, notamment après une importante dispute entre Severus et Lily, qui l'accuse - à juste titre - d'avoir pirater une potion de James et Sirius.

Petit bonus à la fin de ce chapitre !

**Chapitre 6 : Surtout pas Harry !**

Lily ne fut pas fâchée de voir le vendredi arriver tant la semaine avait été éprouvante. Après l'accident du cours de défense contre les forces du mal la situation était devenue plus que tendue entre les serpentards et les maraudeurs. Même si rien ne s'était encore passé, la jeune fille avait bien remarqué que les maraudeurs complotaient un peu plus qu'à leur habitude. Ce qui la blessait le plus, c'est que leurs conversations s'arrêtaient brusquement dès qu'elle passait à proximité. Elle qui avait cru que leurs relations s'étaient un peu améliorées...

Le professeur Slughorn avait confirmé que la potion de James et Sirius avait été modifiée, mais l'affaire avait été étouffée. Bien entendu les maraudeurs clamaient à tout va que le responsable était Severus et même Lily l'avait soupçonné :

- Sev' je t'en prie dis moi que tu n'es pas responsable !

Ils se trouvaient alors dans le hall d'entrée, où dès la sortie du cours, Lily l'avait rattrapé pour lui demander des explications.

- Je n'y suis pour rien ! s'indigna Severus. Pourquoi tu m'accuses sans preuve ? Tu ne vaux pas mieux que les autres gryffondors finalement...

Sur ces paroles dures, Severus avait tourné les talons et Lily était rentrée, la mort dans l'âme à la tour des gryffondors.

De toute la semaine Severus ne lui avait pas reparlé et c'était bien la première fois qu'une de leur dispute dégénérait à ce point. D'habitude il ne leur fallait pas une journée pour se réconcilier. Lily en avait conclu qu'il devait vraiment être blessé par ces accusations, mais elle lui en voulait toujours. Ce vendredi soir la jeune fille broyait donc du noir en essayant vainement de se concentrer sur son livre de botanique.

_"La branchiflore a été découverte par Elladora Ketteridge en 1653. Cette plante aquatique aux propriétés étonnantes permet au sorcier qui la consomme de..."_

Bien entendu les maraudeurs étaient installés sur leur canapé préféré face à la cheminée et se parlait à voix basse. Lily n'arrivait malheureusement pas à entendre ce qu'ils se disaient.

_"...ses effets durent environ une heure. On peut la trouver dans les régions marécageuses mais plus particulièrement dans le Nord de l'Ecosse et de..."_

Elle ferma le livre et le reposa sur la table basse qui se trouvait devant elle. Ce n'est décidément pas ce soir qu'elle arriverait à se concentrer sur sa botanique. A ce moment là Gideon Prewett déboula dans la salle commune en hurlant :

- Vous ne devinerez jamais ce qui vient de se passer !

- Non mais je sens que tu vas nous le dire, commenta Sirius, goguenard.

Gideon marqua un temps d'arrêt pour reprendre son souffle, mais Lily le soupçonnait de simplement ménager son effet.

- Toutes les affaires des serpentards de notre année sont dans le lac ! Ils essayent de les rattraper mais elles se mettent à hurler dès qu'ils essayent de les toucher.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers le groupe de maraudeurs qui mimait avec plus ou moins de réussite la stupéfaction la plus totale. Gidéon poursuivit :

- Vous auriez du voir le caleçon de Rogue lui hurler "Je refuse de retourner avec toi ! Tu ne me laves pas assez souvent !" C'était juste magique !

Même Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle se rapprocha des maraudeurs et leur demanda :

- Comment vous avez fait pour avoir le mot de passe de leur salle commune ?

- Et qu'est ce qui te dit que c'est nous ? réplique James.

- Quelle est la formule déjà ? fit Lily en faisant semblant de réfléchir. Ah oui voilà : "Je le sais c'est tout".

James eut un sourire en coin.

- C'est un secret de famille Evans, dit Sirius en lui faisant un énorme clin d'œil.

Lily fronça les sourcils. Elle savait que le frère de Sirius était à serpentard, mais vu l'absence totale de relation qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre, c'était assez étonnant que Regulus Black leur ait fourni le mot de passe.

- Disons dette familiale, précisa Sirius.

- Je pensai que tu serais plus énervée que cela, commenta James en la regardant.

- Je n'en ai rien à faire des serpentards, répondit Lily sèchement sous le regard surpris mais content des maraudeurs.

Même si elle ne cautionnait pas ce genre de plaisanterie, Lily avait été bien trop choquée par la mésaventure de Sirius avec la potion de mémoire pour ne pas comprendre qu'ils aient répliqué. De plus, ses relations avec Severus n'étant pas au beau fixe, elle avait encore moins de scrupule. Pris d'une soudaine inspiration elle demanda :

- On fête l'anniversaire de Mary demain, ça vous dit de venir ?

- Ouais pourquoi pas, répondit Sirius.

Il se tourna vers les autres maraudeurs qui acquiescèrent. Ce n'est qu'en retournant vers son dortoir que Lily se demanda ce qui lui avait pris de les inviter. Elle se dit que cela ne lui ferait pas de mal de s'intégrer un peu plus aux gryffondors de son année, tant son amitié avec Severus l'avait un peu détachée des autres, exception faite de Mary et Alice.

Les maraudeurs déboulèrent dans la salle commune à huit heures tapante en hurlant et sautillant dans tout les sens :

- On est repris dans l'équipe, clama James.

- Tout les quatre ! hurla Sirius en entament un câlin collectif avec James et les jumeaux Prewett, qui jouaient au poste de poursuiveur.

- C'est cool, commenta Alice qui tentait de cacher la montagne de friandise avec son corps. Et qui est le nouvel attrapeur ?

Mary apparu à ce moment là derrière le groupe des quatre garçons qui sautillaient toujours sur place.

- C'est moi !

Lily et Alice en restèrent bouche bée.

- Tu n'étais pas sensée être en retenue avec Rusard ? demanda la brune.

- Et bien en fait... non, répondit Mary. Je suis désolé de vous avoir menti les filles mais j'étais super stressée alors j'ai préféré ne pas vous en parler.

- Mais je croyais que tu ne voulais pas intégrer l'équipe car ça te prendrait trop de temps, dit Lily.

La rousse avait toujours su que Mary était très douée en balai volant, contrairement à elle, mais la jeune fille avait toujours affirmée ne pas vouloir faire de Quidditch pour autant. La blonde eut un furtif coup d'œil vers Sirius.

- J'ai changé d'avis. Mais au fait c'est quoi tout ça ?

Elle désignait les sucreries empilées sur une table. Alice et Lily s'exclamèrent alors :

- Bon anniversaire !

Le cri fut reprit en cœur par les maraudeurs et les jumeaux Prewett. Sirius, toujours déchainé, alla même faire un bisou sur la joue de Mary qui en rougit violemment.

- Et félicitation pour le Quidditch !

Toute la troupe s'installa confortablement autour des bonbons et James et Sirius entreprirent de décrire précisément la sélection de Quidditch, au grand dam de Lily qui n'aimait pas particulièrement ce sport. La conversation tourna ensuite autour de la sœur de Gideon et Fabien qui était enceinte.

- Non mais jusque là ça va, expliquait Gideon en mâchant une patacitrouille, le problème c'est qu'elle a décidé de l'appeler...

- ... Percy ! finit Fabien en fouillant dans un sachet de dragées surprises.

- C'est carrément hideux ! commenta Peter

Il s'en suivit un débat houleux sur le prénom du futur enfant de Molly Weasley.

- Moi j'aime bien Percy finalement, déclara Mary, de toute façon les prénoms en -y je trouve ça mignon.

- Moi aussi ! dit Lily. D'ailleurs je pense que si j'ai un jour un garçon je l'appellerais Harry.

James eut une grimace autant due au suçacide qu'il était en train de déguster qu'à la réponse de Lily.

- Eurk... Surtout pas Harry, c'est super moche !

Lily se tourna vers lui :

- Attends laisse moi deviner, tes futurs enfants s'appelleront quoi ? James Junior ?

Sirius et Remus eurent un ricanement et James qui était à court d'argument lança :

- Oh ça va Miss-Parfaite !

- Comment tu m'as appelé ? demanda Lily interloqué.

Sentant que l'ambiance se tendait un peu, Mary intervint :

- Et si on faisait un jeu !

Sirius eut un glapissement de joie et brandit une boite de bonbon :

- Ouais ! On pourrait jouer à Maléfice ou Vérité. Il y a justement une boite de Praline Piégée ici.

Comme Alice et Lily ne connaissaient pas les règles, Sirius entreprit de leur expliquer :

- C'est très simple ! Tu poses une question à quelqu'un et si la personne refuse de te répondre elle est obligée de manger une praline.

- Et elles ont quoi de particulier ces pralines ? demanda Alice, pas très rassurée.

Sirius eut un sourire carnassier :

- Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt. Bon Mary tu commences, après tout c'est ton anniversaire.

Mary prit le temps de bien réfléchir puis se tourna vers Lily :

- J'ai une question ! Pourquoi t'es tu disputé avec Severus ?

La jeune fille soupira tandis que tous les regards convergeaient vers elle. Elle savait qu'elle aurait due en parler à ses amies mais la rousse avait soigneusement évité le sujet de toute la semaine. Devant les maraudeurs, il était hors de question qu'elle avoue qu'elle l'avait soupçonné d'avoir piraté la potion de Sirius et James, cela aurait fait beaucoup trop plaisir à ce dernier.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, finit-elle par dire.

- Haha ! fit Sirius en poussant la boite de Praline Piégée vers elle.

A contre cœur Lily attrapa une praline et l'avala. Aussitôt d'immenses oreilles d'âne lui poussèrent sur la tête et la jeune fille poussa un cri tandis que ses amis étaient pris d'un énorme fou rire.

- J'adore ce jeu ! s'exclama Mary.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas les maléfices disparaissent au bout d'une heure, expliqua Sirius. Et c'est maintenant à toi de poser une question.

Lily n'aimait pas les jeux qui consistaient à ridiculiser une personne, mais pour Mary, qui avait l'air de bien s'amuser, elle accepta de faire un effort. Et puis après tout autant profiter de la situation, se dit-elle en se tournant vers James qui avait roulé par terre à force de rire.

- Dans ce cas, j'ai une question pour James.

Le jeune homme se releva et s'assit l'air un peu soupçonneux. Lily poursuivit :

- Pourquoi tu m'appelles Miss-Parfaite ?

James soupira en levant les yeux aux ciels et marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à : "Et voilà je le savais !".

- Lily, c'est sensé être des questions amusantes, intervint Sirius.

La rousse le fit taire d'un regard puis fixa James qui avait l'air plus gêné qu'autre chose.

- Mais je ne sais pas moi, c'est juste un surnom qu'on te donne ! Et puis avoue que tu essayes toujours de faire tout bien, c'est stressant à la fin !

Lily baissa les yeux. Elle détestait _vraiment_ ce jeu. En plus, vu l'ambiance lourde qui régnais désormais, elle avait l'impression d'avoir fichu en l'air la soirée de Mary. Elle appela Pollux qui se prélassait devant le feu de cheminée et le caressa distraitement pour éviter le regard des autres.

- À James ! dit Peter en essayant de remotiver la troupe.

Ce dernier avait cependant l'air peu enclin à poursuivre le jeu. Faisant un effort pour reprendre un air enjoué, il se tourna vers Mary :

- Question de Quidditch ! Où a-tu appris à jouer comme ça et pourquoi ne t'es tu pas présenté aux sélections avant ?

Il y eut de nombreuses protestations devant la double question et il s'en suivit un débat houleux pour savoir si oui ou non les deux questions étaient considérées comme distinctes. Après un long laïus de Peter sur la nécessité de respecter les règles lors d'un jeu en groupe, Mary coupa court au débat en acceptant de répondre :

- C'est mon père qui est un énorme de fan de Quidditch alors il m'entraine sur notre terrain depuis que je suis toute petite. Pour les sélections, je n'y avais simplement... jamais pensé avant.

Alice et Lily lui lancèrent un regard amusé mais les maraudeurs relevèrent une autre partie de la réponse :

- Votre terrain ? s'exclamèrent Sirius et James dans un bel ensemble.

- Hum oui, on a une grande maison, éluda Mary.

Grande maison était un euphémisme. Pour y avoir déjà passer des vacances, Lily savait que la demeure des Macdonald était un véritable palais. Le père de Mary travaillait au ministère à un poste très haut placé et sa mère avait créé une entreprise florissante de bijoux magiques. James, Sirius et les Prewett restèrent un instant songeur devant le fantasme absolu que représentait pour eux le fait de posséder un terrain de Quidditch.

Les questions se poursuivirent toutes la soirée sans qu'aucune ne soit particulièrement gênante. Ils en se connaissaient pas suffisamment pour en oser. Lily en fut agréablement surprise car elle aurait parié que James utiliserait le jeu pour la gêner ou l'énerver. Il n'en fut rien et le jeune homme vint même s'excuser à la fin de la soirée :

- Désolé pour le surnom c'est juste une habitude, il n'y a rien de méchant.

- Il faut que tu arrêtes de t'excuser Potter ou je vais finir par sérieusement croire que tu as changé de personnalité, ironisa Lily.

Contre tout attente le brun paru vexé.

- Ne dis pas cela, je pourrais te surprendre...

Ses yeux bruns fixèrent ceux de Lily un peu trop longtemps et il partit vers son dortoir, laissant la jeune fille songeuse.

_à suivre..._

**Le prochain chapitre sera du point de vue de James et s'appellera "La cabane hurlante". Comme vous pouvez le deviner, cela parlera surtout des Maraudeurs...  
**

**Mynimus  
**

Bonus : i11 . servimg . kom /u/f11/12/23/57/05/happyb10 . jpg (en virant les espaces en trop et en remplaçant kom par com)**  
**


	7. La cabane hurlante

Merci à **Blowyn** et **Echco** pour leur reviews ! :)

**Chapitre 7 : La cabane hurlante**

Ce matin là James se réveilla d'humeur morose. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et aperçu un ciel gris et froid, habituel en ce mois d'octobre. Le jeune homme se leva et se traina jusqu'à la salle de bain tout en saluant d'un marmonnement ses camarades de chambre.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Jamesinette, on a fait un cauchemar ? commenta Sirius en rigolant.

James ne pris même pas la peine de répondre et poursuivit son chemin sans un regard. Il prit une longue douche brûlante pour se détendre, s'habilla en vitesse et retraversa la chambre pour aller chercher sa cravate qu'il avait oubliée. Peter et Remus étaient partis petit-déjeuner mais Sirius, assis sur son lit, l'observait.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il aussitôt.

James aurait du s'en douter. Sirius ne laissait jamais un malentendu ou un non-dit perdurer en lui et les autres. D'habitude le brun l'admirait pour cela mais ce jour là il aurait juste aimé que son meilleur ami le laisse tranquille.

- Rien, je suis juste fatigué, répondit-il d'un ton détaché.

Sirius n'ajouta rien et ils se dirigèrent en silence vers la Grande Salle. Alors qu'ils s'orientaient vers le bout de la table, où étaient installés Peter et Remus, ils passèrent devant Rogue et Lily attablés à l'autre extrémité, qui discutaient avec animation. Une bouffée de colère le fit s'arrêter à leur hauteur. C'était leur table non, qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ? Il était dans son droit de lui demander de partir ! Mais avant de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit, il sentit Sirius le pousser dans le dos en lui soufflant :

- Pas bonne idée.

Il eut un mouvement d'humeur et avança tout en reconnaissant que cela n'aurait pas été judicieux de provoquer Severus devant Lily. Heureusement la jeune fille leur tournait le dos et ne s'aperçu de rien. Il s'assit à côté de Remus et Peter qui discutaient avec animation du festin d'Halloween, prévu pour le soir même. Le jeune homme resta silencieux tout en jetant des coups d'yeux fréquent vers l'autre bout de la table. Depuis que Lily et Severus s'étaient réconciliés, la jeune fille s'était détachée d'eux et passait beaucoup moins de temps avec les gryffondors. Paradoxalement, leurs groupes d'amis n'avaient jamais été aussi proches, notamment grâce à Alice et Remus amenés à se côtoyer régulièrement en tant que préfet, et Mary, qui s'était particulièrement bien intégrée à l'équipe de Quidditch.

James ne savait pas pourquoi mais les voir ensemble le mettait hors de lui : le mépris qu'il ressentait pour Rogue s'était mué en haine. Mais cela allait plus loin que cela : il s'était surpris la veille à faire une remarque acerbe sur Tibérius McLaggen, alors que ce dernier passait la porte de la salle commune en grande discussion avec Lily.

- Qu'est ce qui font tout les deux ? avait-il lancé d'un ton furieux

- Ils reviennent du club de Slug, je présume, avait répondu calmement Remus qui finissait son devoir d'arithmancie.

James s'était sentit stupide sur le coup. De quoi était-il jaloux ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il était amoureux de Lily ! Non il voulait simplement être ami avec elle, comme il l'avait expliqué de nombreuse fois à Sirius, qui s'obstinait à lui donner des coups de coudes moqueurs dès que la rousse passait près d'eux. Mais cette explication ne convainquait ni son ami ni lui-même : James n'avait pas besoin d'amis, les maraudeurs lui suffisait amplement.

La journée fut ennuyeuse au possible entre un cours d'histoire de la magie et un double cours d'arithmancie. James se demanda pour la n-ième fois ce qu'il lui avait pris de prendre ce cours, quand le professeur Septimus Tripolis compara devant toute sa classe ses capacités intellectuelles à celles d'un Boursouf. La copie ornée d'un P rouge vif, qui atterrit sur sa table acheva de l'humilier. James n'était pas habitué aux mauvaises notes, d'habitude il s'en sortait toujours honorablement tout en en faisant le minimum. De plus, même s'il n'aimait pas l'arithmancie, il s'était toujours arrangé pour se faire aider par Peter et rattraper son retard. Mais en ce moment il avait tout sauf la tête à ses devoirs.

Son moral remonta cependant en flèche en voyant la table du festin d'Halloween garnie de mets plus appétissant les uns que les autres. Il s'assit à la table des gryffondors en face de Sirius. Ce dernier discutait avec Mary Macdonald et James trouva qu'ils se rapprochaient beaucoup depuis qu'elle faisait parti de l'équipe. Il se promit d'éclaircir ce point plus tard et jugea plus opportun de faire honneur à une énorme tourte aux légumes.

En plein milieu du repas, alors que la conversation battait son plein, ils virent un hibou petit-duc brun voleter avec grâce et atterrir en plein sur un poulet rôti dont Peter s'apprêtait à se servir une part. Tandis que le jeune homme râlait devant cette intrusion, Lily eut une exclamation :

- Mary, c'est ton hibou, non ?

La blonde tourna les yeux vers le centre de la table et écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

- Tuck ?

À l'appel de son nom le hibou sautilla vers elle et lui tendit la patte, où était solidement fixé un parchemin. La jeune fille le détacha prestement et le lu. James vit son visage devenir de plus en plus blanc.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? la pressa Lily.

- C'est mon père, répondit-elle d'une voix blanche, le ministère a été attaqué.

Dans le concert d'exclamations et de questions qui suivit cette annonce, James se souvint que le père de Mary était haut placé au ministère. Cette dernière poursuivit ses explications :

- À priori Voldemort et sa bande de sbires. Il n'y a pas eut tant de dégâts, c'était plus une démonstration de force et les sorciers-vigiles ont rapidement prévenus les aurors. Il y aura un article demain dans la Gazette, mais d'après mon père l'affaire devrait être étouffée le plus possible.

- C'est absurde, souffla Alice, je connais plein de gens ici dont au moins un des parents travaille au ministère, comment veulent-ils étouffer cela !

James tourna les yeux vers la salle des professeurs et s'aperçu qu'il y régnait une agitation inhabituelle et même Chourave, d'habitude si enjouée, avait un air particulièrement grave. Quand à Dumbledore il était tout simplement absent, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon. James sentit une boule se former au fond de son ventre. Que se passait-il ? Il reposa ses couverts, toute faim l'ayant déserté. Le jeune homme n'aspirait plus qu'à aller se coucher.

Dans la salle commune, plusieurs groupes d'élèves discutaient avec animation, la nouvelle ayant apparemment rapidement fait le tour de Poudlard. James ignorant tout le monde, rejoignit le dortoir sans attendre les maraudeurs. Il n'avait aucune envie de disserter avec eux du sens de cette attaque. Le gryffondor savait que la situation devenait de plus en plus sombre et angoissante et en discuter ne changerait rien. De plus, il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça en ce moment. Le jeune homme se coucha en se disant que la journée avait été particulièrement pénible.

Le lendemain étant un samedi, il pensait pouvoir dormir tout son soûl mais fut réveillé par un Sirius, au sommet de sa forme :

- Allez James debout, ce soir c'est la pleine lune !

Il conclue ces mots par une magnifique imitation d'hurlement de loup-garou.

- Moins fort, supplia Remus, on pourrait t'entendre.

James s'habilla prestement et les quatre garçons se retrouvèrent en cercle au milieu de la chambre.

- Quel est le plan, chuchota Peter avec un air conspirateur un peu exagéré.

Sirius pris un air docte et sortit un parchemin et une plume.

- Récapitulons : à 18h Pomfresh emmènera Remus, ici présent, à la cabane hurlante par le passage sous le saule cogneur.

- D'ailleurs comment fait-elle pour passer sous le saule ? demanda Peter en se tournant vers Remus.

James se le demandait aussi et il attendit la réponse avec avidité. En effet, le dernier jeu à la mode à Poudlard était de se faufiler entre les branches belliqueuses de l'arbre enchanté afin d'en toucher le tronc. Personne n'avait réussi jusqu'à présent. Mais Remus se gratta la tête, embêté :

- Elle utilise un sortilège informulé pour appuyer sur un nœud à la base du tronc, mais je serai bien incapable de le refaire.

James se demanda pourquoi ils n'avaient pas pensés à ce détail avant, mais ils avaient été tellement préoccupés par la transformation en animagi, que tout leur reste leur avait semblé négligeable, une fois cette difficulté surmontée.

- Hého ! fit Sirius. On a réussi la transformation en animagus c'est pas pour se faire arrêter par un stupide saule.

- En plus c'est le seul de toute la Grande-Bretagne, gémit Remus, je doute que la réponse se trouve à la bibliothèque.

- Moi je pourrais, intervint Peter.

Un silence se fit et les trois amis se tournèrent vers lui, interloqués :

- Si je me transforme en rat, continua Peter qui était devenu un peu plus rouge que d'habitude, je pense pouvoir arriver au nœud sans problème.

Sirius tapa un grand coup sur le sol en hurlant :

- C'est génial ! On a trouvé la solution !

Malheureusement, dans son excitation il écrasa de son poing le crapaud de Peter qui avait du s'échapper de son vivarium. Le malheureux Peter poussa un cri déchirant en se précipitant sur son animal :

- Alphonse !

La pauvre bête avait l'air tellement mal en point, que Peter, au bord des larmes, refusa de faire quoi que ce soit tant que Pomfresh ne l'eut pas examiné. Sirius marmonna des excuses, plus désolé par le temps perdu que par l'état du crapaud. Mais James savait que son ami était quand même touché par la détresse de Peter.

L'amitié entre ces deux là avait été aussi surprenante que rapide. Un jour, Sirius avait surpris Peter penché sur la rambarde d'un escalier, en train de discrètement balancer une bombabouse sur Lucius Malefoy qui venait de l'insulter. Après avoir lâché un énorme rire, Sirius avait aussitôt pris sous son aile ce garçon timide et un peu rondouillard qui s'était révélé pleins de surprise et d'inventivité - notamment lorsqu'il s'agissait de jouer des tours aux serpentards. James avait mis plus de temps à l'apprécier mais l'admiration sans borne que Peter lui portait avait fait penché la balance en sa faveur. Quant à Remus, pour qui le fait d'avoir des amis représentaient déjà un miracle en soi, il s'était reconnu dans ce garçon isolé et rejeté.

L'affaire du crapaud leur pris une bonne partie de la matinée et, arrivé au déjeuner, ils n'étaient pas beaucoup plus avancés. Heureusement une fine pluie glacée se mit à tomber chassant du parc tous les élèves s'y étant aventuré. Ils se glissèrent discrètement jusqu'au saule cogneur puis tout se passa avec une facilité déconcertante : Peter n'eut aucun mal à se transformer en rat, sans doute galvaniser par l'enjeu, et les maraudeurs arrivèrent sans encombre à la cabane poussiéreuse. Un matelas sommaire y était installé mais James remarqua surtout les énormes traces de griffes, qui marquaient chaque centimètre carré du bois. Remus aperçu son regard horrifié et réagit aussitôt :

- Vous pouvez encore renoncer...

- Tu plaisantes ? protesta aussitôt James.

- Non. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux de toute façon ! Si vous me libérez je risque de tuer quelqu'un !

Sirius soupira : ils avaient déjà eu cette conservation des milliers de fois.

- Tu as dis toi même que la présence d'animaux te permettait de reprendre le contrôle, commenta James.

- Vous ne comprenez pas ! cria Remus. En terme de lycanthropie, le contrôle est une notion plus qu'incertaine.

Sirius prit alors la parole, peu impressionné par l'énervement de son ami :

- Mais la dernière expérience s'est plutôt bien passée non ?

Il faisait allusion à la dernière transformation de Remus. Ses amis lui avaient envoyé des vêtements imprégnés de leur odeur d'animagi pour tester sa réaction. Le résultat avait été au-delà de toute espérance : Remus avait avoué que l'odeur d'animaux le détournait efficacement de son désir de mordre un humain. Le jeune homme soupira donc et James comprit qu'il avait capitulé : la différence avait été bien trop bénéfique pour que Remus y renonce.

James devait s'avouer qu'il ne se sentait quand même pas rassuré, contrairement à Sirius qui avait un sens du danger un peu particulier, mais il irait jusqu'au bout pour Remus, quel que soit les risques encourus. Heureusement que Peter n'avait pas vu ces marques ! Il était trop occupé à gambader dans tous les coins, s'habituant à percevoir le monde comme un rat. Sirius se transforma à son tour, sans que James s'en aperçoive, et il comprit que son tour était venu. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra, visualisant en lui l'image de cerf, mais son esprit était parasité. Il rouvrit les yeux et contempla avec déception ses bras toujours aussi désespérément humains. Remus posa sa main sur son épaule et dis doucement :

- Détends toi James.

Son sixième sens avait du l'avertir de la nervosité que ressentait son meilleur ami mais James avait tout sauf envie qu'on ait pitié de lui. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait ! La dernière fois, la transformation avait parfaitement réussie, même si elle n'avait duré que quelques minutes. Le jeune homme vit du coin de l'œil Sirius qui s'amusait à pourchasser Peter et qui se retrouva, dans sa poursuite, coincé sous une chaise. Remus se précipita pour l'en dégager mais l'incident suffit à faire sourire James. Détendu, il rappela à son esprit l'image du cerf.

Aussitôt, des poils fins et bruns apparurent sur sa peau, ses membres se transformèrent, les doigts se soudant, les os se modifiant -sans être douloureux le processus n'était pas particulièrement agréable -, des bois pesèrent sur son front, sa tête s'abaissa subitement et sa vision se troubla. Après quelques secondes d'absences, ses yeux de cervidés firent une mise au point et James se demanda qui avait allumé la lumière. Il se rappela ensuite que les yeux de cerfs étaient bien plus performants dans l'obscurité que ses yeux humains : la cabane lui apparu légèrement plus floue mais bien plus éclairée. Son ouïe percevait chaque bruissement des pattes de Peter, son odorat ressentait avec force l'odeur de chien de Sirius : son instinct fit d'ailleurs battre son cœur avec force pendant quelques instants, devant cette senteur ennemie, mais son esprit humain reprit rapidement le dessus.

Le jeune homme se rendit compte avec plaisir que ses pensées étaient plus simples, plus imagées que dans son esprit humain. Boire, manger, courir : finalement la vie était facile. Il s'abandonna à ses instincts, ravi de quitter la morosité qui l'habitait depuis quelques jours, mais ses pattes tremblantes lui rappelèrent qu'il lui fallait d'abord s'accoutumer à sa nouvelle forme.

Une fois bien réhabitués à leurs animagi respectives, James, Sirius et Peter reprirent le chemin de Poudlard pour le dîner tandis que Remus rejoignait l'infirmerie. Le soir venu, ils reprirent le chemin de la forêt interdite. La transformation fut sans problème, les trois garçons ayant hâte de vivre leur première nuit de pleine lune. Peter se faufila jusqu'au saule cogneur et libéra aussitôt une silhouette sombre et gigantesque. James ressentit une terreur sourde devant la vue de Remus changé en loup-garou. Son poil était noir et court, sa stature faisait presque le double de celle de Sirius et seul deux yeux dorés lui rappelaient que l'un de ses meilleurs amis était prisonnier, quelque part à l'intérieur de ce monstre. Le chien noir s'avança prudemment à la rencontre du loup mais ce dernier bondit avec facilité par dessus le maraudeur et se précipita vers Poudlard.

Sirius bondit à sa poursuite mais James le rattrapa et le distança sans problème, ravi de constater qu'il était au moins deux fois plus rapide que son meilleur ami. Il distança ensuite le loup avec la même facilité et s'arrêta brusquement, se postant entre le château et Remus, droit sur ses longues pattes ongulées, les bois fièrement dressés vers le ciel étoilé. Le loup garou se stoppa aussitôt, observant cet intrus dont l'odeur n'était pas humaine mais faisait remonter dans sa mémoire un souvenir enfoui. James attendit, espérant que les hypothèses de Sirius seraient confirmées : ce n'est qu'en voyant Remus se précipiter vers le château qu'il avait pris conscience de la folie de leur entreprise. Mais comme prévu, le loup, apaisé par la présence d'autres animaux, repris le contrôle et se détourna du château.

Les quatre silhouettes s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt interdite et alors qu'il fonçait à toute allure entre les troncs d'arbre, évitant avec une facilité déconcertante tous les obstacles, James ressentit une liberté encore inconnue.

_à suivre..._

**Le prochain chapitre sera du point de vue de Rogue et s'appellera "Le secret des Serpentards".**

**Mystère, mystère... ;)**

**Mynimus**


	8. Le secret des Serpentards

Merci à **Echco** et **Blowyn** pour leurs reviews !

Chapitre estampillé "serpy" ! Désolé pour ceux qui n'aime pas Rogue mais j'adore écrire de son point de vue... Enfin c'est pas pour autant que j'en oublie que la fic porte d'abord sur James et Lily, don't worry ;) .

Petite précision de prononciation (au cas où) :

- Circe se prononce Si - rssé.

- Dolohov se prononce Do-lo-off

- Cuff se prononce Keuf

- Evan se prononce É-vanne

- Lewis se prononce Lé-ouisse

- Medici se prodonce Mé-di-tchi

Nouveau bonus à la fin de ce chapitre !

**Chapitre 8 : Le secret des Serpentards**

_Des flots de lumières entraient par les vitraux et se déversaient sur eux. Le dos agréablement chauffé par le soleil, Severus tenta de se concentrer sur son manuel de Potions mais ne put s'empêcher de lever la tête pour la contempler. Elle écrivait consciencieusement sur un parchemin et le grattement de sa plume était le seul bruit qui troublait le silence paisible de la bibliothèque. La salle était complètement vide et même Mme Pince semblait avoir disparue. Lily souffla sur une de ses mèches auburn, troublant ainsi la poussière qui voletait dans les rayons de lumière autour d'elle. Severus se leva, sans pouvoir discerner l'intention qui l'avait amener à ce mouvement et sans même essayer de l'analyser, et se rapprocha d'elle. La jeune fille leva la tête vers lui et lui sourit. Mû par une émotion inconnue, le serpentard s'assit à ses côtés sur le banc et rapprocha son visage du sien. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches et il pouvait presque entendre leurs cœurs battre à l'unisson. Quand leurs bouches se rencontrèrent, Severus eut l'impression de quitter le sol. Il percevait chaque sensation avec force : ses mèches de cheveux qui caressait sa joue, l'odeur de son parfum et surtout ses lèvres, ses lèvres contre les siennes..._

_- Severus !_

_La voix était grave et semblait venir de toutes les directions. Rompant le baiser pour en découvrir l'origine, le jeune homme vit avec horreur le visage de Lily, puis toute la pièce, devenir flou._

_- Severus !_

Une main ferme le secoua sans ménagement et, ouvrant péniblement les yeux, le brun reconnu avec déplaisir Wilfrid Mulciber.

- On est à la bourre là, magne toi, lui intima le blond.

Severus se demanda s'il était possible - et même normal - de détester autant quelqu'un. Il se leva non sans lui jeter un regard noir et se prépara rapidement. Il suivit ensuite machinalement Evan, Wilfrid, Lewis et Alphard jusqu'à la Grande Salle, trop ébranlé encore par son rêve. À sa grande déception, plus il essayait de s'en souvenir, plus celui ci s'évaporait. Seul un sentiment de trouble délicieux lui restait. Depuis quelques jours, la situation avec Lily était idyllique. Sans doute dans l'espoir de se faire pardonner ses accusations, la jeune fille avait même renoncé à faire des remarques sur ses "amis" de Serpentard et il n'avait jamais passé autant de temps en sa compagnie à Poudlard. Alors bien sûr, Severus se sentait un peu coupable de lui mentir ainsi, mais la simple vue de son sourire lumineux dès qu'elle l'apercevait suffisait à étouffer ces regrets.

Arrivé à destination, il la chercha machinalement du regard mais ne l'aperçu pas. Un peu déçu, il s'assit en face de Daisy Parkinson qui le scruta aussitôt :

- Tu as de la bave juste là, dit-elle en désignant le coin de sa propre bouche.

Sous les ricanements des Serpentards, Severus s'essuya rapidement la bouche en rougissant. Heureusement pour lui, Lewis Wilkes enchaina sur un autre sujet :

- J'ai espionné l'entraînement des Gryffondors hier, et figurez vous que leur nouvelle attrapeuse, Macbidule, se dérouille pas trop mal.

Johanna Dolohov, qui jouait également au poste d'attrapeur, leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je t'en prie on va les massacrer, je suis sur que cette gourdasse n'a jamais attrapé un Vif d'or de sa vie !

- Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça ! intervint Wilfrid en serrant ses couverts dans ses énormes mains.

Circe et Daisy échangèrent un regard désespéré tandis qu'Avery déposait un baiser sur les lèvres de sa petite amie. Le blond se tourna ensuite vers Mulciber :

- Détend toi Will... dit-il de sa voix traînante.

Severus observait ces petites querelles avec la plus grande indifférence. Il laissa son esprit redériver vers Lily. Que signifiait ce rêve ? Jusqu'ici il ne s'était jamais permis d'espérer concrétiser quoi que ce soit avec elle, restant dans le domaine du fantasme. Pour le jeune homme, il était évident que la rousse était la femme de sa vie, il le savait depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait aperçue et le temps passant n'avait fait qu'amplifier cette certitude. Mais ils avaient tout leur temps non ? Mieux valait ne pas se précipiter, au risque de la perdre.

Ces pensées l'obsédaient encore alors qu'il attendait patiemment dans la salle de classe d'histoire de la magie, que le professeur Binns daigne faire son apparition.

- Il attend quoi le vieux schnock, pesta Evan Rosier, élégamment affalé sur sa chaise.

S'ennuyant fermement, le brun entreprit d'enchanter des boulettes de papier pour les envoyer vers Circe et Daisy, qui s'énervèrent pendant plusieurs minutes avant de trouver le coupable. Les deux brunes se tournèrent alors furieuses vers Evan et Lewis qui se tenaient les côtes de rire devant ce spectacle. Mais avant que les jeunes filles aient pu dire quoi que ce soit, la voix de Barnabas Cuff, les arrêta :

- Professeur Binns ? s'exclama le jeune homme.

Severus se tourna vers Barnabas, puis suivit son regard étonné jusqu'à la porte d'entrée que venait de passer le professeur... ou plutôt son fantôme. Si son apparence n'avait pas changé - les mêmes vieux vêtements démodés et les mêmes cheveux blancs - il était désormais translucide et flottait à quelques centimètres du sol. Les Serpentards, bouche bée, le virent flotter jusqu'à son bureau.

- Sortez vos livres, dit le professeur de sa voix essoufflée et sifflante, nous allons étudier la quatrième révolution des gobelins.

- Mais professeur ! intervint Daisy qui semblait au bord de l'hystérie. Vous êtes... Enfin vous êtes...

- Mort ! compléta Circe.

Le fantôme posa ses grands yeux gris indifférents sur elle.

- Et alors ?

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Severus eut le plaisir de voir Daisy et Circe, la bouche grande ouverte, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

Le cours se passa finalement de manière très habituelle et une fois la surprise passée, les serpentards reprirent leur somnolence habituelle. À la fin du cours, Severus se précipita hors de la classe, pressé de retrouver Lily afin de lui décrire avant tout le monde l'arrivée du professeur. Il la localisa dans le hall, en grande conversation avec Amos Diggory. Ce dernier, campé dans une position que le serpentard ne jugea absolument pas naturelle, ne cessait de se passer la main dans les cheveux. Il s'approcha d'eux et se positionna à côté de Lily, regardant le poufsouffle avec défi. Loin de s'en formaliser, le blond continua sa conversation sans même lui adresser un regard :

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses, mais moi je trouve ça génial !

- Oui, mais il faudra voir ça avec le professeur Slughorn, répondit Lily non sans jeter des regards gênés à Severus.

Le brun se rappela alors qu'Amos faisait partit de cette horrible "club de Slug" et ce pour l'unique raison que son oncle était le créateur du Nimbus 1000. Severus avait d'ailleurs toujours pensé que le poufsouffle devait plus sa place de capitaine à sa parenté avec Devlin Whitehorn qu'à ses performances sur un balai.

- Et sinon, poursuivit le blond d'un air dégagé, tu vas à Pré-au-lard ce week-end ?

- Peut-être, mais j'ai pas mal de travail en ce moment ! répondit Lily, étonnée.

- On pourrait allez boire un verre aux Trois Balais.

Merlin. C'était une plaisanterie ! Il vit Lily lui jeter un regard en coin avant de répondre à Amos :

- En fait... Je n'avais pas encore planifié ma journée. Donc euh... Je vais y réfléchir ?

- Super ! fit Diggory avec un large sourire avant de - enfin - s'éloigner.

Severus avait l'impression d'avoir un cognard au fond de l'estomac. Il se tourna vers la jeune fille, encore abasourdi parce qui venait de se passer.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas y aller ? fit-il d'une voix sèche.

L'affaire professeur Binns avait complètement quitté son esprit et des images de Lily et Amos ensemble parasitaient maintenant son cerveau. La rousse fronça les sourcils :

- Mais je fais ce que je veux !

- On parle d'Amos Diggory là ! Je vérifie parce que tu n'as pas l'air de te rappeler que c'est un crétin fini !

- Tu ne le connais pas, protesta la jeune fille.

- J'en ai pas besoin pour voir que tout ce qu'il veut c'est t'accrocher à son tableau de chasse.

Il y eut un silence et Severus se rendit compte qu'il venait de penser à voix haute. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine et ses mains étaient crispées par la colère. Lily plissa les yeux et articula trop calmement pour que ce soit naturel :

- Je vais m'en aller avant de _vraiment_ m'énerver. On va oublier cette conversation et ne plus aborder ce sujet à l'avenir.

Elle tourna les talons et fendit la foule des élèves qui se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle, laissant le jeune homme malheureux et dépité.

Le serpentard passa une très mauvaise journée et ne fut pas fâcher de retrouver sa salle commune, le soir venu. Bien entendu, il retrouva les serpentards de son année affalés sur les meilleurs canapés près du feu. Il s'assit près d'eux et sortit un livre de potion.

- "_Potions de Grands Pouvoirs_", lu Circe avant d'émettre un bruit de dégoût.

Severus ne releva même pas la tête de l'ouvrage. Quelques instants plus tard, Evan Rosier fit son apparition et, passablement énervé, demanda à Mulciber de se décaler afin qu'il puisse s'asseoir. Il s'affala ensuite en soupirant.

- T'étais où ? demanda Alphard pendant que Johanna, assis sur ses genoux, lui caressait les cheveux.

- En retenue, fit Evan d'un ton glacial.

Mulciber eut une exclamation :

- Comment ça se fait ?

- Il a lancé un sort à Bertha Jorkins parce qu'elle avait balancé à tout le monde qu'il avait embrassé Florence jeudi dernier, récapitula Johanna d'un ton moqueur.

Circe le regarda avec dégoût :

- Florence Medici ? Celle qui est en 4° année à serdaigle ?

- Elle est mignonne, commenta Alphard.

Johanna lui jeta un regard noir et lui tapa sur l'épaule en signe de désapprobation. Alphard eut un fin sourire pour toute réponse et entreprit de se faire pardonner en l'embrassant dans le cou. Severus, qui écoutait malgré lui la conversation, ne put s'empêcher de l'es observer avec une pointe de jalousie. Il avait été le premier étonné de voir que la rumeur d'une histoire entre Avery et Dolohov était vraie. Alphard était un garçon sournois et cruel, pas du tout populaire et Severus le soupçonnait d'être un peu dérangé ; alors que Johanna était probablement l'une des filles les plus belles et les plus courtisées de Poudlard. Le brun se disait en les voyant, que finalement tout était possible et que même deux personnes très différentes pouvaient être ensemble. Alors pourquoi pas Lily et lui ? Il repensa à son rêve et se replongea dans son livre en rougissant.

Evan Rosier, qui ne décolérait pas, observait la salle commune des serpentards de ses yeux bruns calculateurs, tel un roi contemplant ses sujets.

- Wilkes n'est pas là ? demanda-t-il.

- Il est avec Alecto Carrow, gloussa Daisy Parkinson, occupée à se vernir magiquement les ongles.

- Le troll de 4° année ? demanda Circe. Ne me dis pas qu'ils sont ensemble !

Severus jugea qu'elle exagérait un peu. Certes, Alecto n'était pas particulièrement jolie avec sa silhouette trapue et son nez tordu mais elle avait de jolis yeux et de longs cheveux sombres. Bien entendu, rien de comparable avec Circe qui était particulièrement fière de ses yeux noirs et de sa chevelure brune. Si Severus la trouvait très belle, il considérait la jeune fille, ainsi que Daisy Parkinson, comme parfaitement insupportables et stupides.

- Hum, apparemment c'est un peu compliqué entre eux, poursuivit Daisy avant de brandir fièrement ses ongles sur lesquels s'étalait désormais un vernis vert émeraude.

- Charmant, commenta Alphard ironiquement.

- Attends regarde de plus près, se vexa la jeune fille en lui mettant les mains sous le nez. Il ya des serpents argentés dessus.

- Oh c'est trop mignon, ils bougent ! s'exclama Johanna.

- C'est... magique ! commenta ironiquement Avery.

Severus, agacé par ces discussions puériles lança à la cantonade :

- On n'a pas décidé de ce qu'on allait faire aux Gryffondors après l'histoire du lac.

Leur haine commune à l'égard des maraudeurs faisait partie des rares choses que le jeune homme partageait avec son groupe d'amis. À ces mots, Evan eut une exclamation de mépris :

- C'est finit les querelles de gamins, Rogue, maintenant on passe aux choses sérieuses.

Un silence se fit et Rosier, ravit de l'effet provoqué, se redressa sur son canapé avant de parcourir le petit groupe de son regard perçant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Johanna d'une voix empressée.

Evan prit son temps avant de répondre, d'une voix plus basse :

- J'ai discuté avec Travers et Yaxley et apparemment ils y a une sorte de... groupe secret qui est en train de se former parmi les septièmes et sixièmes années.

- Un groupe secret ? ricana Alphard.

Johanna lui intima de se taire d'un regard et se reporta son attention sur Evan. Le brun poursuivit :

- Si j'étais toi je ne prendrais pas cela à la légère, ils sont plus puissants que tu ne le penses.

Severus ne put s'empêcher d'étouffer un rire moqueur. Evan darda aussitôt ses yeux bruns sur lui :

- Rira bien qui rira le dernier. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais il se passe des choses à l'extérieur et bientôt il faudra choisir son camp. Alors mieux vaut se mettre du bon côté le plus vite possible.

- Certes, répondit Severus peu impressionné, mais je doute qu'un groupe de Poudlard est vraiment une quelconque influence dans tout cela.

- Vraiment ? dit Evan d'un ton doucereux. Et oh en passant, si j'étais vous j'éviterais de trop traîner à Pré-au-lard ce week-end.

Il se renfonçât ensuite dans son canapé, savourant l'ambiance tendue qui régnait maintenant parmi ses camarades.

- Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'on risque ? fit Daisy d'une voix aigüe.

- Toi, avec ton arbre généalogique, pas grand chose, répondit Evan avec un sourire.

Severus sentit son estomac se tordre devant l'insinuation. Il ne savait pas exactement quoi mais _quelque chose_ allait se produire à Pré-au-lard, sans doute en relation avec Voldemort et sa bande de Mangemorts... qui en avait surtout après les né-moldus.

Lily.

Il revit comme un flash le visage d'Amos Diggory : " On pourrait allez boire un verre aux Trois Balais". Il se leva d'un bond sous le regard étonné des autres serpentards :

- Tu vas où ? demanda Evan d'un ton soupçonneux.

- J'ai... oublié un livre à la bibliothèque.

- Tu le récupéreras demain ! dit Daisy.

- Non, je... je veux le relire ce soir.

Sa réputation de rat de bibliothèque n'étant plus à faire, ses camarades n'insistèrent pas. Il bondit donc vers la porte de la salle commune et marcha à grands pas dans les couloirs déserts, priant pour ne rencontrer personne. Arrivé devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, il comprit en voyant son air revêche que la partie n'allait pas être facile.

- Je ne veux pas rentrer, je veux juste parler à quelqu'un, dit il calmement.

- Le mot de passe ? répliqua, implacable, le tableau.

Vraiment pas facile. Après dix minutes de négociations, Severus sentit sons sang-froid le quitter.

- Vous ne comprenez pas stupide tableau ! C'est une question de vie ou de mort !

- Stupide tableau ! s'offusqua la Grosse Dame.

La situation aurait pu dégénérer si Remus Lupin n'avait pas surgit à ce moment là. Il avait de larges cernes sous les yeux et semblait particulièrement épuisé.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il, étonné. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors à cette heure là ?

Jetant sa fierté aux mandragores, le serpentard se tourna vers lui, l'air suppliant :

- Il faut que je parle à Lily.

Surpris, le préfet hésita :

- Et bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Severus décida qu'il n'était peut-être pas un aussi gros crétin que ses amis. Quelques instants plus tard, Lily déboula en robe de chambre.

- Sev' ? Mais que ce que tu veux ?

- Ne vas pas à Pré-au-lard ce week-end !

Les mots s'étaient bousculés hors de sa bouche. La rousse fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras.

- Et pourquoi cela ?

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire, pas maintenant. Elle qui le poussait sans cesse à couper les ponts avec les autres serpentards, s'il lui avouait que ces derniers trempaient dans des histoires concernant les mangemorts, toute l'estime de Lily à son égard disparaîtrait. Non, il ne pouvait pas risquer de lui dire.

- Fais moi confiance, dit-il en fixant ses yeux verts.

- Tu traverses tout le château après le couvre-feu pour me demander de ne pas aller Pré-au-lard et ta seule explication c'est "Fais moi confiance" ?

Le jeune homme serra les poings d'impuissance mais resta muet.

- Tu fais ça à cause d'Amos, hein ? C'est nul de ta part !

C'était la meilleure ! Elle pensait qu'il faisait tout ça par jalousie ! Certes, il l'était, mais la sécurité de Lily lui importait bien plus à cet instant que ce stupide rendez-vous avec Diggory.

- Non ! s'indigna-t-il. Pas du tout !

- Alors pourquoi ?

Devant son silence elle poursuivit :

- Je vois. Et bien je ne comptais pas y aller mais je vais le faire juste pour te faire comprendre que ce n'est pas toi qui décides de mon emploi du temps !

Severus sentit la situation lui échapper, malheureusement la discussion dans le hall, jouait contre lui.

- Lily... Tu... tu ne comprends pas !

- C'est toi qui ne comprends pas. On n'est pas ensemble, Sev', et je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre.

Le tableau se referma avec un bruit sourd derrière la jeune fille, laissant le serpentard dévasté de l'autre côté.

_à suivre..._

**Que va-t-il se passer à Pré-au-lard ? Que va faire Rogue ? Toutes les réponses au prochain chapitre qui sera du point de vue de Lily et s'appellera "La marque des Mangemorts".**

**Mynimus**

Bonus : i11 . servimg . kom /u/f11/12/23/57/05/serpys10 . jpg (comme d'habitude, supprimez les espaces et remplacez kom par com)


	9. La marque des Mangemorts

Merci à **Blowyn**, **Echco** et** Mariyana Evans** pour leur reviews ! Je suis ravie de voir que vous appréciez Rogue. :)

**Chapitre 9 : La marque des Mangemorts**

Quand Lily rentra dans la salle commune des gryffondors, elle se dit qu'elle n'aurait décidément pas du reprendre du dessert. Mais les repas du club de Slug étaient tellement délicieux que c'était difficile d'y résister ! Arrivée à son dortoir, elle s'allongea sur son lit. Alice, qui lisait un roman, lui demanda :

- Bonne soirée ?

- Oh, comme d'habitude.

Elle n'aimait pas trop parler du club de peur que ses amies pensent qu'elle les prenait de haut. Il y eut un silence puis Mary entra dans la chambre en tenue de Quidditch, trempée de la tête au pied et dit d'une voix gutturale :

- Une douche ! Mon balai pour une douche !

- Tu mets de l'eau partout ! protesta Alice.

La jeune fille alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain et n'en ressortit que vingt minutes plus tard, propre et en peignoir, avant de s'affaler sur un fauteuil. Lily, qui n'avait pas bougé durant tout ce temps là et songeait sérieusement à prendre une potion pour son mal de ventre, lui demanda :

- C'est si terrible que ça ?

- Terrible ? s'offusqua Mary. Mais c'est l'enfer oui ! Amélia est une tarée, elle va tous nous tuer avec ses entraînements sous la tempête !

Amélia Bones était la capitaine de l'équipe de gryffondor, et réputée pour être assez intransigeante avec ses joueurs.

- Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi ai-je rejoint cette équipe de malheur ? gémit Mary.

- Pour pouvoir mater Sirius Black dans les vestiaires, répondit Alice sans lever le nez de son livre.

Mary eut une moue surprise devant cette remarque inattendue de la part de la timide brune.

- Hum, pas faux.

Lily eut un rire devant sa franchise.

- Oh les filles vous l'auriez vu avec sa tenue trempée ! dit Mary. Finalement ça vaut presque le coup de subir Bones...

Elle fixa ensuite Lily :

- Dis donc toi, tu n'étais pas au club de Slug avec Diggory ? Qui, rappelons le, t'as invité à boire un verre avec lui demain...

- Entre amis, précisa Lily.

Mary la regarda d'un air peu convaincu. Mais Lily était bien décidé à la faire mentir, même si elle aimait bien Amos, il y avait des moments où il pouvait se montrer franchement agaçant et imbu de lui même. Un peu comme James en fait... Sur cette pensée Lily se coucha et s'endormit rapidement.

Le lendemain, elle vit avec surprise qu'Amos l'attendait dans le hall. Mary et Alice s'éclipsèrent donc pour les laisser seuls, laissant Lily agacée de voir que d'un simple verre aux Trois Balais, ils étaient passés à un rendez-vous.

- On y va, fit Amos avec un grand sourire.

Lily se força à sourire à son tour puis chercha désespérément un sujet de conversation. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit d'accepter juste pour embêter Severus ? Mais il était allé franchement trop loin avec sa possessivité mal placée. Cependant, Amos se révéla être un compagnon agréable. Le temps étant froid, Lily constata avec plaisir que la température des Trois Balais était nettement plus agréable.

- Je vais chercher des bièraubeurres, annonça Amos.

Lily acquiesça et le regarda se diriger vers Mademoiselle Rosmerta, la gérante de l'établissement. Alors qu'elle parcourait le pub de son regard, constatant avec amusement que McGonagall buvait un verre en compagnie du professeur d'astronomie Isaac Proxima, une silhouette s'interposa entre elle et le bar. Elle reconnut Severus. Avant que celui-ci ait pu dire un seul mot, la jeune fille se leva furieuse :

- Sev' tu exagères !

- Rentre avec moi à Poudlard, s'il-te-plaît.

Offusquée par son aplomb, elle resta un instant muette avant de répliquer :

- Ce que tu peut être insupportable par moment ! Je t'ai déjà expliqué que je faisais...

- Lily ? Tout va bien ?

C'était Amos qui revenait avec deux énormes chopes et regardait Severus avec dégoût.

- Oui ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, Sev' allait partir.

Severus eut un regard blessé vers Lily puis se tourna vers Diggory :

- Ne te mêles pas de cela.

- Un problème Rogue ? demanda le bond au serpentard en posant ses chopes sur la table.

Lily n'aimait pas du tout le tour que prenait la situation et comme pour lui donner raison elle vit Severus sortir sa baguette magique et en menacer Amos qui répliqua aussitôt en dégainant la sienne.

- Non mais ça va pas ! Arrêtez cela tout de suite ! cria Lily.

Elle avait du crier un peu trop fort car les clients du pub se retournèrent vers eux et un mouvement d'attroupement commença. La rousse vit alors McGonagall se diriger vers eux, l'air furieuse :

- Rogue ! Diggory !

Il s'en suivit un sermon d'un quart d'heure sur les duels à la suite duquel McGonagall les renvoya sur le champ à Poudlard.

- Vous pouvez rester Miss Evans, conclue-t-elle, mais à l'avenir tenter de contenir un peu vos prétendants.

Lily s'était rarement sentit aussi humiliée. Sans un regard pour les deux jeunes hommes, elle sortit du pub et avança à grands pas dans la rue principale en ruminant contre Severus. Marchant, la tête baissée, elle se cogna brutalement à un jeune homme et s'étala par terre.

- Lily ?

Elle se releva et reconnu James Potter accompagné des autres Maraudeurs qui venait visiblement de dévaliser Zonko, étant donné les nombreux paquets qu'ils portaient. Mortifiée, la jeune fille se confondit en excuses.

- Tu es toute seule ? demanda James.

Lily fut surprise de constater qu'il avait l'air de vraiment s'inquiéter pour elle.

- Oui j'étais avec...

Étrangement elle n'osa pas avouer qu'elle était avec Amos et se contenta de déformer un peu la réalité.

- ...Severus. Mais il a du rentrer à Poudlard.

- Reste avec nous, on allait chez Honeyduck, proposa James.

Perplexe, Lily accepta machinalement et les suivit. Bien vite, les trois autres maraudeurs accélérèrent le pas et Lily se retrouva derrière en compagnie de James.

- Vous êtes vraiment amis, hein ?

La rousse eut un regard surpris.

- Rogue et toi, précisa le jeune homme.

- Euh... oui. Enfin, c'est compliqué en ce moment. Il est un peu possessif.

Elle se tut. Pourquoi se confiait-elle à James ? Leur relation ne cessait de la surprendre. Après une période de rapprochement au début de l'année, depuis que les choses s'étaient arrangées avec Severus, ils s'étaient relativement peu parlé. Sauf que Lily remarquait bien les regards qu'il lui jetait et c'était pour elle un grand sujet de perplexité. Malgré les allusions de Mary, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Potter, qui l'avait toujours ignoré et méprisait son meilleur ami, était tellement amical à certains moment - et toujours aussi insupportable à d'autres.

- Oui, je comprends, émit James avec diplomatie.

- Vraiment ?

Elle le regarda en coin et se surprit à penser qu'il était en fait plutôt mignon avec ses yeux bruns et ses cheveux en bataille, mais décidément trop prétentieux. Puis elle aperçu son expression horrifiée et suivit son regard : une énorme tête de mort flottait dans le ciel, un serpent sortant de sa bouche.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle épouvantée.

Les autres maraudeurs revenaient vers eux en courant.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? fit James à Sirius.

- Je ne sais pas mais ce n'est pas bon signe, on ferait mieux de rentrer à Poudlard.

Le petit groupe reprit la direction de Poudlard au pas de course tandis que des cris retentissaient au loin, dans leur dos. L'estomac vrillé par la peur, Lily pensa aussitôt à Mary et Alice : où étaient-elles ? Elle espérait de tout son cœur que ses deux amies se trouvaient en sécurité à Poudlard. Alors que la fin du village approchait, trois silhouettes encapuchonnées transplanèrent devant eux, leur barrant la route. Lily ne put retenir une exclamation de terreur. Les cinq jeunes gens stoppèrent aussitôt et se regroupèrent au centre de l'allée.

- On fait quoi, souffla James tandis que les Mangemorts avançaient vers eux.

- On attaque ! répondit Sirius sur le même ton en sortant sa baguette.

Lily fut ébahie de l'assurance du jeune homme. Les trois silhouettes s'étaient arrêtées à quelques mètres d'eux et l'une d'entre elle commenta d'un air narquois :

- Un Black ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Il se peut que tu te sois tromper de camp mon garçon.

- Je ne pense pas non, répliqua Sirius avec aplomb, le noir ne me va pas vraiment au teint.

Galvanisé par leur ami, James et Remus sortirent également leur baguette pendant que Peter s'évanouissait de terreur. Paniquée, Lily décida de suivre le mouvement et tenta de garder une main ferme en pointant la sienne sur le petit groupe.

- Assez joué. _Endoloris_ ! lança l'une des silhouettes.

- _Protego_ ! crièrent les quatre adolescents de concert.

Le sortilège ricocha contre la protection ainsi élevée. Le mangemort ricana :

- D'accord vous êtes un peu plus doué que prévu, mais rassurez vous j'étais loin d'être à mon maximum.

- Ça ne sent pas bon là, commenta Remus.

Sirius eut un regard illuminé vers lui puis leur chuchota à toute vitesse :

- Utilisez ce qu'on a pris chez Zonko !

Pardon ? Il comptait combattre trois sorciers adultes avec des farces et attrapes ? Mais alors que les mangemorts s'apprêtaient visiblement à leur lancer un maléfice, une volée de bombabouses lancée par les trois maraudeurs les atteignirent avec une remarquable précision. Poussant des hurlements de rages devant l'odeur pestilentielle qui s'échappait des objets enchantés, le mangemort qui s'était adressé à eux lança un sortilège informulé dans leur direction et Lily se sentit décoller de terre pour atterrir quelques mètres plus loin. Elle remarqua avec horreur que Sirius et Remus avait été assommés sur le coup et que James saignait abondamment de la tête. Se relevant elle lança un "_Stupefix !"_ dans la direction des mangemorts qui rirent grassement devant cette tentative désespérée. Un nouveau jet lumineux fut lancé dans sa direction : elle l'évita mais trébucha sous le souffle du sortilège.

À cet instant précis, une jeune femme transplana entre eux et les mangemorts. Elle se débarrassa élégamment de sa cape et Lily reconnu Isabella Weapon. Le professeur pointa sa baguette vers le groupe de mangemorts, ses cheveux bruns voletant dans le vent qui soufflait violemment dans l'allée. La rousse vit du coin de l'œil James courir dans sa direction et l'aider à se relever, mais elle garda son regard fixé sur la jeune sorcière.

Les trois mangemorts ricanèrent devant leur nouvelle adversaire, mais un rayon rouge les frappa, lancée par la baguette du professeur. Deux d'entre eux s'effondrèrent sur le coup. Le dernier mangemort, s'avança alors vers la jeune femme.

- Intéressant. Dommage que j'ai à tuer une aussi jolie femme que vous.

Le professeur Weapon répliqua par un nouveau sortilège et un duel s'engagea. Lily n'avait jamais vu une telle chose : les sorts s'enchainaient à une vitesse impressionnante.

- On devrait l'aider, souffla James à ses côtés.

La rousse se tourna vers lui et s'aperçut qu'il la tenait dans ses bras. Elle décida que le moment était mal choisi pour s'en formaliser. Avant qu'elle ait pu répondre, le professeur fut touché par un maléfice de son adversaire et s'effondra au sol. Ricanant, le mangemort s'avança vers son corps, sans doute pour l'achever.

- _Avada Keda..._

Sans se concerter James et Lily lancèrent alors un sortilège de concert. Les deux rayons fusionnèrent en un seul qui atteignit leur adversaire de plein fouet : le mage fut projeté en arrière. À cet instant, un groupe d'aurors mené par le professeur Dumbledore transplana dans l'allée. Jurant, le mangemort s'évapora aussitôt, non sans emmener avec lui ses deux camarades. Le professeur Dumbledore, flamboyant, lança alors un sort sur les corps du professeur Weapon ainsi que ceux de Remus, Sirius et Peter. Ceux-ci se mirent à flotter dans les airs.

- Amener les le plus vite possible à l'infirmerie, intima-t-il à James et Lily d'une voix qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.

Les deux gryffondors acquiescèrent et coururent le plus vite possible vers Poudlard, trainant les corps derrière eux. Arrivé à l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh, dépassée par l'afflux de blessé qui arrivait de Pré-au-lard, se précipita vers eux et prix en charge leurs amis. Elle leur demanda ensuite sèchement :

- Vous êtes blessés ?

James indiqua sa tête toujours sanguinolente mais l'infirmière eut un reniflement agacé :

- Vous devriez survivre.

Ils furent ensuite chassés sans ménagement de l'infirmerie et se retrouvèrent dans le couloir. James, furieux d'être ainsi séparés de ses amis, s'assit par terre en déclarant qu'il ne bougerait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas de leurs nouvelles. Lily se laissa glisser à ses côtés, étonnée de constater qu'elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Constatant son état, James passa aussitôt un bras autour de ses épaules :

- Ça va ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est rien, soupira-t-elle.

- On l'a échappée belle, commenta James.

Lily garda le silence. Ils attendirent ainsi un long moment et la jeune fille, épuisée, finit par poser sa tête sur l'épaule du brun, décidant qu'elle statuerait sur son cas plus tard. Elle dut s'endormir, car elle fut brusquement réveillée par des voix. Se relevant, les deux jeunes gens entendirent les bruits d'une dispute, puis Isabella Weapon et Albus Dumbledore sortirent de l'infirmerie. La jeune professeure semblait passablement énervée :

- Mais je vais parfaitement bien !

- Ce n'est pas raisonnable Bella, vous devriez rester à l'infirmerie, dit doucement le directeur.

- Il n'est pas né celui qui m'enfermera dans cette stupide infirmerie ! répliqua la jeune femme.

Le professeur Dumbledore aperçu alors James et Lily :

- Mr. Potter, vous serez ravi d'apprendre que vos amis sont réveillés et que leurs jours ne sont pas en danger. Je pense que vous pouvez allez les voir.

James eut une exclamation réjouie et se précipita dans l'infirmerie. Le professeur Dumbledore s'éloigna également. Le professeur Weapon s'apprêtait à partir dans la direction opposée quand Lily s'exclama :

- Attendez professeur !

La jeune femme se retourna étonnée.

- Je voudrais vous remercier, dit Lily.

- Je n'ai fait que mon devoir Mlle Evans, répondit le professeur Weapon, et après tout c'est vous qui m'avait sauvée. Je suis très impressionnée.

Lily en resta muette et la jeune femme poursuivit en la fixant de ses beaux yeux bleus :

- Vous êtes courageuse, c'est une qualité rare par les temps qui court.

Elle lui sourit et s'éloigna laissant la rousse subjuguée. Le professeur Weapon était _impressionnée_ ? C'était une plaisanterie ? Lily décida de retourner à son dortoir pour vérifier que Mary et Alice étaient saines et sauves. Les deux jeunes filles étaient en effet dans la salle commune, ainsi que la quasi-intégralité des gryffondors. Tous ne parlait que de l'incident de Pré-au-lard. Elles se précipitèrent vers elle :

- Par Merlin, Lily tu étais où ? demanda Alice en la prenant dans ses bras.

Lily leur conta toute l'histoire.

- Et bah dis donc ! s'exclama Mary, qui aurait cru cela de Weapon ! On se demande pourquoi elle est professeure, moi je l'aurais plutôt vu auror.

Amélia Bones, qui se trouvait à proximité, intervint :

- C'était le cas !

Les trois jeunes filles se tournèrent aussitôt vers la préfète-en-chef.

- Comment ça ? demanda Lily.

- Isabella Weapon était en septième année quand je suis arrivée à Poudlard. C'était une vraie terreur ! Elle était incroyablement douée mais passait son temps en retenue, je ne compte même pas le nombre de points qu'elle a fait perdre à Gryffondor ! Après Poudlard, elle a intégré le bureau des Aurors mais s'est faites virée, ce qui ne m'étonne guère vu son caractère impossible : elle n'a jamais pu supporter l'autorité.

Les maraudeurs entrèrent à cet instant dans la salle commune et Lily fut soulagée de voir qu'ils avaient l'air de bien se porter. Amélia poursuivit :

- Ça toujours été la chouchoute de Dumbledore, cela ne m'étonne pas qu'il l'ait engagé comme professeure.

James la coupa :

- Vous parler de Weapon ?

Un cercle s'était formé autour d'Amélia pendant qu'elle racontait son histoire. Franck Londubat, un sixième année aux cheveux bruns et courts, prit la parole :

- Pourquoi, tu sais ce qui s'est passé à Pré-au-lard ?

- Tu plaisantes ? répondit James d'une voix forte. Je lui ai quasiment sauvée la vie.

Lily en resta abasourdie.

- On s'est fait attaquer par des mangemorts, précisa Sirius. Le professeur Weapon est arrivé et a commencé à se battre avec eux mais elle s'est prit un sortilège

Un murmure parcouru l'assemblée. Se passant la main dans les cheveux, James poursuivit :

- Ouaip, et si j'avais pas été là je crois bien qu'elle finissait en morceaux !

Pour couronner le tout, il s'approcha de Lily et lui dit d'une voix douce en lui prenant l'épaule :

- Ça va toi ? Tu t'es remise ?

Lily avait rarement eu autant envie de gifler quelqu'un. Se contenant, elle lui dit à voix basse :

- Tu parles sûrement du sort qu'_ON_ a jeté !

- Je crois que tu es en état de choc, Lily, fit James avec un air compréhensif.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et il détourna son regard, un peu gêné. Horripilée par son comportement, elle se dégagea alors et prit la direction de son dortoir, suivie par Mary et Alice. Lily se sentait stupide. Après ce qu'ils venaient de vivre, il osait la traiter comme une gamine et se vanter devant tout le monde !

James Potter était définitivement un sombre crétin.

_à suivre..._

**Le prochain chapitre sera du point de vue de James et s'appellera "Orgueil & Préjugés" (oui comme le livre ^^).**

**Mynimus**


	10. Orgueil & Préjugés

Mariyana Evans : Et oui "weapon" veut dire arme en anglais, d'où son nom ! Pour ton interprétation, elle m'aura en tout cas bien fait rire. :) Je n'imagine tout simplement pas Lily le frapper devant tout le monde, pas par peur de ses groupies mais parce que ce n'est pas dans son caractère. En tout cas maintenant, elle le méprise complètement...

Agnes Titi : Mais il est gentil Rogue ! Hum je ne suis pas très partiale je l'adore. Et si James est attrapeur dans les films, JK Rowling a précisé en interview qu'il était poursuiveur. J'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Chapitre 10 : Orgueil & Préjugés**

James constata avec énervement au petit-déjeuner, que Lily avait décidé de complètement l'ignorer, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Il avait été attentionné, il s'était inquiété pour elle et en échange elle boudait ! Cette fille était incompréhensible.

- Tu me passes le bacon, Sirius ? demanda Lily, alors que James se trouvait beaucoup plus près dudit bacon.

Sirius eut un regard désolé pour son ami et s'exécuta. Soupirant, le brun à lunette se reporta sur sa Gazette du sorcier. Le journal titrait en pleine page : "_Attaque à Pré-au-lard_". Une photo de la marque des Mangemorts que l'auteur de l'article avait rebaptisé "la marque des Ténèbres", s'étalait en dessous. Même sur papier, elle était décidemment toujours aussi terrifiante... Le nombre de victime avait été élevé, surtout chez les villageois, mais James était surtout soulagé qu'aucun élève n'ait été touché. Il y avait bien sûr quelques blessés légers, mais dans l'ensemble cela aurait pu être bien pire.

Bien entendu, les sorties à Pré-au-lard avait été supprimée jusqu'à nouvel ordre et les élèves prenaient conscience que ce conflit, qui leur avait semblé si lointain bien à l'abri à Poudlard, était dorénavant à leur porte. Des bruits couraient désormais que Voldemort en voulait aux né-moldus et plusieurs voix relayaient sa pensée. James avait entendu distinctement Lewis Wilkes dire à Johanna Dolohov :

- Finalement, ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, que quelqu'un se soit décidé à faire un peu de ménage.

Il avait eu envie de vomir. C'était quoi la prochaine étape ? Livrer tout les né-moldus à Voldemort pour pouvoir être tranquille ? La lâcheté de certains élèves le dégoutait.

Mais une autre pensée l'occupait : l'approche du bal de Noël. Comme si un signal avait été donné, toutes les filles de Poudlard avait subitement décidé que la chasse aux cavaliers était ouverte et tout le monde ne parlait plus que de cela. James détestait danser. Comme le bal était ouvert à partir de la cinquième année, il ya avait échappé jusque là mais il allait vite devoir se trouver une cavalière s'il ne voulait pas se ridiculiser en y allant tout seul.

Une semaine se passa durant laquelle les rumeurs s'intensifièrent et ce n'est que le vendredi midi, alors qu'ils étaient sur le chemin de la serre, que James osa demander à Sirius :

- Et mec, tu t'es trouvé une cavalière toi ?

- Ouaip, j'y vais avec Florence Medici, répondit Sirius d'un ton dégagé.

- Quoi ! Le canon de 4° année ! s'étonna James.

- Que veux tu c'est ça d'avoir du succès.

James poussa son ami en rigolant, mais au fond de lui il était un peu jaloux. Durant le cours, qui portait sur la Voltiflor, James et Sirius passèrent tout leu temps à discuter sur le match de Quidditch contre les serpentards prévu pour le week-end. À la fin de la matinée, le professeur Chourave leur demanda d'aller rempoter leur Voltiflor. James prit donc la plante et se dirigea au fond de la serre, où il vit Lily occupée à rempoter sa propre Voltiflor. Il s'accroupit à côté d'elle et commença à creuser un trou dans la terre. La jeune fille lui jeta un regard noir par dessus son pot. James chercha désespérément un sujet de conversation mais, comme d'habitude en présence de la rousse, son cerveau avait décidé de s'absenter.

- Tu boudes ? finit-il par demander.

Elle ne répondit rien.

- Continue, je te trouve mignonne quand tu boudes.

Lily eut un grognement rageur :

- T'es vraiment pénible.

James eut un large sourire : c'était vraiment trop facile de la provoquer. En plus ce n'était pas forcément faux, il adorait la voir s'énerver, enfin tout plutôt que de l'ignorer.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu arrêtes de bouder ?

- Arrêter d'être un crétin prétentieux.

- Tu veux aller au bal avec moi ?

Stop. Il venait de dire quoi là ? James se maudit : il allait se ridiculiser complètement ! Elle le détestait ! Lily se figea et lui lança un regard étonné :

- Au bal de Noël ? Avec toi ?

- Euh...oui.

James se surpris à attendre sa réponse, le cœur battant et les mains moites. Il détestait cette sensation.

- Oh. C'est très gentil de ta part mais j'y vais déjà avec Amos, répondit Lily en rougissant.

James sentit son cœur se serrer. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait espéré ? Il sentit sa fierté prendre le dessus : pour qui elle se prenait à lui mettre un râteau en public, c'était quand même pas compliqué de lui dire "Je vais y réfléchir" et de lui dire non, ensuite, discrètement !

- Quand tu dis Amos, on parle bien de Diggory, le troll blond à QI de botruc ?

C'était sorti tout seul. Lily fronça les sourcils :

- Ecoute je comprends que tu sois vexé mais tu n'es pas non plus obligé d'être méchant !

- Mais je ne suis pas vexé, protesta James un peu trop fortement. Je te l'ai proposé pour... pas que tu te retrouves toute seule !

- Et bien dans ce cas c'est parfait, réplique la jeune fille d'une voix glaciale. Te voilà rassuré !

- Complètement ! Parfait, comme tu dis !

Il se releva rageusement et rejoignit les maraudeurs qui l'attendaient.

- Pas de commentaire, lança-t-il.

Le trajet jusqu'à Poudlard fut pénible. James avait l'impression que tout les gryffondors se moquaient de lui. Sirius tenta de le rassurer :

- Mais non ! Tu lui as demandé, elle y va déjà avec quelqu'un. Bon, ben ça arrive !

Il chuchota ensuite :

- Plus sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Tu ne crois pas que ta petite théorie du je-veux-simplement-être-amie-avec-elle est en train de s'effondrer ?

James lui lança un regard noir. C'était bien le moment de lui dire cela ! Lui même se sentait très confus sur ses sentiments, il avait l'impression que dès qu'il s'agissait de Lily son cerveau se bloquait et il se mettait à dire ou faire n'importe quoi, agissant de manière complètement impulsive. Tout ce qu'il savait à ce moment précis, c'est qu'il se sentait déçu et énervé et que le mélange était tout sauf agréable. Heureusement pour lui, le match du lendemain approchant, Amélia avait programmé un entrainement intensif et James put se défouler, envoyant rageusement souaffle sur souaffle dans les anneaux dorés.

- Super Potter ! Je veux te voir comme ça demain ! s'exclama la capitaine.

Le jour du match, toute l'équipe se retrouva dans les vestiaires. Alors que James finissait de fixer ses protèges-jambes, il vit avec surprise Willfrid Mulciber débarquer dans leur vestiaire. Il se dirigea vers Mary, sans prendre en compte les exclamations indignées des gryffondors.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? dit-elle d'un ton agressif.

- Je voulais te souhaiter bonne chance.

Il resta ensuite à la fixer pendant que la blonde le regardait abasourdie. James de son côté ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. C'était peut être une tentative de les déstabiliser...

- Super, commenta Sirius, maintenant tu dégages.

Mulciber plissa les yeux en toisant le gryffondor mais Amélia coupa court :

- Tu t'en vas où j'enlève des points à serpentard.

Le géant blond tourna les talons et sortit du vestiaire. James attrapa son balai, suivit par toute l'équipe et ils rentrèrent sur le terrain sous la clameur du public.

- T'as un ticket, dit Sirius en souriant à Mary.

Elle fit une moue agacée.

- T'es bête.

Les joueurs enjambèrent leurs balais et s'élevèrent à quelques mètres du sol. James toisa l'équipe des serpentards, qui semblait particulièrement agressive. Il vit Mulciber et Macnair caresser leur batte un sourire en coin : la partie s'annonçait violente. Johanna Dolohov, juchée sur son balai dernier cri, cria :

- Hey, Macdonald ! Si tu veux quand je l'aurais attrapé je te montrerais le vif d'or, que tu vois au moins à quoi il ressemble !

- Ne réponds pas, intima Franck Londubat, qui jouait au poste de batteur, à Mary. Elle n'attend que ça.

Madame Bibine siffla le coup d'envoi et les quatorze joueurs fusèrent de tout côté. James vit du coin de l'œil Johanna et Mary s'élever en flèche puis se reconcentra sur le souaffle que Gideon Prewett venait d'attraper. Il fit une longue passe à son frère jumeau qui la passa ensuite à James. Évitant un cognard lancé par Yaxley, James accéléra vers les buts et envoya sans peine le ballon écarlate dans l'anneau central. Travers, le gardien et capitaine de Serpentard, jura et lui lança un regard noir.

Les serpentards reprirent ensuite l'avantage et marquèrent deux buts mais les jumeaux Prewett en marquèrent ensuite trois.

- 40-20 pour les gryffondors ! annonça Barnabas Cuff, qui présentait le match.

Le jeu se fit alors plus violent. Lewis Wilkes bouscula violemment James et s'empara du souaffle ; alors qu'il tentait de se rétablir sur son balai, Macnair lui envoya un cognard. Echappant de peu à la balle en cuir, James étouffa un juron. Sirius renvoya violemment la balle vers Johanna Dolohov qui venait d'attraper le balai de Mary afin de l'empêcher de se saisir du vif d'or.

- Ça devient vraiment n'importe quoi cette partie commenta Sirius, alors que Madame Bibine sifflait une n-ième faute.

Énervé par les coups bas des serpentards et galvanisé par la foule, les gryffondors se ressaisirent et James marqua trois buts à la suite. Les gryffondors en délire se mirent alors à scander son nom :

- Potter ! Potter !

Il adorait ce jeu. Comme une apothéose, Mary attrapa le Vif d'or à ce moment là, juste sous le nez de Johanna.

- Victoire des gryffondors : 220 à 30, annonça Barnabas.

James fonça en piqué vers le sol et descendit de son balai. Les autres joueurs le rejoignirent et ce fut un moment de liesse complète : les jumeaux Prewett portèrent Mary en triomphe, Amélia se mit à scander "on a gagné" de manière complètement hystérique - ce qui était très inhabituel de sa part - et James et Sirius firent le tour du terrain en hurlant comme des possédés.

Le soir venu, ils pénétrèrent dans une salle commune en délire où une énorme fête était organisée. Remus et Peter avait fait un raid à Pré-au-lard en passant par un passage secret, qu'ils avaient découvert l'année dernière et ramené une grande quantité de Bièraubeurre ainsi que quelques bouteilles de Whisky pur feu. Un peu éméché, James aperçu Lily et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers elle : il se sentait sûr de lui et motivé. Il s'adossa au mur et passa une main dans ses cheveux :

- Alors Evans, toujours décidée à ne pas aller au bal avec moi ?

- Plus que jamais, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire crispé avant de rejoindre Mary.

James en resta comme un rond de flanc : pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il venait de se faire violemment repousser. À ce moment là Peter s'approcha de lui :

- Félicitation James ! dit-il les yeux brillants d'admiration.

Le brun le remercia machinalement avant de lui demander :

- Euh, Peter, tu vas avec qui au bal ?

- Bertha Jorkins, répondit-il avec une grimace. Je sais que ce n'est pas l'idéal mais c'est elle qui m'a demandée et comme il reste pas beaucoup de filles libres je me suis dit que c'était mieux que d'y aller tout seul.

Il y eut un silence.

- Et toi tu y vas avec qui, poursuivit Peter.

- Euh... faut que j'aille dire un truc à Sirius, s'échappa James.

Il se dirigea vers Sirius qui était entouré d'un groupe de filles et le prit à part :

- Mec, c'est la catastrophe j'ai toujours pas de cavalière.

- Bof, fit Sirius, après la victoire de cet après-midi, tu ne devrais pas en trouver une trop difficilement.

- Même Peter en as une...

- Quoi, qui ça ? jappa Sirius.

- Bertha.

Son meilleur ami eut une grimace : il était très protecteur envers Peter. James et lui échangèrent un regard entendu.

- Je pourrais peut-être demander à Alice, elle est mignonne et super timide, je suis sûr qu'elle n'a personne. Non parce que mieux vaut une personne que je connais un minimum.

- Surtout pas malheureux ! le prévint Sirius. Elle y va déjà avec Franck.

- Londubat ? demanda James.

- Regarde par toi même.

Il suivit le regard de Sirius et remarqua qu'en effet, Franck et Alice discutait dans un coin et avait l'air de plutôt bien s'entendre.

- Apparemment, poursuivit le brun, ils se sont retrouvés coincés chez Honeyduck ensemble pendant l'attaque de Pré-au-lard. Faut croire que ça crée des liens.

- Super, je vais définitivement terminer tout seul, soupira James.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée et alors que de nombreux gryffondors étaient partis se coucher, James se retrouva tout seul affalé sur un canapé devant la cheminée. Il laissa ses pensées dériver vers Lily : il la détestait à certains moments... et tout le contraire à d'autres. C'était incompréhensible. Mary vint s'asseoir à côté de lui :

- James ?

- Quoi ? grommela-t-il.

- Tu as une cavalière pour le bal ?

Non mais c'était une obsession ou quoi ? Il s'était tous mis d'accord pour l'enfoncer un peu plus ? Il répondit d'un ton sec :

- Non. Je me suis prit un gros vent au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué.

Il vit la blonde esquisser un sourire.

- On pourrait y aller ensemble.

Le jeune homme se redressa brusquement et la fixa.

- En amis, précisa Mary.

- Mais tu n'as personne, toi non plus ?

James était assez étonné : Mary était une jolie fille après tout et elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir de difficulté avec les garçons vu ses nombreuses conquêtes.

- Disons que la personne avec qui je voulais y aller est déjà prise.

- C'est Sirius hein ?

Mary rougit et hocha la tête.

- Oui. Et je me suis dit que finalement, on était un peu dans le même cas toi et moi, donc autant faire équipe, non ?

Elle lui proposait clairement un marché. Elle savait que James et Sirius allait probablement passer pas mal de temps ensemble durant la soirée et le prendre comme cavalier c'était se rapprocher de son meilleur ami. Il aurait pu se sentir vexé, mais finalement, il y trouvait aussi son compte : avec Mary à son bras il pourrait peut-être approché Lily sans qu'elle le refoule violemment.

- Ok.

La blonde eut un grand sourire.

- Super !

Après un temps d'arrêt elle poursuivit :

- Lily va probablement me tuer de t'avoir dit ça, mais si j'étais toi... je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire avec elle.

_à suivre..._

**Le prochain chapitre sera du point de vue de Lily et assez logiquement s'appellera "Le bal de Noël".  
**

**Mynimus**


	11. Le bal de Noël

**Agnes Titi** : Je sais que le bal est sensé être uniquement pour le tournois, mais là on est 25 ans avant. Il y aura une explication mais plus tard dans la fic, pour le moment je ne peux vraiment pas t'en dire plus.

**Echco** : Hum disons qu'il est un peu trop sûr de lui... :)

**Marinaya Evans** : Si tu l'étrangles, il n'y aura pas de suite... Plus sérieusement, c'est vrai qu'il est un peu insupportable pour le moment mais il est jeune, il va évoluer.

Petite surprise à la fin du chapitre !

**Chapitre 11 : Le bal de Noël**

Lorsque Mary ouvrit la porte de son placard, elle énonça cette vérité absolue :

- Je n'ai rien à me mettre.

Alice et Lily s'avancèrent vers la penderie et découvrirent le plus grand assortiment de robes, chaussures et bijoux qu'elles n'aient jamais vu.

- Tu plaisantes, là ? s'exclama Alice.

Le bal ne commençait que dans deux heures mais Mary avait décrété que c'était au moins ce qu'il fallait pour se préparer.

- Je n'ai jamais vu autant de robes d'un coup, commenta Lily.

- C'est ça d'avoir des parents qui confondent cadeaux et affection.

Il y eut un léger silence puis Alice s'empara d'une robe bleu pâle agrémentée de minuscules fleurs roses délicatement brodées.

- Non mais regarde celle-là elle est sublime !

- Oh je te la prête si tu veux, dit négligemment Mary à la brune qui en fit une danse de la joie et courut dans la salle de bain pour l'essayer.

Dès qu'elle fut partie, Mary souffla à Lily :

- T'es au courant de ce truc avec Franck ?

- Non, je ne sais pas d'où ça sort, elle ne m'a jamais rien dit !

Mary eut un grognement dépit, elle avait du mal à supporter de ne pas être au courant de tous les potins. De son côté, Lily avait été assez étonnée d'apprendre qu'Alice allait au bal avec Franck Londubat. Ils se connaissaient bien sûr, mais sans jamais avoir été particulièrement proches. Mais la rousse était surtout étonné par le choix de Mary : qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris d'aller au bal avec James Potter ! Même si la blonde s'était expliquée en disant que c'était pour se rapprocher de Sirius, Lily avait du mal à lui pardonner de devoir se coltiner le brun durant toute la soirée.

Elle retourna vers son lit et soupira en voyant sa robe : toute simple et de couleur beige. Elle venait de sa sœur Pétunia et dans la mesure où Lily n'avait pas les moyens de s'offrir une robe de soirée, elle allait devoir convenir. Une sublime robe vert émeraude vint se poser par dessus. C'était Mary qui venait de la déposer.

- Oh Mary, tu n'es pas obligée ! protesta Lily.

- Non, je t'assures ça me fait plaisir. Et jettes donc l'autre horreur.

Lily eut un sourire. Deux heures plus tard, les trois jeunes filles étaient fin prête : Mary avait passé une robe fourreau rouge écarlate et s'était fait un chignon compliqué d'où s'échappait quelques mèches.

- Wahou ! commenta Alice. C'est presque... trop sexy !

- Trop sexy ? Je ne connais pas ce concept, rétorqua Mary.

Elle déposa une tiare en argent dans ses cheveux et se déclara parfaite. Lily et Alice échangèrent un sourire. Les trois jeunes filles descendirent ensuite dans la salle commune où s'étaient regroupés les garçons de gryffondors, qui attendaient leurs cavalières, assez angoissés. Lily vit Franck Londubat s'approcher d'Alice et lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille qui la fit rougir et rire à la fois. Elle tourna la tête et vit James Potter, en compagnie des maraudeurs, qui la regardait. Enfin, contempler aurait été plus juste. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de rougir et détourna la tête. Malheureusement, James s'approcha des deux jeunes filles, prit la main de Mary, et y déposa un baiser.

- Vous êtes magnifique très chère.

- Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus très cher, rétorqua aussitôt la blonde.

Ils se mirent à rire et Lily ressentit aussitôt une pointe de jalousie.

- Où est Remus ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oh, il ne se sent pas très bien, répondit James, étrangement mal à l'aise.

Le petit groupe rejoignit Peter et Bertha. Pou la première fois, Lily se dit que Peter était assez élégant mais le maraudeur avait un air désespéré et semblait supporter avec difficulté le flux de parole ininterrompu de Bertha Jorkins. Ils se dirigèrent tous ensemble vers le hall. Abandonnant Mary et James, qui commençait déjà à l'agacer avec ses regards insistants, Lily se mit à chercher Amos. Elle croisa dans la foule Sirius en compagnie de Florence Medici, qui portait une robe dorée au décolleté provoquant. Espérons que Mary ne voit pas ça ! se dit-elle. Cependant Sirius avait plus l'air absorbé par le professeur Weapon, qui discutait avec les autres professeurs un peu plus loin que par sa partenaire. La jeune femme portait une robe bustier bleu marine et de fins bijoux en or : Lily la trouva sublime.

- Lily !

Amos venait de la rejoindre, vêtu d'une élégante robe de sorcier noire. Après les formules d'usage, il lui proposa son bras et ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle qui avait été transformée en sublime salle de bal : des guirlandes flottaient dans les airs et de minuscules angelots enchantés chantaient des airs de Noël d'une voix pure. Les murs avait été recouverts de tentures rouges et vertes et toutes les tables avait disparues, remplacée par des chaises et des petites tables rondes sur les côtés. Enfin, la table des professeurs avait été éliminée au profit d'une scène où étaient déjà installés des musiciens jouant des instruments que Lily n'avait encore jamais vu. Une musique douce et envoutante enveloppait l'assemblée.

Amos l'attrapa par la taille et l'emmena sur la piste de danse. Après quelques tours de piste, Lily commençait en avoir franchement assez et proposa au blond d'aller boire un verre. À son grand désespoir, elle se retrouva donc à la table des poufsouffles de 7° année où elle ne connaissait absolument personne. Elle commençait à regretter d'avoir accepter l'invitation d'Amos mais après l'incident des Trois Balais elle s'était sentit un peu coupable à son égard. Suivant la conversation de loin, elle en profita pour observer la piste de danse. James et Mary dansaient de manière complètement déchaînée au milieu de la piste et les autres élèves évitaient de trop s'approcher d'eux de peur de prendre un mauvais coup, de sorte qu'un cercle s'était formé autour d'eux. Plus loin, elle vit Alice à la table des gryffondors de 6° année, en grande discussion avec Tiberus McLaggen et Edgar Bones, les deux meilleurs amis de Franck. Le jeune homme la tenait d'ailleurs par la taille et semblait sur un petit nuage.

Agacée de voir que tout le monde semblait s'amuser sauf elle, Lily se leva, inventa une excuse, et se dirigea vers le bar où elle retrouva Sirius, une Bièraubeurre à la main, en compagnie de Bertha et Peter.

- Tu n'es pas avec ton poufsouffle ? demanda le brun.

- Je suis en train de comprendre la définition du mot "lourd", répliqua Lily en commandant une Bièraubeurre.

Sirius eut une grimace compréhensive.

- Où est Florence ?

- Aux toilettes, elle devrait revenir bientôt.

Ils furent rejoints par James et Mary, rouges d'avoir autant dansé. Sirius éventa la blonde d'un mouvement de main rapide, cette dernière charmée par cette attention le dévorait littéralement des yeux.

- Ça va Evans ? demanda James.

- Moins bien maintenant, rétorqua-t-elle.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était aussi méchante avec lui mais au moins cela la défoulait. Il y eut un léger blanc. Florence Medici réapparu, toisa Mary et pris le bras de Sirius avec possessivité :

- Tu viens danser, chou ?

James et Peter étouffèrent aussitôt un rire nerveux en se regardant, tandis que Sirius, atrocement gêné, suivait sa partenaire sur la piste de danse. Lily vit Mary pincer les lèvres.

- Tu veux danser ?

C'était James. Toujours énervée à son encontre, elle allait répondre non, quand Mary intervint :

- Oh oui, vas-y Lily, je vais me reposer un peu, je suis épuisée.

La rousse ouvrit la bouche de stupeur tandis que James, ravi, lui attrapait la main et l'entrainait à sa suite. Elle eut juste le temps d'articuler un "traitresse" à Mary qui lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse, que James venait déjà de lui attraper la taille. Elle se recula aussitôt :

- On peut savoir ce que tu fais ?

- Communément, on appelle ça danser, répondit le jeune homme.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Lily se rapprocha de lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Il la serra aussitôt contre lui et ils se mirent à tournoyer lentement. Un peu troublée, la jeune fille, se mit à regarder par dessus son épaule évitant de le regarder.

- Tu es magnifique ce soir, murmura le jeune homme.

Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer. Pourquoi, par Merlin se sentait-elle aussi bien dans ses bras ? "C'est James Potter le crétin prétentieux, c'est James Potter le crétin prétentieux", se répéta-t-elle comme un leitmotiv. Par dessus son épaule elle aperçu Florence et Sirius, qui dansaient jusque là de manière assez sensuelle, s'éclipser vers le hall.

- Tu peux me regarder, tu sais, je ne vais pas te manger, dit James.

Pour ne pas perdre la face, elle planta avec défi ses yeux dans les siens et le regretta aussitôt : sans ses lunettes son regard était complètement différent, ses yeux bruns étaient pétillants et... fascinants. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Ils s'arrêtèrent de danser, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne le remarque et restèrent à se regarder pendant un moment qui parut à Lily une éternité. La jeune fille avait trop chaud et sentait la situation complètement lui échapper, elle balbutia :

- Je ne me sens pas très bien, excuse moi.

Se détournant les joues en feu, elle rejoint Mary sous les yeux déçus de James et lui attrapa le bras.

- On va prendre l'air ?

La blonde acquiesça un peu étonnée et elles se dirigèrent vers le hall. Lorsqu'elles pénétrèrent dans la salle à demi plongée dans l'obscurité, Lily comprit aussitôt son erreur : Sirius Black et Florence Medici étaient enlacés près de l'escalier conduisant aux cachots et s'embrassaient langoureusement. La rousse sentit son amie se figer.

- Je pense que je vais retourner au dortoir, dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

La blonde se détourna du couple enlacé et monta rapidement l'escalier de marbre. Lily, s'apprêtait à la suivre, pour aller la consoler, quand Amos débarqua dans le hall.

- Lily mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je t'ai cherchée partout !

La jeune fille jeta un regard vers le coin où se trouvait Sirius et sa cavalière : les deux jeunes gens s'étaient éclipsés. Elle se retourna vers le poufsouffle qui avait l'air assez énervé.

- Excuse moi, je voulais juste prendre l'air.

- Bon ben on y va maintenant ! dit Amos avec humeur.

- Je préfère qu'on reste ici, répondit Lily avec lassitude.

Elle n'avait aucune envie de retrouver ses amis et aurait largement préféré aller se coucher.

- Tu t'ennuies avec mes amis c'est ça ?

- Pas du tout, mentit Lily, mais on est mieux tout les deux non ?

Elle avait dit la première chose qui lui était passé par la tête.

- T'as raison, répondit doucement le jeune homme avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

Pardon ? Lily comprit avec horreur qu'il avait du mal interpréter ses paroles quand le blond posa possessivement ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était la première fois qu'on l'embrassait et si elle avait eu à choisir, elle aurait clairement préféré que ce ne soit pas Amos. Tentant de se dégager de ce contact qu'elle trouvait franchement désagréable, Lily poussa sur son torse sans succès. Réfléchissant à toutes vitesse, alors que le jeune homme avait entrepris de lui caresser le bas du dos et qu'elle continuait à se débattre, elle leva violemment son genou et vit avec une certaine satisfaction Amos se plier en deux de douleur.

- Lily ?

La jeune fille encore abasourdie de ce qui venait de se passer leva la tête et vit James qui n'avait apparemment rien perdu de la scène. Il avait du la suivre. Elle maudit le destin, qui semblait s'acharner, mais avant qu'elle ait pu dire un seul mot, James s'avança furieux vers Amos, qui venait de se relever, et le frappa violemment au visage. Pas très sorcier, mais remarquablement efficace : le poufsouffle tituba, le nez en sang.

- POTTER ! On peut savoir ce que tu fais ! hurla Lily hors d'elle.

Amos, se tenant le nez, regarda James avec haine et cracha dans sa direction :

- Tu me le paieras Potter.

Puis visiblement peu enclin à poursuivre un combat contre un joueur de Quidditch bien entraîné, il s'enfuit vers la salle commune des poufsouffles. James se tourna vers Lily mais la jeune fille s'écarta aussitôt :

- Vas t'en ! dit-elle d'une voix hystérique.

- Pardon ? s'indigna le brun. Je viens de te sauver là !

- Oh bien sûr, merci M. le chevalier servant, mais je me débrouillais très bien toute seule au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué !

James eut un sourire goguenard et Lily perdit patience :

- Je n'ai besoin de personne ! hurla-t-elle.

- Ouais ben ce n'est pas comme ça que tu auras du succès, si tu t'obstines dans cette direction !

Lily s'étouffa d'indignation devant ces propos :

- Merci pour le conseil !

- De rien ! beugla James.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel ils restèrent face à face, s'observant, aussi énervé l'un que l'autre. Puis James sembla se reprendre, se mordit la lèvre avec appréhension, et dit très vite :

- Sors avec moi.

Lily cru avoir mal entendu : James Potter venait de lui demander de sortir avec lui ? C'était une plaisanterie. Elle resta figée un instant puis pris une inspiration pour se calmer.

- Tu es vraiment le seul mec sur toute cette planète à pouvoir m'insulter et me demander... ça, juste après, reprit-elle d'une voix froide. Tu me dégoûtes Potter !

Le visage de James se crispa de colère. À cet instant, un jeune homme entra à son tour dans le hall : c'était Severus. Ce dernier s'approcha d'elle, sous le regard noir de James, et posa une main sur son bras.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Lily ?

Lily sentait son cœur se gonfler de reconnaissance. Elle regrettait amèrement d'avoir été aussi dure avec lui : après tout il n'avait fait que la mettre en garde contre Amos et les faits lui avait donné plus que raison. Voyant son air bouleversé, Severus se tourna vers James :

- Dégage Potter.

- Ne me dit surtout pas ce que je dois faire !

- Je crois qu'elle t'a demandé de la laisser tranquille.

- Ne te mêle pas de ce qui ne te regardes pas !

La situation aurait pu dégénérer si Sirius n'avait pas déboulé à ce moment là des cachots, les vêtements débraillés et visiblement énervé. Il s'arrêta un instant, stupéfait de voir Lily, James et Rogue ensemble, puis se reprit et pris son meilleur ami à partie :

- J'arrives pas y croire ! T'étais au courant que Florence Medici avait embrassé Rosier ?

- Tout le monde sais ça, répliqua James. Je pensais que toi aussi.

Sirius eut une exclamation indignée et grommela :

- Merci pour l'info ! Tu te rends compte que finalement par transition j'ai presque... embrassé Evan Rosier !

James argumenta que non et un débat s'engagea entre les deux amis. Lily commençait à trouver que la soirée dégénérait complètement : elle s'était fait agressée par Amos, elle avait repoussée les avances de James et maintenant elle devait supporter les histoires de Sirius, qui avait brisée le cœur de sa meilleure amie un quart d'heure plus tôt ! S'en était vraiment trop pour elle.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais avec Servilo, coupa Sirius en pointant Severus avec un air de dégoût.

- Je me pose la même question, répondit James. Viens on s'en va.

Il jeta un regard blessé à Lily et les deux gryffondors reprirent le chemin de la Grande Salle. Lily se tourna aussitôt vers Severus et se jeta dans ses bras.

- Oh Sev', c'est la pire soirée de ma vie ! Tu avais raisons sur Amos, j'ai été horrible avec toi ! Pardonne moi...

Une fois la surprise passée, le brun resserra son étreinte autour d'elle et lui caressa le dos amicalement.

- Retenez moi je vais vomir, les interrompit une voix moqueuse.

C'était Johanna Dolohov et Alphard Avery qui, main dans la main, se dirigeaient visiblement vers les cachots.

- Restes en dehors de ça Johanna ! prévint Severus d'une voix menaçante.

- Oh mais le petit génie des potions se rebelle ! dit Avery d'une voix traînante. Tu ne pourras pas jouer sur les deux tableaux indéfiniment Rogue.

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ? se demanda Lily, tandis qu'elle sentait son meilleur ami se crisper à ses côtés.

- Fais attention à toi la rouquine, susurra alors Johanna, en lissant les plis de sa robe en dentelle blanche, qui ne laissait pas beaucoup de place à l'imagination. Tu as eu de la chance à Pré-au-lard mais cela ne se passera pas toujours comme cela.

- Laisse là tranquille ! cria Severus d'une voix blanche.

Le couple blond ricana et la serpentarde poursuivit en pointant Lily:

- Tu es la prochaine sur la liste, Evans.

Elle lui mima un baiser puis pris Alphard par la taille :

- Viens on y va Alph, ça pue le sang-de-bourbe par ici.

Ce fut la goutte de potion qui fit déborder le chaudron. Lily grimpa l'escalier de marbre quatre à quatre et courut en direction de la tour de Gryffondor. Arrivée au septième étage, elle se laissa glisser sur le sol, au côté de la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet, et se mit à pleurer nerveusement la tête entre les mains.

C'était la pire soirée de toute sa vie.

_à suivre..._

**Snif, j'ai presque de la peine pour Lily puis je me rappelle que c'est moi qui lui fait subir tout ça (suis-je un monstre sadique ? 0.o). Le prochain chapitre sera du point de vue de Rogue et s'appellera : "Toutes ces choses qu'on ne s'est pas dites". (Je me suis rendu compte après coup que c'était un livre de Marc Lévy... mais trop tard j'étais déjà à bloc sur ce titre. Bref, soyez indulgent, c'était involontaire...)**

**Un peu moins d'action et plus de discussion ! :)**

**Mynimus**

Bonus : i11 . servimg . kom /u/f11/12/23/57/05/lily11 . jpg (vous connaissez la procédure ^^)


	12. Toutes ces choses

Je tiens à remercier les reviewers qui m'ont laissée un petit mot : **Alix**, **Agnes Titi**, **Marinaya Evans** et **Echco**. C'est toujours très motivant ! :) Je n'ai malheureusement pas énormément de temps pour écrire en ce moment et je bloque un peu sur la suite de mon histoire (en plus) mais je vais essayer de faire le plus vite possible et de publier la suite dans des délais raisonnables.

Le titre du chapitre était trop long... (Youpi) Du coup j'ai beaucoup épuré et ça ne veux plus rien dire... Bouh. Mais le vrai titre est celui-là :

**Chapitre 12 : Toutes ces choses qu'on ne s'est pas dites**

Le cœur lourd, Severus lança un sortilège d'allègement à sa valise puis la fit voler devant lui jusqu'à la salle commune des serpentards. Il détestait les vacances. Bien sûr il aurait pu, comme certains de ses camarades, rester à Poudlard pour Noël, mais cela aurait voulu dire ne pas voir Lily pendant deux semaines, ce qui était totalement hors de question. En passant devant l'imposante cheminée en pierre noire, il vit Evan Rosier lui faire un petit sourire et un clin d'œil. Tentant de faire bonne figure, le jeune homme sentit pourtant son estomac se contracter : il détestait l'idée de jouer l'agent double.

Suite aux menaces de Johanna à l'encontre de Lily, que le jeune homme avait pris très au sérieux, Severus était allez voir Rosier et lui avait demandé des informations sur ce mystérieux "groupe de septième année". Il soupçonnait fortement son camarade de l'avoir rejoint, ce dernier passant beaucoup moins de temps avec leur petite bande de cinquième année. Evan avait sourit, un sourire froid, et lui avait promis qu'il allait voir ce qu'il pouvait faire. Pour Severus c'était un moyen d'être au courant des prochaines attaques et de protéger Lily, rien de plus, mais ce double jeu pourrait se révéler très dangereux et il le savait. Il était probable que ce ne soit qu'une bande de septième année illuminés sans aucun lien réel avec Voldemort., mais dans le doute mieux valait assurer ses arrières

Il passa derrière Regulus Black, qui discutait avec Circe tout en faisant avancer ses propres valises. Il vit le jeune Black échangé un regard avec son frère dans le hall mais les deux s'ignorèrent ensuite totalement. La situation n'était apparemment pas prête de s'arranger entre eux.

Une fois dans le train, il s'installa dans le compartiment de Lily, qui comprenait également Mary, Alice et Franck Londubat. La rousse lui fit un grand sourire et Severus sentit son cœur se dilater. Il se sentit aussitôt conforté dans sa décision : il ferait n'importe quoi pour la protéger. Alice ayant déballé un paquet de Dragées de Bertie Crochue, ils se mirent à s'empiffrer sans vergogne tout en papotant de tout et de rien. Seul Mary, qui semblait déprimée, ne prit pas part au groupe et se pelotonna dans un coin de la banquette tout en caressant Pollux, qui en ronronna de plaisir.

- Merlin ! s'exclama tout à coup Franck en portant la main à sa bouche.

Ses amis s'enquérir aussitôt de son état.

- Je crois que viens de tomber sur le goût le plus horrible qui soit. On dirait une dragée goût Rusard.

Une exclamation horrifiée accueillit ses paroles et tout le compartiment se mit à rire. Rogue trouvait que, pour un joueur de quidditchd e Gryffondor, Franck était plutôt sympathique, ce qui était assez exceptionnel pour être souligné. Il regarda Lily qui essayait d'attraper une chocogrenouille : le bonbon enchanté fit un bond en croassant et Pollux se jeta sur lui en bousculant les dragées qui tombèrent sur le sol. Tout en ramassant les bonbons, Severus vit les maraudeurs passer devant leur compartiment en se bousculant et en riant. Seul James, qui fermait la marche, avait un air boudeur. Il vit le brun à lunette jeter un regard indifférent autour de lui, regard qui s'arrêta sur Lily et s'illumina l'espace d'un instant. Puis le jeune homme reprit sa route.

Severus sentit une bouffée de haine l'emplir avec force. Il avait compris le soir du bal, ce qu'ils soupçonnait auparavant : James Potter était amoureux de Lily. C'était une telle évidence pour lui désormais, qu'il se demandait comment il avait pu ne pas le remarquer plus tôt. Heureusement que Lily semblait le détester mais c'était en soi un miracle : tout le monde adorait Potter et sa bande. Il n'avait désormais qu'une crainte : que la rousse change d'avis à son égard.

Arrivée à la gare King Cross, il vit sa mère qui l'attendait sur le quai et cette vue ne lui procura pas d'émotion particulière. Il était presque effrayé de l'absence totale d'affection qu'il ressentait à son égard. Il dit en revoir à Lily, lui faisant promettre qu'il se reverrait le plus vite possible puis la vit rejoindre ses parents en courant. Dans la voiture, Eileen Rogue lui posa des questions sur Poudlard, ravi d'entendre parler de ce monde magique qu'elle avait abandonné depuis longtemps, mais Severus répondit laconiquement et s'enferma dans un mutisme profond jusqu'à l'impasse du Tisseur. Arrivé chez lui, il dit à peine bonjour à son père et s'enferma dans sa chambre pour lire un livre de Potions que lui avait prêté le professeur Slughorn.

Les vacances se passèrent de manière morne. Severus limitait au maximum ses contacts avec ses parents s'enfermant dans sa chambre pour lire des livres ou rêvasser. Le jeune homme pensait souvent à Lily, imaginant ce qu'elle faisait à cet instant. Il pouvait presque voir dans sa tête la rousse se disputer avec sa sœur. Elle levait les yeux au ciel et crispait sa bouche en croisant ses bras. Il souriait alors, seul dans son lit, devant cette image mentale. Penser à elle lui procurait un sentiment de joie et de mélancolie douloureusement agréable.

Le lendemain de Noël, il reçu enfin un hibou de la jeune fille l'invitant chez elle et il s'habilla avec un soin particulier. En partant, son père qui regardait le journal télévisé l'apostropha :

- Tu vas où ?

- Cela ne te regardes pas, répondit froidement Severus.

- Chez cette... sorcière rousse, hein ?

Il avait prononcé le mot "sorcière" comme si c'était la pire insulte au monde. Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et ouvrit la porte d'entrée : dehors, la neige s'était mise à tomber recouvrant tout d'une fine pellicule immaculée.

- Je t'interdis d'aller chez elle ! Tu m'entends ! Tu peux faire ce que tu veux dans ton château de détraqués, mais sous mon toit tu respectes mes règles.

Severus serra la poignée de la porte dans ses mains. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de se disputer avec son père. De la télévision, la voix de la présentatrice annonçait une quantité importante de meurtres non résolus qui s'étaient produits en Angleterre ces derniers temps, toutes ces affaires présentant de troublants points communs. Severus eut un fin sourire. Voilà ce que les "détraqués" étaient capables de faire ! Il était un sorcier et n'allait sûrement pas se laisser dicter sa conduite par un vulgaire moldu. Attrapant sa baguette, il se retourna et la pointa sur son père.

- Ne me donne pas d'ordre !

Les yeux noirs de Tobias Rogue se plissèrent de colère mais le jeune homme perçut sa nervosité.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de l'utiliser, hein, c'est ta mère qui me l'a dit.

Il eut un rictus :

- Tu veux vérifier ?

Severus se détourna ensuite et sortit en claquant la porte. Marchant d'un pas rageur jusqu'à la maison de Lily, il ne se calma qu'en apercevant le petit pavillon au jardin propret. Il poussa le portillon et alla sonner à la porte. Lily vint lui ouvrir : elle était pied nu et le pressa de rentrer vite avant de fermer la porte.

- Il fait super froid dehors !

Severus acquiesça et se débarrassa de son manteau. Il vit une silhouette au fond du couloir se précipiter dans l'escalier et le monter quatre à quatre.

- C'est Tunie, ne fais pas attention à elle, dit Lily. Mes parents ne sont pas là.

Il la suivit dans sa chambre. Les murs étaient peints de vert anis et la rousse avait accrochés au mur de nombreuses photos de ses amies. Sur l'une d'entre elle, Mary Macdonald essayait désespérément d'attraper Pollux qui fuyait à chacune de ses tentatives. Sur le bureau, la baguette de Lily était posée ainsi qu'une série de roman. Severus lu le titre de celui qui était posé au dessus de la pile :

- "Le sorcier sans nom" ?

- Ce sont des romans policiers que m'a offerte Alice, commenta Lily en s'asseyant sur son lit.

Elle en bondit la seconde suivant et s'approcha de lui.

- Et regarde ce que Mary m'a offert !

Elle lui montrait une fine chaine en or, accrochée à son cou, au bout duquel se balançait un pendentif en verre duquel émanait une lueur jaune rassurante.

- Sa mère fabrique des bijoux magiques, expliqua Lily. Il est sensé changé de couleur en fonction des émotions environnantes.

Severus leva un sourcil, dubitatif.

- C'est un attrape-sorcier, ton truc.

- Tu vas voir ! Pense à quelque chose de négatif, une personne que tu détestes par exemple.

Une personne qu'il détestait ? Facile : James Potter. Le collier s'assombrit aussitôt et Lily prit un air triomphant. Puis tout de suite après elle ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et en sortit un petit paquet enveloppé dans un papier doré.

- Joyeux Noël !

Severus prit le paquet comme s'il s'était s'agit de la chose la plus précieuse au monde et l'ouvrit délicatement.

- Un bézoard ! Mais comment as-tu fait ? C'est incroyablement difficile de s'en procurer.

- Mystère ! dit Lily, ravit de l'émerveillement de Severus.

Il mit la pierre dans sa poche, se jurant de toujours la conserver et de ne jamais l'utiliser, et la remercia chaleureusement puis dit doucement :

- Moi aussi j'ai un cadeau pour toi mais j'aimerais te dire quelque chose avant.

Lily écarquilla les yeux, l'engageant à parler.

- On s'assoit avant ? croassa Severus, maudissant sa voix qui lui faisait défaut à cet instant.

Ils s'assirent sur le lit et un silence gênant s'installa. Severus, se tordant les mains, prit enfin la parole :

- Je tiens beaucoup à toi.

- Moi aussi, Sev', je tiens beaucoup à toi, répondit Lily.

Le collier de la jeune fille se mit à briller d'une lueur rose délicate et Severus maudit ce stupide bijou.

- Ces derniers mois ont été un peu compliqués entre nous.

Pourquoi c'était aussi difficile de parler ? Il avait pourtant longuement répété son discours devant sa glace avant de venir.

- Sev', je t'en prie c'est du passé ! On sera toujours amis quoi qu'il arrive.

Il lui jeta un regard douloureux. Lily le regardait avec une confiance sans borne et il poursuivit d'une voix plus basse.

- Les temps sont difficiles, Lily.

Elle eut un soupir d'agacement.

- Si tu es venu me balancer que les temps sont difficiles, ça ira je suis au courant.

- Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il faut que tu me fasses confiance, s'énerva Severus.

Lily le regardait, perplexe. Évidemment qu'elle ne comprenait pas, évidemment qu'elle n'imaginait pas une seule seconde qu'il est rejoint un groupe de serpentard en lien avec Voldemort.

- Je te fais confiance, assura Lily.

Il plongea son regard dans ses yeux émeraude et oublia tout ce qui les entourait. L'avenir pour la première fois depuis longtemps lui apparu légèrement moins sombre qu'à l'habitude. Il ouvrit la bouche et dit lentement :

- Je t'aime... beaucoup.

Il vit ses yeux verts s'adoucir et elle le prit aussitôt dans ses bras. Severus ressentit avec force la déchirure qui l'habitait. Chaque marque d'affection de sa part était à la fois un cadeau inespéré et un coup de poignard. Mais il venait de se rendre compte qu'il n'arriverait jamais à lui dire, qu'il n'aurait jamais ce courage. La possibilité qu'elle le rejette était un prix beaucoup trop lourd à payer. Il n'était pas un gryffondor, il n'était pas cette personne là.

- Et ton cadeau ? demanda Lily.

- Il faut que je rentre, dit brusquement Severus. Mon père ne veut pas que je sois ici je vais avoir des problèmes.

Il se leva rapidement.

- Oh, fit Lily déçue, ça ne s'est pas arrangé ?

Le brun lui dit rapidement au revoir et se précipita hors de la maison. Il se mit à courir sur les trottoirs enneigés, sans trop savoir pourquoi, à part que cela lui faisait du bien de se dépenser. Machinalement, il prit la direction du lac où ils avaient l'habitude de se rencontrer durant les longues soirées d'été. Les arbres étaient froids et nus et le coin n'avait plus rien d'accueillant. S'avançant sur le ponton en bois qui bordait la rive, Severus sortit le bijou de sa poche et le contempla : il s'agissait d'une chaine en or extrêmement fine au bout duquel se balançait un cœur en or. Il l'avait acheté à Pré-au-lard il y a très longtemps et le gardait précieusement depuis.

Après quelques instants d'hésitation, le jeune homme jeta le pendentif dans l'eau sombre et se détourna sans un regard de plus.

_à suivre..._

**Le prochain chapitre sera du point de vue de James et s'appellera "La première fois que je l'ai vue". (Titre qui risque d'être long aussi. :/ Grrrr, moi et ma manie de m'accrocher aux titres...). Hmmm, mais de qui parle-t-il ? Quel suspense ! (*ironie*)  
**

**Mynimus**


	13. La première fois que je l'ai vue

Voilà, avec celui-là je dépasse mon record en terme de chapitres pour une fic (et ce n'est pas fini). C'est la première fois que je m'embarque dans un projet de cette taille et je vous remercie de continuer à me soutenir malgré mon rythme de publication...disons anarchique. Même si parfois je dois un peu me motiver, ça reste toujours un plaisir de l'écrire et de lire vos réactions. :)

Si ce chapitre a été un peu (beaucoup) long à arriver c'est que j'étais un peu en panne d'inspiration sur comment l'écrire, mais rassurez vous la suite est déjà bien entamée et j'ai pleins d'idée pour les suivants.

Merci à **Marinaya Evans**, **Agnes Titi** et **Echco** pour leurs reviews. Je suis super contente que vous ayez aimé le dernier chapitre qui, il faut le dire, n'était pas non plus des plus joyeux. Quand à **Alix**, ne t'inquiètes pas, le James/Lily revient en force pour le meilleur... et surtout pour le pire, dans ce chapitre. :)

**Chapitre 13 : La première fois que je l'ai vue**

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, James n'avait aucune envie d'y retourner. Pourtant ses vacances avaient été très loin d'être exceptionnelles : Sirius était coincé dans le manoir de ses grands parents en Écosse, Peter était parti en voyage en Espagne et Remus rattrapait les cours qu'il avait manqué à cause de sa lycanthropie. Dans ces moments là, James regrettait de ne pas avoir eu de frère et sœur.

S'allongeant sur son lit, il se rappela qu'il était sensé faire sa valise, chose qui ne l'enthousiasmait absolument pas. Il sentit alors un objet dur sous son coude et, fouillant sous sa couette, en extirpât le miroir que lui avait offert Sirius. Ils avaient passé de longues heures à discuter et James avait qualifié l'objet de "meilleur cadeau de tout les temps". Pourtant le jeune homme n'osait pas parler à son meilleur ami de ce qui le préoccupait vraiment. Parfois Sirius l'interrogeait sur ses vacances et James répondait vaguement, invoquant ses parties de quidditch ou d'échec avec son père. La discussion repartait alors sur la famille Black, qui était un sujet inépuisable et dont Sirius adorait se plaindre. Il était particulièrement doué pour imiter sa mère, ce qui faisait toujours beaucoup rire le brun à lunette.

D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait James avait toujours tout confié à Sirius mais cette fois-ci il ne pouvait pas. Son meilleur ami coincé chez les détraqués qui lui servaient de famille, James se voyait mal commencer à se plaindre de son amour propre blessé. Alors il avait envoyé une longue lettre à Remus qui lui avait aussitôt répondu et une correspondance s'était installée entre les deux. L'avantage avec Remus c'est qu'il ne posait jamais de question et attendais toujours patiemment qu'on se livre à lui.

La première - et dernière fois - que James s'était fait repousser par une fille c'était en 3° année. Il en avait été tellement vexé qu'il ne lui avait plus parlé de toute l'année et aujourd'hui encore il détournait son regard en la croisant dans les couloirs. Pourquoi ce n'était pas la même chose avec Lily ? Pourquoi tout était toujours différent avec elle ? Est-ce qu'il était amoureux d'elle comme le pensait Remus ? Ces questions l'obsédaient. La pire d'entre toute était : pourquoi lui avait-il posé cette satanée question le jour du bal ? Il s'était surpris à faire la liste de tout ses symptômes : il la cherchait du regard quand elle n'était pas là, il était jaloux de toute personne lui adressant la parole, il se mettait à faire n'importe quoi quand elle était dans les parages et il pensait très souvent à elle. Mais depuis quand était il atteint ? Il se souvenait comme si c'était hier de la première fois qu'il l'avait vue.

_-Poudlard express, 1er septembre 1971-_

_James s'était installé dans le premier compartiment qu'il avait pu trouver. Il se sentait à la fois terriblement anxieux et incroyablement excité à l'idée de découvrir enfin l'école Poudlard, celle dont lui avait son père lui avait tellement parlé, qu'il en rêvait la nuit._

_Le jeune garçon en face de lui avait des cheveux noirs un peu trop long et un air moqueur. Il s'appelait Sirius d'après ce qu'il avait cru comprendre et avait l'air plutôt sympa._

_À l'autre bout du compartiment se tenait une jeune fille rousse, la tête appuyée sur la vitre, qui pleurait silencieusement. Une pleurnicheuse sans doute, comme toutes les filles. Le garçon qui tentait de la consoler portait des habits élimés et était doté d'un nez crochu qui le rendait particulièrement laid. James décida de les ignorer tout les deux. Pas question de copiner avec n'importe qui le jour de la rentrée ! À la place, il décida de plutôt faire connaissance avec le brun d'en face._

Sirius et lui s'était tout de suite incroyablement bien entendu. Quand à Lily il ne se souvenait pas lui avoir vraiment adressé la parole ne serait ce qu'une seule fois ce jour là.

Cette indifférence entre eux s'était poursuivi pendant longtemps : ils n'appartenaient pas au même groupe d'amis et n'avaient aucune raisons de particulièrement se fréquenter. Pendant toutes ces années elle avait été Miss-Parfaite : sérieuse, studieuse, ennuyante, celle qui ne souriait pas souvent, celle qui leur reprochait de faire perdre des points à Gryffondor. Il ne l'a trouvait même pas particulièrement jolie avec ses cheveux trop roux et ses yeux qu'il n'osait pas regarder.

À bien y réfléchir le premier prémice avait été ce jour là dans la calèche : pour la première fois il s'était dit que ces yeux verts étaient vraiment jolis. Puis il s'était rendu compte de tout un tas de chose qui lui avait complètement échappé jusque là : elle avait de la répartie et parvenait toujours à le surprendre, elle pouvait passer un temps fou à aider ses camarades pour leurs devoirs, elle mâchonnait sa plume de manière très sexy quand elle réfléchissait et elle ne savait pas mentir. Désormais, dès qu'il croisait une fille il ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer : ses cheveux était moins brillants que ceux de Lily, son rire était plus aigüe, son nez plus épaté, elle n'était pas aussi intelligente, elle n'était pas aussi courageuse... Bref, le combat était déjà perdu d'avance.

Il fut déranger dans ses pensées par sa mère qui avait passé la tête par l'embrasure de sa porte :

- Mon chéri, fait ta valise, demain tu prend la poudre de cheminette très tôt.

Il marmonna et, attendant que la porte se referme, se rallongea derechef sur son lit.

Le lendemain, il était dans le Poudlard Express en train de hisser péniblement sa valise, qu'il avait fait en catastrophe au dernier moment, dans le filet à bagage. Ceci fait, il sortit dans le couloir afin de repérer les autres maraudeurs et de leur indiquer son compartiment. Juché sur la pointe des pieds, il était en train de scruter la foule des élèves qui se pressaient au milieu des hululements de hiboux et des exclamations, quand une voix sèche se fit entendre :

- Et si tu me laissais passer Potter ?

C'était Lily Evans.

- Euh... Salut.

Il était complètement pris de court, tant il ne s'attendait pas du tout à la revoir si vite.

- Salut. Laisse moi passer.

Elle le fixait avec un air de défi et semblait particulièrement de mauvaise humeur. Bien évidemment cela énerva considérablement James. Reprenant contenance, il s'étala nonchalamment sur toute la largeur du couloir, prenant appui de ses mains sur les murs.

- Hum, je ne sais pas j'hésite...

Lily soupira et leva les yeux au ciel puis reporta son regard sur lui, attendant visiblement qu'il se décale.

- Disons que si tu le demandais plus gentiment je pourrais peut être changer d'avis, poursuivit James avec un sourire.

La rousse le regarda, consternée, puis prenant sur elle articula :

- S'il-te-plaît Potter, pousse toi.

James rapprocha son visage du sien et dit d'un ton charmeur :

- Je suis sûr que tu peux mieux faire...

- Écoute Potter, répondit alors Lily en croisant les bras, je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues ni quel est ton problème mais ça ne m'amuse plus. Alors soit tu me laisses passer que je puisse rejoindre mon compartiment, soit j'appelle un préfet.

James sentit la situation lui échapper : ce n'était pas exactement la réaction qu'il avait attendu. Pourquoi elle s'énervait tout d'un coup ? Il leva les mains en signe de reddition :

- Ok, ok, du calme. Je te propose un marché : tu acceptes d'aller boire un verre avec moi à Pré-au-lard et je te laisse passer.

Remus serait fier de lui : faire connaissance, ne pas la harceler, y aller doucement... Il appliquait ses conseils à la lettre non ? Sauf que Lily fit semblant de réfléchir pendant quelques secondes puis le fixa en disant d'une voix sèche :

- Dans tes rêves.

Elle le bouscula ensuite violemment et, attrapant sa valise et la cage de son chat, poursuivit son chemin en laissant un James plus ébahi et vexé que jamais. Quand le brun se retourna, il eut, pour la première fois de sa vie, le déplaisir de voir son meilleur ami, suivi de près par Remus et Peter. Sirius avait la bouche ouverte et, désignant Lily qui s'éloignait de son index, s'exclama :

- WHOO ! C'était quoi... ça !

- Rien, grommela James avec agacement avant de s'engouffrer dans leur compartiment.

Sauf que Sirius n'était pas du genre à abandonner aussi facilement. Entrant à la suite de James, il abandonna sa valise dans le couloir et s'assit à côté de son ami en le prenant par l'épaule.

- Raconte tout à tonton Black...

- Laisse-moi, soupira James en se dégageant.

Il se rendait compte que ce n'était pas tout à fait la même chose de se confier via des lettres à Remus et d'en parler en public. Le jeune homme n'avait en fait aucune envie de ressasser l'histoire Lily Evans, il l'avait assez fait durant les vacances.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il a ? s'étonna Sirius.

- Il est atteint de Lilycémie, répondit calmement Remus tout en finissant de ranger les valises, grâce à sa force de loup-garou.

- Et c'est quoi la Lilycémie ?

- Une pathologie grave qui rend le sujet totalement obsédé par Lily Evans, poursuivit-il en s'asseyant nonchalamment sur la banquette.

James lui lança un regard noir et grommela un "traître" parfaitement audible, ce à quoi Remus répondit que James, venant de se ridiculiser tout seul, il n'y était pour rien. Sirius quant à lui se mit à glapir :

- Je le savais ! Je l'avais dit ! Vous êtes témoin, hein ? J'ai été le premier à le dire !

Remus ouvrit son exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier en soupirant :

- Mais oui, à la niche le chien.

Désireux que la conversation s'oriente sur autre chose et qu'il puisse se changer les idées, James fut ravi de voir Peter prendre la parole.

- J'ai potassé l'Histoire de Poudlard pendant les vacances et...

- Je croyais que t'étais en Espagne, le coupa Sirius visiblement très jaloux de son ami.

- Voyager n'a jamais empêcher de lire, répondit sèchement Peter.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel et Peter poursuivit :

- Et donc, disais-je avant d'être grossièrement interrompu, j'ai trouvé pas mal d'indices corroborant l'hypothèse...

- Pet', nom d'un dragon, parle normalement, le recoupa Sirius.

- Moi avoir trouvé indices dans gros livre pour passage secret Poudlard, finit par dire Peter avec un air de défi.

James aperçu du coin de l'œil un sourire que Sirius n'avais pas pu réprimer. Ce dernier se reprit rapidement :

- Celui là, ça faisait longtemps qu'on s'en doutait mais l'entrée étant dans le hall, je ne vois pas très bien comment on pourrait y avoir accès discrètement.

- Avec moi en rat, cela ne devrait pas poser de problème, répondit Peter, qui avait vraisemblablement déjà réfléchi à la méthode à employer.

James regarda son ami et se demanda où était passé le garçon rondouillard et maladivement timide. Depuis sa transformation en animagus, il avait pris tant d'assurance, qu'il avait du mal à le reconnaître. Les quatre garçons passèrent le reste du voyage à échafauder plusieurs plans jusqu'à ce que Sirius propose de déguiser Remus en Rusard et que la conservation dérive complètement.

Les premières semaines semblèrent passer comme un éclair. Entre les entrainements de Quidditch et les cours, James n'eut pas vraiment le temps de repenser à Lily. L'équipe de Serdaigle ayant été écrasée par celle de Serpentard, le match contre les Poufsouffles s'annonçait décisif et Amélia Bones était devenu plus intransigeante que jamais. Elle s'énerva d'ailleurs assez violemment contre Sirius, qui avait manqué plusieurs entrainements. Ce dernier, pas impressionné pour un gallion, menaça de quitter l'équipe et Amélia se fit tout à coup beaucoup plus conciliante. James, de son côté, avait du mal à comprendre son ami. Il savait que le léger éloignement entre eux était entièrement de sa faute et que Sirius avait été plus touché qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre par l'absence de confidence de James au sujet de Lily. Mais cela allait plus loin que ça : Sirius passait moins de temps avec eux et éludait toute les questions de ses amis. Plus étrange, James l'avait vu s'entrainer d'arrache-pied à lancer le sortilège du Patronus que le professeur Weapon avait remis sur le tapis après le malheureux incident de la potion ratée. De son côté James, qui ne croyait absolument pas une seule seconde qu'un élève de leur année puisse réussir le sortilège, se contentait du strict minimum. Agacé, le brun finit par coincer son ami alors qu'il se rendait à la volière :

- T'envoie un hibou à qui ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

- Ça ne te regarde pas, répondit Sirius en lançant précipitamment par la fenêtre son hibou qui eut bien du mal à se rétablir dans les airs.

- Depuis quand on a des secrets l'un pour l'autre, s'énerva James.

Sirius haussa les sourcils :

- Pardon ? Et toi et Lily Eva...

- Ok ! coupa James agacé.

Il comprit qu'il ne l'aurait pas sur ce terrain là. Sortant de la volière au coté de son ami, il reprit d'un ton plus amical :

- Ça avance ton patronus ?

- Bof, grommela le jeune homme en haussant les épaules.

- Je ne t'avais jamais vu travailler autant...

- Ouais c'est mes parents, ils me mettent la pression en ce moment pour mes notes.

James s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir :

- Mais t'as presque les meilleurs notes de la classe !

- James, on parle de mes parents là. Tu sais les tarés qui accrochent des têtes d'elfes au mur. Depuis quand leur comportement est logique ?

- Ouais t'as raison.

James se sentit plus soulagé. Ce n'était donc qu'une histoire de stupides notes ! Il se promit qu'à l'avenir il ne laisserait plus une telle distance s'installer entre lui et son ami. Sirius lui mit alors une énorme tape dans le dos :

- Chaud pour le match de Quidditch ?

- Chaud bouillant comme un œuf de dragon, répondit-il avec enthousiasme.

Sauf que le jour du match James se rendit compte avec déplaisir que ce n'était pas Barnabas Cuff qui présentait la rencontre, comme à son habitude, mais Alecto Carrow et sa voix trainante :

- Ce match verra s'affronter l'équipe de Gryffondor et celle de Pouffsouffle. Que le moins nul gagne !

- Sérieusement ! s'exclama Franck Longdubat sur son balai.

James lui fit un signe d'impuissance et le match commença. La partie démarra assez bien pour les Gryffondors malgré les commentaires acerbes d'Alecto : "Apparemment Potter préfère se recoiffer qu'apprendre à viser, c'est un choix comme un autre." Le brun lui coupa le sifflet en marquant deux buts d'affiler. Il devait dire que le fait qu'Amos Diggory soit le gardien et le capitaine des Pouffsouffles le motivait particulièrement. Rien que le fait de voir son insupportable tête et ses cheveux blonds lui donnait des envies de meurtre. Il envoya un troisième souaffle au milieu d'un anneau doré, imaginant la tête d'Amos à la place du cercle d'or.

À ce moment là un cognard le frôla de près et il dut faire une violente embardée pour l'éviter.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? hurla-t-il à Sirius qui voletait quelque mètre plus loin.

Celui ci lui fit signe qu'il était désolé et le match reprit de plus belle tandis qu'Alecto annonçait, avant de bailler ostensiblement dans son micro magique :

- 30 à 10 pour les Gryffondors...

Les pouffsouffles marquèrent deux buts puis Gideon Prewett récupéra habilement le souaffle, le passa à son frère qui l'envoya d'un lobe précis vers James... qui le manqua, sous les hurlements de la foule.

- Décidemment Potter est encore plus nul que d'habitude, on comprend qu'Evans est refusé d'aller à Pré-au-lard avec lui.

Un bruit indistinct se fit près du micro et la voix du professeur McGonagall emplit l'air :

- Miss Carrow, cessez tout de suite vos petits commentaires personnels et veuillez vous limiter à ce qui se passe sur ce terrain !

Rouge de honte, James descendit en piqué pour récupérer la balle rouge et remonta en chandelle. Il aurait dû se douter que toute l'école finirait par être au courant, le couloir du Poudlard Express n'étant pas particulièrement réputé pour être un endroit discret, mais certainement pas devant toute l'école en plein match de quidditch ! Il balança violemment le souaffle vers Fabian mais la balle passa près d'un mètre au dessus de lui et fut récupérée par un pouffsouffle qui marqua dans la foulée.

- Tout s'explique Potter, lui lança Diggorry tandis que les poufsouffles marquaient de nouveau, tu étais simplement jaloux de me voir faire ce que toi tu n'oseras jamais !

C'en était trop pour James qui fonça vers le capitaine des Pouffsouffles. Merlin seul sait ce qui se serait passé si Mary n'avait pas attrapé le vif d'or à ce moment là. Le match se finit dans la cacophonie la plus complète et toute l'équipe se retrouva dans le vestiaire.

- C'était nul ! hurla Amélia en guise de félicitation.

- Relax Bones, on a gagné, soupira Gidéon en enlevant le haut de sa tenue de quidditch.

- Grâce à notre attrapeur, parce que niveau but c'était pitoyable !

Sirius tapota l'épaule de Mary en signe de félicitation mais celle-ci lui lança un regard noir avant de s'éloigner à l'autre bout du vestiaire.

Une fois les vociférations de leur capitaine finie les joueurs de Gryffondor se dispersèrent et Sirius vint s'asseoir au côté de James.

- Tu sais ce qu'elle a Mary Macdonald en ce moment, moi je la trouve bizarre depuis la rentrée.

- Oh tu sais les filles, c'est compliqué, commenta James.

Et c'est sur ces paroles qu'ils s'en retournèrent au château.

_à suivre..._

**Le prochain chapitre sera du point de vue de Lily et s'appellera "Love & autres drogues". Au programme : de l'amûûûr au grand jour, de l'amûûûr caché, de l'amûûûr déçu et encore de l'amûûûr. Bref, ce sera un épisode "St Valentin à Poudlard" donc préparez vos petits cœurs en papier crépon et vos mouchoirs à la rose.**

**xoxo**

**Mynimus**


	14. Love & autres drogues

**Marinaya Evans** : Hmm il y a eu moins de petits cœurs que prévu, mais Lily étant très très doué pour fuir James, il a quand même du mal le pauvre petit...

**Echco** : Quoi parce que c'est un garçon ? Tssss quel sexisme... (- joke) Merci à toi ^^

**Agnes Titi** : Oui oui elle finira par s'en rendre compte, mais clairement pas tout de suite :) (en plus moi j'aime bien le James prétentieux, alors j'en profite)

Et j'ai mis les liens de toutes les illustrations de cette fic sur mon profil, comme ça c'est plus simple !

Bref, bonne lecture ! :)

**Chapitre 14 : Love & autres drogues**

En pénétrant dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner, Lily vit tous les regards converger vers elle. S'asseyant en face de Severus, elle essaya de ne pas prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait.

- Pourquoi tout le monde te regarde ? demanda le serpentard en ouvrant un pot de marmelade.

- À ton avis, soupira Lily.

Devant son interrogation muette, elle poursuivit :

- C'est cette histoire avec Potter évidemment.

- Ah oui... Et c'est vrai ? demanda Severus d'un air dégagé.

- Oh non tu ne va pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! Déjà que Mary et Alice me harcèlent avec ça, je commence sérieusement à en avoir marre !

En voyant l'air peiné de son ami devant son énervement, Lily se radoucit aussitôt :

- Désolé, je suis un peu sur les nerfs.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ?

- Mais rien ! Potter a juste voulu faire son intéressant comme d'habitude et maintenant tout le monde s'imagine qu'il y a quelque chose entre lui et moi. Ce qui est complètement faux !

Elle planta rageusement une fourchette dans un pancake et un silence s'installa entre les deux amis. Lily était très surprise de l'ampleur qu'avait prise toute cette histoire. Pour elle, l'incident du Poudlard Express, n'avait été qu'une plaisanterie de mauvais goût mais, maintenant que tout Poudlard en parlait, elle se rendait compte que ses camarades voyaient la chose autrement. Désormais, elle entendait des murmures son passage et s'était même faite insulter plusieurs fois par des groupes de filles. Elle, Lily Evans, avait oser repousser James Potter, le meilleur joueur de Quidditch de Poudlard ? C'était absolument inconcevable pour une grande partie de la gente féminine. Pour ne rien arranger, et même si elle avait longuement essayer de leur expliquer que ce n'était qu'un malentendu, Mary et Alice n'avaient pas eu l'air convaincu par sa version des faits et passait leur temps à se jeter des regards en coin. Bien évidemment, elle ne leur avait pas raconté l'épisode du bal de Noël et avait espéré que James, de son côté, fasse comme si rien ne s'était passé - voir l'ignore complètement - afin que toute cette histoire soit oubliée. De ce point de vu là, c'était raté.

Heureusement avec Severus, étant donné son antipathie pour Potter, elle pouvait parler d'autre chose.

- C'est la St Valentin ce week-end, déclara Severus comme s'il s'était s'agit d'une information banale. Cependant le ton de sa voix présageait qu'il y accordait plus d'importance qu'il ne voulait bien le laisser paraître.

- Et alors ? répliqua Lily.

- Rien, rien...

La St Valentin était bien le dernier de ses soucis ! Elle espérait cependant qu'avec tout les ragots et potins qui en découleraient, on la laisserait tranquille. Son obsession du moment était plutôt le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Le professeur Weapon avait clairement haussé le niveau et Lily avait du mal à suivre. Comme toute la classe, elle n'avait pas réussi le sortilège du patronus mais, contrairement à beaucoup d'élèves, elle était bien déterminée à être la première à le faire. Son vieux complexe de né-moldu reprenait le dessus et elle aurait été ravie de montrer à toute sa classe et aux serpentards que, malgré les imbécilités que pouvait proférer Voldemort, elle avait toute sa place dans l'école. La jeune fille avait même été jusqu'à sécher un cours de divination pour s'entrainer, ce qui n'était clairement pas dans ses habitudes. Cependant le professeur Moïra Delphino l'aimait bien et, quand Lily avait prétexté avoir été malade, elle s'était contenté de confirmer, en secouant ses long cheveux blonds tirant sur le blanc, que "l'angle de Saturne et d'Uranus, était peu propice à la santé". Mary, qui ne pouvait pas la supporter, l'avait alors traité très distinctement de "vieille folle".

En rentrant dans son dortoir, elle vit que tout les habits de cette dernière avait été dispersés dans la pièce : les lits, fauteuils et bureaux en étaient recouvert. Alice se tenait au milieu de la pièce et la blonde lui tournait autour en lançant des sorts sur ses vêtements.

- On peut savoir qui se passe, ici ? demanda Lily.

Mary se retourna vivement et dit d'une traite :

- Franck Longdubat l'a invité à Pré-au-lard le jour de la St Valentin.

Lily vit Alice rougir et protester aussitôt :

- C'est juste entre amis !

- Tut tut tut, dit Mary, c'est l'occasion ou jamais.

La rousse s'assit sur son lit, après avoir pris soin d'y écarter la pile de jupes qui s'y trouvait, et observa le manège de son amie. Elle soupçonnait Mary de vivre un peu cette St Valentin par procuration : c'était la première fois pour la blonde qu'elle n'avait aucun projet. Les deux filles n'avaient pas reparlé de l'épisode Sirius Black et Lily en était ravie : moins ses amies se rapprocheraient des maraudeurs, moins elle risquerait d'avoir à supporter Potter. Elle était persuadée que la blonde oublierait vite Sirius, comme d'habitude, mais jusque là les faits semblaient ne pas lui donner raison et la joie de vivre de son amie lui manquait.

- Et toi alors ? demanda Mary d'un ton sarcastique. Des projets avec James ?

Lily répliqua en lui lançant un coussin.

Le lendemain matin, tout les élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentard étaient réunis dans la salle de classe de défense contre les forces du mal et s'exerçaient au patronus. Le professeur Weapon passait dans leurs rangs en les encourageant. Arrivé au niveau de Sirius et James, elle vit que les deux jeunes hommes discutaient et semblaient peu concernés par le cours.

- Mrs Potter et Black, je suppose que vous savez parfaitement faire l'exercice puisque vous semblez avoir finit.

Sirius la regarda droit dans les yeux avec un petit sourire :

- Vous voulez voir ?

- J'aimerais beaucoup en effet, répondit le professeur en croisant les bras.

Sans cesser de la regarder, le gryffondor s'exclama : "Spero Patronum !". Une mince brume argentée s'échappa du bout de sa baguette et prit peu à peu la forme d'un énorme chien qui eut juste le temps de s'ébrouer avant de disparaître.

L'ensemble des élèves poussa une exclamation de surprise et même le professeur eut l'air étonnée. Lily vit avec plaisir du coin de l'œil que les serpentards avaient l'air abasourdis et qu'Evan Rosier semblait mourir de jalousie.

- Je suis sûr que vous pouvez faire mieux M. Black, se contenta de déclarer le professeur Weapon avant de s'éloigner.

Sirius la regarda s'éloigner, visiblement très satisfait de lui. Un peu vexée de s'être fait doubler, Lily redoubla d'effort mais ne parvint à produire qu'un peu de brume argentée à la fin du cours.

Le reste de la semaine se passa normalement : le professeur Septimus leurs donna une montagne de devoir à faire, elle réussit sans problème le nouveau sortilège du cours de Flitwick et inventa plusieurs rêves avec Mary pour le cours de divination. Arrivé au week-end et à cette fameuse St Valentin, Lily avait presque oublié son patronus. Elle passa la journée à la bibliothèque à travailler son arithmancie et retrouva avec plaisir son lit le soir venu. Quand Alice pénétra dans le dortoir, Mary se précipita aussitôt sur elle afin d'obtenir le plus de détail possible mais la brune se contenta d'éluder les questions. Cependant, lorsque dès le lendemain Lily et Mary la virent main dans la main avec Franck Longdubat parcourant les couloirs de Poudlard, le doute ne fut plus permis. Si Lily fut ravie pour son amie, Mary sembla un peu jalouse mais fit de son mieux pour ne pas le montrer.

Le mois de février fut très froid et assez monotone. Lily essayait au maximum d'éviter James Potter et cela réussissait plutôt bien. L'histoire du Poudlard Express avait disparu des mémoires, à son grand soulagement, et seul Severus semblait un peu étrange : il passait beaucoup plus de temps avec les serpentards que d'habitude et Mary l'avait même mise en garde sur les soi-disant "mauvaises fréquentations" de son meilleur ami, ce que Lily avait aussitôt éludé. Ce n'était pas du tout le genre de Severus. Cependant la situation s'était tendue entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards et les maléfices fusaient régulièrement entre les deux camps.

Mécaniquement, l'ambiance des cours du professeur Weapon s'était elle aussi délitée et les deux maisons s'étaient engagés dans une féroce compétition de patronus. Pour l'instant, seul Sirius avait véritablement réussi. Cependant, on savait désormais que le patronus de James avait clairement la forme d'un cerf et que celui de Rosier ressemblait fortement à un loup même si les gryffondors soutenaient qu'il tenait plus du chacal, voir de la hyène. De son côté, Lily peinait toujours.

- Spero Patronum !

Un vague nuage gris s'échappa de sa baguette et se délita dans l'air saturé par les tentatives de ses camarades.

- Regarde Lily ! l'interrompit Mary.

Suivant son regard, Lily aperçu le patronus qu'Alice venait de produire : une magnifique loutre au pelage soyeux et aux yeux perçant. L'animal fit plusieurs bonds légers et disparut. Regardant autour d'elle, Lily se rendit alors compte que nombre de ses camarades avaient réussi : James et Sirius étaient engagés dans une bataille de patroni et semblaient beaucoup s'amuser. De l'autre côté de la salle, le loup d'Evan tournait autour de son créateur tandis que Severus venait de faire apparaitre un corbeau qui, en passant près de Johanna Dolohov, l'effraya tant que son patronus-panthère s'évapora dans l'instant. S'éloignant afin de se concentrer, Lily tenta de faire le vide et réitéra son sortilège qui se solda par un nouvel échec. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, une voix derrière elle interrompit ses efforts :

- Peut-être que tu n'as pas le bon souvenir.

- Potter, je crois que je me passerais de tes conseils.

- Ne fait pas confiance à la potion de Souvenir, crois en mon expérience elle n'a pas toujours raison, grimaça-t-il. Fis toi à ton intuition.

Lily commençait à être sérieusement agacée. Pour qui se prenait-il avec ses conseils débiles ? Son souvenir était très bien : il s'agissait de sa lettre pour Poudlard, le jour où elle avait enfin compris qu'elle n'était ni folle ni détraquée comme lui répétait sans cesse sa sœur mais une vraie sorcière, le jour où elle avait trouvé sa place.

Elle sentit soudain James prendre sa main et sursauta.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Mais détends toi je te montre simplement le geste.

Il raffermit sa position sur son poignet et guida sa main.

- Tu vois il faut être beaucoup plus ferme et volontaire tout en essayant de se replonger dans l'état heureux de ton souvenir.

Lily nota qu'il s'était considérablement rapproché durant son petit discours et elle en fut assez troublée. Pourquoi ne l'envoyait-elle pas bouler comme d'habitude ? Mais après tout elle n'avait rien à perdre.

- Dis la formule.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et le temps sembla se suspendre.

- Ça ne marchera pas.

- Essaye.

Ils étaient beaucoup trop proches : elle pouvait voir ses yeux bruns pétiller et la chaleur de sa main sur la sienne augmentait. Comment pouvait-elle se concentrer sur ce stupide souvenir de lettre dans ces conditions ?

- Spero Patronum, souffla-t-elle sans cesser de le regarder.

Elle vit James sourire en regardant à sa droite et, se tournant à son tour dans cette direction, la jeune fille aperçu une biche translucide qui la regardait. Une émotion diffuse l'envahie alors : elle avait réussi ! Cette créature si belle et si rassurante, c'était son patronus ! La biche disparut et la réalité frappa de plein fouet Lily : une biche. Le patronus de Potter étant... un cerf. Merlin, pourquoi le destin s'acharnait-il ? Elle espéra de toute ses forces que personne ne l'ait remarqué. Se retournant vers James, elle vit alors qu'il arborait un sourire d'imbécile heureux. Elle s'écarta promptement de lui et jeta un regard aux alentours : tous les élèves les regardaient. Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçu Severus, livide, puis Mary qui arborait un sourire triomphant.

- Le cours est fini, interrompit alors le professeur Weapon. Bravo à ceux qui ont réussi et pour les autres ne vous découragerez pas, avec de la patience et de la volonté vous y arriverez !

Sans regarder James, Lily sortit aussitôt mais fut rattraper par Severus :

- Lily !

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu marches aussi vite ? Il faut qu'on parle.

Les deux jeunes gens se trouvaient désormais au milieu d'un couloir désert et, jugeant le danger Potter écarté, Lily s'adossa à un mur. Severus reprit son souffle.

- Je voulais te parler de quelque chose.

- Vas-y.

Le jeune homme ne semblait pas à l'aise et hésita longuement avant de poursuivre, ce qui énerva Lily dont l'esprit était encore obsédé par cette histoire de patronus. Elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse, retournant dans sa tête tout les arguments qu'elle pourrait avancer pour minimiser la ressemblance entre son patronus et celui de Potter. Aucun n'était vraiment concluant.

- C'est à propos de Remus Lupin, finit par dire le serpentard, t'as pas remarqué qu'il était tout le temps malade ?

- Et alors ?

- Et alors, j'ai noté depuis quelques mois les dates où il se rend à l'infirmerie et...

- Tu n'as vraiment que ça à faire ? le coupa Lily en haussant les épaules.

- Tu dirais n'importe quoi pour défendre tes maraudeurs ! dit Severus, le visage déformé par la colère.

- Ce ne sont pas mes maraudeurs !

- Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu que ton patronus était le même que celui de Po...

- TAIS TOI !

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait crié. Severus se recula, plus pâle. Il y eut un silence puis Lily reprit d'une voix qu'elle s'efforça de rendre calme :

- Ce ne sont pas mes amis, je n'en ai rien à faire d'eux !

Puis la rousse se frappa le front :

- Oh non j'ai oublié mon sac dans la salle !

Tournant les talons elle rebroussa chemin, Severus toujours à sa suite.

- Je n'ai pas fini ! Je disais que j'ai noté les dates où il est malade et ça tombe à chaque fois le jour de la pleine lune.

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu crois que c'est un loup-garou maintenant, s'exclama Lily avant d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de Défense contre les forces du mal.

- C'est exactement ce que je suis en train de...

Le serpentard s'interrompit en voyant l'expression de la jeune fille et, suivant son regard, aperçu Sirius Black et le professeur Weapon, enlacés, qui s'embrassaient langoureusement. Étouffant une exclamation de surprise, Lily s'écarta aussitôt de la porte et éloigna Severus plus loin. Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent un instant, horrifiés, personne n'osant prendre l'initiative.

- On ne... commença Severus.

- On n'a rien vu.

- Mais enfin Lily c'est grave, on devrait...

- On ne dit rien. S'il-te-plait Sev'.

Elle vit le visage de son meilleur ami se fermer et elle sut à quelle point la tentation était forte pour lui d'utiliser ce qu'ils venaient de voir pour nuire aux maraudeurs. La jeune fille prononça alors d'une voix douce :

- Fais le pour moi.

Les yeux noirs du serpentard s'adoucirent aussitôt et il hocha la tête lentement.

- Très bien, je ne dirais rien.

Il se séparèrent dans un silence gêné puis Lily fit le chemin jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor comme un automate, ne pouvant éliminer de son esprit la vision de Black et Weapon enlacés. C'était tellement... absurde. Une part d'elle était simplement étonnée, voir même curieuse devant cette liaison interdite mais l'autre part se sentait terriblement trahie et déçue par le professeur Weapon. La jeune femme avait été son modèle : pure, parfait et inaccessible ; et ce modèle venait d'être sali à jamais. Toujours choquée, elle arriva devant le portrait de la grosse dame devant lequel se tenait... James Potter. Elle savait que l'affaire du patronus reviendrait sur le tapis mais elle n'était définitivement pas en condition pour y faire face.

- Lily !

- Potter, répondit-elle poliment.

Il l'avait aidé après tout, autant se montrer engageante et couper court à la conversation le plus vite possible.

- Félicitation pour ton patronus, dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

Le jeune homme avait l'air étonnement plutôt gêné.

- Merci, répondit la rousse avec un sourire crispé.

- Tu ne crois pas que c'est un signe ?

La jeune fille était désormais coincée entre une colonne et le brun. Elle avait du mal à réfléchir, son esprit encore embrumé par l'horrible vision de tout à l'heure.

- Un signe de quoi ?

En temps normal, elle aurait été bien plus cassante mais là elle se contentait d'éluder les questions en espérant que James se lasse le premier. Elle avait mal à la tête et aurait juste voulu s'allonger et tout oublier.

- Que toi et moi on est fait l'un pour l'autre.

Elle s'aperçu alors qu'il lui tenait la main et la regardait avec ses yeux irrésistibles. Oui, elle se l'avouait désormais : quand il la regardait de cette manière elle oubliait, l'espace d'un instant, qu'il n'était qu'un crétin. Elle se sentait alors paralysée et ne put qu'observer au ralenti le visage du jeune homme se rapprocher du sien.

Mais une image s'imposa à elle : celle de Sirius et Isabella Weapon s'embrassant. La réalité lui revint alors de plein fouet et elle s'écarta en se cognant violemment la tête sur la colonne de pierre. Énervée par la douleur, elle lui lança sèchement en se frottant la tête :

- Ne refais plus jamais ça !

- Un jour c'est toi qui me le demanderas, répliqua James en la fixant.

Se détournant de son regard, Lily donna le mot de passe et s'engouffra dans la salle commune.

_à suivre..._

**Le prochain chapitre sera du point de vue de James et s'appellera "Un petit problème de fourrure". Quand une mauvaise blague tourne mal, les conséquences peuvent être assez inattendues...**

**Mynimus**


	15. Un petit problème de fourrure

Merci à **Agnes Titi** et **Indifferente** pour leur reviews ! :) Mais sans plus attendre :

**Chapitre 15 : Un petit problème de fourrure**

Remus laissa tomber à leurs pieds une immense liasse de dépliants que Peter s'empressa de fouiller à grands mouvements. James, assis en tailleur sur le sol de leur chambre, ne fit pas un geste dans leur direction.

- Allez James motive toi un peu, je te rappelle que ton rendez-vous avec McGo est demain.

Le jeune homme soupira et attrapa le premier papier qui lui tombait sous la main. Il ne voulait clairement pas se mettre la directrice des gryffondors à dos et avait plutôt intérêt à avoir un projet à lui présenter. Mais aussi quelle idée ces réunions d'orientations ? C'était complètement stupide. Le dépliant qu'il avait attrapé avait une couleur verte et s'intitulait : "Dresseur de troll : un métier passionnant et exigeant". Il le laissa retomber aussitôt.

Remus, qui l'observait toujours, l'invectiva :

- Arrêtes de pleurer James, il va revenir ton Sirius, il est parti à un mariage pas à l'autre bout du monde.

Le maraudeur avait en effet eu une autorisation spéciale pour se rendre au mariage de sa cousine Narcissa avec un certain Lucius Malefoy, que Sirius avait qualifié de "bouse d'hippogriffe peroxydée". Mais le jeune homme était surtout furieux de devoir retrouver sa famille plus tôt que prévu et l'avait fait subir à ses camarades en se plaignant pendant des heures sans interruption. Agacé, James avait finit par lui dire que la famille s'était important et qu'il en faisait un peu trop, ou quelque chose du genre. Il ne se souvenait plus trop des paroles exactes, comme souvent quand il parlait un peu trop vite. Sirius s'était alors figé :

- Important. Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu comprenne très bien de qui il s'agit.

- T'inquiètes que je comprends, j'ai subi tes jérémiades pendant toutes les vacances et maintenant voilà que tu recommences, alors merci je comprends, avait pesté James avec pas mal de mauvaise foi.

Il l'avait aussitôt regretté devant le regard déçu et la mâchoire crispée de son meilleur ami.

- Tu veux savoir ce que c'était mon pire souvenir ? Celui de la potion ratée. C'était ma cousine Bellatrix quand j'avais 10 ans. Elle m'a fait subir le sortilège d'endoloris pour l'avoir bousculé dans les escaliers. Retourne dans ta petite famille parfaite et rassures toi : je ne t'importunerais plus avec mes jérémiades.

Bien entendu, James s'était sentit affreusement coupable mais n'avait pas eu l'occasion de s'excuser puisque Sirius avait pris la poudre de cheminette dans l'heure suivante. Il avait bien essayé de communiquer avec son miroir mais cela n'avait pas marché.

Peter interrompit ses pensées :

- Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de bibliothécaire ? C'est assez cool comme métier non ?

- Tu veux finir comme Mme Pince, répondit James horrifié. Mais enfin Peter tu peux faire bien mieux que ça !

- Tu crois ? demanda Peter soudain galvanisé, l'œil brillant d'émotion.

- Mais oui, assura James d'un ton bourru.

Il attrapa un autre dépliant et s'aperçu que c'était celui présentant la formation d'auror. Il se souvint que c'était leur rêve à Sirius et à lui quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Après tout ce n'était pas si bête : il s'en sentait tout à fait capable et au moins il serait utile à la communauté magique. Il se voyait déjà, en compagnie de Sirius, baguette à la main et longue cape flottant derrière eux en train d'arrêter un groupe de mangemorts. Le jeune homme se sentit tout à coup plus serein : il savait exactement ce qu'il dirait au professeur McGonagall le lendemain. Le moral remontant en flèche, il apostropha Remus :

- Hep Mumus qu'est ce que tu fais avec le dépliant "Devenez professeur" dans la main ?

Le loup-garou lâcha aussitôt le-dit dépliant et se racla la gorge.

- Hum... Je ne sais pas... Je me disais pourquoi pas, tu vois, et là... Oh et puis zut, tu as raison, de toute façon aucune personne sensée ne m'accepteras dans son école !

- N'importe quoi ! répondit Peter avec fougue, t'es un super professeur, sans toi ça fait longtemps que j'aurais redoublé.

Remus eut un regard surpris vers son ami et James renchérit :

- Le premier directeur qui te refuse à cause de ton ... petit problème de fourrure, je lui pète la gueule.

Les trois maraudeurs entreprirent ensuite de trouver le métier le plus ridicule et Peter gagna haut la main en dénichant un dépliant : "Récurreur de Chaudron, un métier plein d'avenir".

James décida ensuite de retenter de contacter Sirius et se heurta à un nouvel échec. Il se dit que son ami avait peut être oublié - volontairement ou non - son miroir à Poudlard. Ouvrant la table de nuit du jeune homme, son hypothèse fut aussitôt confirmée : l'objet magique reposait sur une pile de parchemin ou plus précisément de petits mots. Intrigué, tout en se sentant coupable de fouiller ainsi l'intimité de Sirius, il extirpa l'un des parchemins de la liasse et lu : "Retrouve moi à 22h. Détruis ce message. I.W." James en fut interloqué : Sirius avait une copine ! En temps normal, il en aurait été le premier informé... Mais peut être que son ami, pour se venger de son silence concernant Lily, avait décidé de ne rien lui dire. Un peu vexé, James se coucha en passant en revue toute les filles de Poudlard. Mais il avait beau chercher, il ne trouvait pas dans tout leurs camarades quelqu'un dont les initiales seraient I.W.

La solution lui apparut au réveil.

En quittant son entrevue avec McGonnagall, James se sentait plutôt satisfait. La discussion s'était bien passée et le professeur lui avait simplement conseillé de faire des efforts supplémentaires en potion. Bien entendu, elle avait également profité de l'occasion pour le réprimander pour son comportement, mais James s'en fichait comme de son premier balai.

Sa joie fut cependant bien entamée quand il rencontra Severus Rogue au détour d'un couloir.

- Un problème Servilo ?

- Si j'étais toi je ferais moins le malin Potter, répliqua aussitôt Rogue en resserrant sa prise sur les grimoires qu'il portait.

- Oh non je suis terrifié, répondit le gryffondor sarcastiquement.

- Je sais tout à propos de Lupin.

James blêmit puis se reprit aussitôt :

- Je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu veux dire.

- Tes petits copain ne sont plus là, aujourd'hui t'es tout seul, alors arrêtes ton petit manège sinon je pourrais bien laisser échapper que Remus Lupin est un l...

- _Wingardium Leviosa_ !

Rogue s'éleva aussitôt dans les airs et se mit à battre des pieds avec vigueur à mesure qu'il s'éloignait du sol.

- Arêtes ça tout de suite ou je te le ferais payer !

James se sentait prit d'une colère froide mais autant contre Severus que contre lui : en réagissant avec autant de violence, il avait clairement laissé entendre que le serpentard avait raison et qu'il y avait bien quelque chose à propos de Remus. Il se morigénait intérieurement d'avoir été aussi transparent et incapable de contrôler ses émotions.

- Tu vois Servilo, je n'ai pas besoin de mes petits copains comme tu dis pour te maitriser.

- J'ai des gens de mon côté maintenant, des gens bien plus puissant que toute ta clique, répliqua Severus, écumant de rage. Tu fais une grossière erreur !

- Est ce que tu serais par hasard en train de me menacer ? s'étonna James en prenant l'air faussement surpris. Ça, c'est une grossière erreur Servilus.

Il baissa sa baguette et Rogue retomba aussitôt sur le sol en un tas peu gracieux, se débattant dans sa cape et sa robe de sorcier, tandis que les grimoires dégringolaient à leur tour avec fracas. James enchaina avec le maléfice du saucisson et s'éloigna en se disant qu'avec un peu de chance, il faudrait bien plusieurs heures avant que quelqu'un ne retrouve le serpentard.

Arrivé dans son dortoir, il se sentait désormais de mauvaise humeur. Pour ne rien arranger, Sirius était revenu et lui faisait face avec un grand sourire, visiblement tout prêt à lui pardonner leur dernière dispute.

- James, tu tombes à pic, j'allais justement leur raconter le truc le plus drôle qui m'est arrivé hier !

Sans répondre, le brun se dirigea vers la table de nuit, en sortit le parchemin découvert la veille et le brandit devant son ami.

- Tu m'expliques ?

- T'as fouillé dans mes affaires ! s'indigna Sirius.

- Alors c'est vrai.

Ils se faisaient face sans un mot. Sirius s'empara du parchemin et récupéra tout les autres entassés dans sa table de nuit avant de les jeter au feu. Remus et Peter s'étaient levés, assez étonnés de la tournure des évènements.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe les mecs ? tenta le loup-garou.

- Il se tape Weapon, voilà ce qui se passe, dit James d'une voix froide, assez surpris par sa propre vulgarité.

Sirius sortit aussitôt sa baguette et la pointa sur James :

- Retire tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire.

- Hey stop, intervint Remus alors que Peter reculait au fond de la chambre en couinant de peur.

L'ignorant, James se rapprocha de Sirius et le regarda droit dans les yeux :

- Tu vas faire quoi maintenant, me jeter un sort ?

- Peut être bien, ouais.

- MAIS TU DÉBLOQUES COMPLÈTEMENT ! se mit à hurler James. Ça va pas ou quoi, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ! RÉPONDS MOI !

Le visage de Sirius se crispa mais il rabaissa sa baguette :

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

À ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit sur Amélia Bones, suivie par une petite foule de gryffondors visiblement attirés par les bruits de leur dispute.

- C'est quoi ce boucan ? On vous entend dans toute la salle commune.

Elle avait l'air plus surprise qu'énervée : c'était bien la première fois qu'on voyait les maraudeurs se disputer !

- Rien, on discute, on va essayer de parler moins fort, promis Remus en refermant la porte.

Il se retourna vers ses amis :

- On règlera rien de cette manière, je propose qu'on aille tous se coucher et vous discuterez demain à tête reposée.

Sauf que le lendemain, James et Sirius ne s'adressèrent pas la parole de la journée et même lors du cours de botanique, Sirius préféra se mettre avec Fabian Prewett laissant James ruminer dans son coin. Peter restait silencieux et seul Remus tentait désespérément de les rabibocher sans succès.

Le soir venu, la situation ne s'était pas améliorée et c'est à contre cœur que Remus, la pleine lune approchant rapidement, dut partir à l'infirmerie retrouver Pomfresh. Une demi-heure plus tard, James, abandonnant son devoir de métamorphose, s'approcha de la fenêtre et vit avec stupeur la silhouette de Rogue près de celle du saule cogneur, distinctement visible à la clarté de la pleine lune. Il retourna aussitôt à sa table et se pencha vers Sirius :

- Sirius ?

- Quoi ? grommela ce dernier.

- Je viens de voir Servilus près du saule cogneur.

- Oh non, quel débile, soupira alors le brun en se levant et en s'approchant de la fenêtre à son tour.

James le rejoint et ils virent ensemble le serpentard tourner autour de l'arbre enchanté.

- Il a des soupçons sur Remus, dit James à voix basse.

- Nom d'un chaudron ! s'exclama Sirius. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ! Il n'a pas arrêté de me faire des allusions, aujourd'hui à la bibliothèque, alors je lui ai dit de le suivre puisqu'il se croyait si malin.

- T'as fait quoi ? s'étrangla James.

- Je sais c'était stupide mais j'étais énervé à cause de... tu sais quoi.

James acquiesça par un grognement.

- On est dans la bouse de dragon jusqu'au cou, poursuivit Sirius, qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

- On y va.

- On prévient Peter ?

James lui fit les gros yeux : il était hors de question de prévenir Peter, ce dernier risquait de complètement paniquer. Il reporta son regard sur la scène se déroulant dehors et vit avec horreur que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, Rogue venait de stopper le Saule Cogneur et se faufilait maintenant entre ses branches. James bondit et traversa la salle commune d'une traite, Sirius sur ses talons, en hurlant à Peter de prévenir Dumbledore. Par miracle il ne rencontrèrent personne sur leur chemin et arrivèrent sans encombre au saule, encore immobile. Se faufilant entre les branches, ils s'engouffrèrent dans le tunnel au pas de course.

Apercevant enfin le serpentard, qui se tenait juste devant la porte de la cabane hurlante, James se mit à hurler :

- Rogue, arrêtes toi !

Severus se retourna et regarda, abasourdi, James et Sirius le rejoindre en courant.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

- Espèce de troll, répliqua Sirius en reprenant son souffle, il faut qu'on s'en aille immédiatement d'ici.

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda Severus tandis que James l'attrapait violemment par le bras pour l'entrainer à sa suite.

À cet instant, un horrible grognement se fit entendre et les trois jeunes hommes se figèrent.

- C'était... c'était quoi ça ? murmura Severus.

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard horrifié et le brun à lunette sut qu'ils partageaient exactement la même pensée au même moment : c'était un loup-garou assoiffé qui venait de sentir leur odeur. La porte de bois se mit à trembler sous les coups de boutoir de Remus.

- Je m'en occupe, toi ramène Servilo à Poudlard, intima James à son ami.

- Pas question !

- Fais ce que je dis !

Hochant la tête et parce qu'il savait que d'eux deux, James était celui qui avait le plus de chance de réussir à calmer Remus, Sirius attrapa le bras du serpentard et se mit à courir. À peine les deux garçons disparus, James se changea aussitôt en cerf et fit face à la porte de bois qui ne tarda pas à exploser, libérant un loup garou fou furieux. Le gryffondor lui fit face bravement, priant pour que Sirius et Rogue aient le temps de ressortir. La bête et le cerf se tournèrent autour pendant quelques minutes puis le loup-garou se détourna et bondit dans le tunnel. Chargeant à sa suite, James planta ses cornes de bois dans le flanc droit du loup qui se mit à hurler à la mort et recula, plaqué à la paroi.

James sut que son plan de calmer Remus venait de lamentablement échouer. Prenant son élan, il appliqua son plan de secours : fuir. Ses pattes de cerf parcoururent la distance en un éclair et, arrivé au saule cogneur, James reprit aussitôt sa forme humaine. Il appuya sur la racine de l'arbre, terrifié à l'idée d'être poursuivi par un loup-garou furieux, et rampa sous les branches jusqu'à se cogner aux pieds de... Dumbledore, accompagné de Sirius et Rogue. Le directeur réactiva l'enchantement de l'arbre d'un coup de baguette et se retourna vers les trois garçons, plus furieux que James ne l'avait rarement vu.

- Dans mon bureau, immédiatement.

Bien entendu, ils eurent droit à un long sermon du professeur et Severus dut promettre de ne rien révéler. Le serpentard fut ensuite congédié et les deux gryffondors se retrouvèrent seuls en compagnie du directeur et de son regard terriblement perçant, par dessus les demi-lunes de ses lunettes.

- Et bien j'écoute.

- C'est de ma faute professeur, dit Sirius d'une petite voix qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. Je voulais faire... une blague.

- Une blague ? s'exclama d'une voix forte un tableau, derrière le bureau de Dumbledore. Votre comportement est indigne de la grande famille des Black, croyez bien que votre mère sera mise au courant !

- Merci Phineas, coupa Dumbledore avec fermeté.

Mais le tableau continua à marmonner que "de son temps cela ne se serait pas passer de cette manière" et que Sirius aurait fini "attacher par les poignets au fond d'une geôle avec l'autre garnement, pour leur apprendre la discipline". L'ignorant royalement, le directeur reprit :

- Je pense que vous êtes conscient du tort que vous venez de faire à votre ami M. Lupin et de l'extrême gravité du danger que vous avez couru et fait courir à M. Rogue.

James et Sirius opinèrent vigoureusement de la tête en regardant le bout de leurs chaussures.

- Par conséquent, j'enlève 100 points - chacun - à Gryffondor.

Les deux jeunes hommes levèrent la tête, horrifiés :

- Mais professeur...

- Vous ne pouvez pas...

Croisant le regard implacable du directeur, ils se turent et retournèrent, penaud, à la tour des Gryffondors.

- On est mal, soupira James, tout le monde va nous détester maintenant.

- Mais non ! répondit Sirius en lui tapotant l'épaule, on va rattraper tout ça au quidditch.

James se sentit soudain beaucoup mieux : au moins lui et Sirius venait de définitivement se réconcilier. Évidemment, il le fut beaucoup moins en croisant les regards noirs des gryffondors, le lendemain au petit-déjeuner. Ignorant tout le monde, à part Peter, ils refusèrent catégoriquement de s'expliquer. Sirius prit son regard hautain et supérieur, qui fonctionnait très bien quand il s'agissait de dissuader toute tentative de venir lui parler et le brun à lunettes tenta de l'imiter. Sauf que quand Lily vint les voir, James ne put s'empêcher de se passer la main dans les cheveux et de s'affaler nonchalamment sur son banc, sous le regard moqueur de son meilleur ami.

- On peut savoir comment vous avez réussi l'exploit de faire perdre 200 points à Gryffondor en une seule soirée ?

Sirius remit négligemment sa mèche en place en prenant l'air charmeur :

- Secret professionnel, poupée.

Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'imitation assez réussie de James qu'il venait de faire.

- De toute façon tu vas tout rattraper pendant les cours, non ? dit James, provocateur.

La jeune fille perdit aussitôt son sourire et cracha :

- Tu n'es qu'un crétin prétentieux, Potter.

Le gryffondor émit un petit rire de supériorité au grand énervement de la rousse :

- Quoi ?

- Tu te voiles la face, Evans. La vérité c'est que tu avais très envie de me voir alors tu as trouvé un prétexte pour venir me parler. Parce que si c'est pour me dire que je suis un crétin, ce n'est pas crédible, ça fait des mois que tu me le répètes.

- Il marque un point, commenta Sirius en mâchonnant un bout de pain tandis que Lily ouvrait la bouche de stupeur.

James se pencha vers elle :

- Mais tu n'as pas besoin d'excuse pour venir me parler, Evans, toi et moi on a dépassé ce stade, non ?

Il l'entendit distinctement marmonner un "désespérant" avant de retourner s'asseoir auprès de Mary et Alice. Très satisfait, James se retourna vers Sirius :

- Elle est folle de moi.

- Bien sûr, répondit Sirius d'une voix lente, comme s'il s'adressait à un être pourvu d'une intelligence particulièrement limitée.

Le jeune homme replongea dans ses céréales et James se sentit soudain très vexé. L'histoire entre Sirius et le professeur Weapon, qui avait miraculeusement réussie à ressortir de son esprit, lui revint en pleine face. Il avait du mal à réaliser le fait que Sirius sortait avec le Professeur Weapon. Mais était-ce vraiment le cas ? Refusant de penser que leur relation était d'une autre teneur et peu désireux de relancer leur récente dispute, le jeune homme décida d'éviter le sujet. Après tout c'était Remus le moralisateur, pas lui.

Remus.

- Hum, Sir', qui se charge d'annoncer à Remus pourquoi on a perdu 200 points ?

- C'est celui qui le dit qui l'est ! hurla alors le brun en le pointant du doigt.

Au moins certaines choses ne changeraient jamais.

_à suivre..._

**Le prochain chapitre sera du point de vue de Rogue et s'appellera "Une question de libre arbitre". La fin de l'année approche et les évènements vont se précipiter...**

**Mynimus**


	16. Une question de libre arbitre

indifferente : Disons qu'il a été impulsif ^^

Echco : Yep, je trouve qu'on les voit rarement se disputer et c'est dommage parce que comme tu le dis c'est tout à fait normal.

Marinaya Evans : merci ! :)

Alix : Euh ouais une simple blague qui aurait pu très mal finir... Je trouve que Dumby a plutôt été sympa sur le coup.

Agnes Titi : Pour l'instant j'essaye de suivre au max l'intrigue mais bon ça veut pas dire qu'il ne vont pas se parler de toute la sixième année non plus, enfin bref tu verras, pas de spoilers :D Je peux cependant déjà te dire que la 6° année sera probablement beaucoup plus courte que la 5°. (Heureusement parce que sinon on était pas rendu )

Non, non vous ne rêvez pas, déjà le chapitre 16 ! Les fins limiers remarquerons que d'importants passages de ce chap viennent directement du livre. Je précise que ces passages ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à J.K. Rowling (scoop) et que je ne touche pas d'argent dessus car il s'agit uniquement d'une fanfiction. En fin de compte, même si une partie importante du chapitre était déjà écrite, il m'a quand même donné pas mal de fil à retordre pour intégrer tout ça de manière cohérente.

**Chapitre 16 : Une question de libre arbitre**

En se réveillant ce matin-là, Severus ne se sentait pas très bien, comme un poids au fond de l'estomac. Après réflexion, il se rendit compte que cette sensation n'était pas nouvelle : c'était une sensation de peur. De peur panique. En fait, il avait peur depuis plusieurs semaines. Pas le sentiment d'effroi passager, qui peut vous saisir quand on découvre une araignée au fond de son lit par exemple, mais un sentiment de peur constant, qui vous prend aux tripes dès le matin et ne vous lâche pas de la journée.

Il prit son petit déjeuner avec les serpentards, observant les mêmes évènements qui se reproduisaient chaque jour : Mulciber qui matait ostensiblement Mary Macdonald, Johanna et Alphard qui s'embrassaient, Evan qui lançait ses remarques acerbes et Daisy Parkinson et son rire hystérique. Il les détestait de plus en plus mais s'accrochait chaque jour pour être le plus conciliant possible, se faire accepter au maximum. Ce qui fonctionnait au delà de ses espérances.

Comme promis, Rosier l'avait introduit dans ce fameux groupe de septième année qui se faisait appeler "les Apprentis" et semblait être diriger par Travers et Yaxley même si Severus soupçonnait que ces deux-là recevaient des informations de l'extérieur. Ils ne les croyaient pas assez intelligent pour en avoir eu l'initiative seuls. Le nom même était clair : ils étaient des apprentis mangemorts. Les réunions se déroulaient une fois par mois, dans la salle commune des serpentards, une fois les autres élèves partis - ou sommés de partir. Le but de ce groupuscule était assez flou, Travers leur faisait des grands discours sur la nécessité de "nettoyer Poudlard de la lie moldue" mais cela n'allait pour l'instant pas plus loin. Leur objectif actuel semblait surtout de recruter le maximum de membre... et de s'assurer de leur fidélité.

Sur ce dernier point, Severus n'était pas tranquille. Il essayait d'être vu le moins possible en compagnie de Lily mais c'était de plus en plus difficile tant il avait l'impression que les camarades de son année le surveillait. Sans compter qu'il n'avait jamais était très doué pour s'éloigner d'elle.

Tout à coup, il vit Wilfrid Muciber quitter la table et s'engouffrer dans un couloir, couloir que venait juste d'emprunter Mary Macdonald.

- Apparemment, il y en a un qui a décidé de passer à l'action, commenta Johanna. Moi je veux voir ça.

Elle se leva suivie par Alphard. Evan fixa Severus avec un fin sourire :

- Tu n'y va pas ? Pourtant il s'agit de Macdonald, la grande amie de Lily Evans. C'est un peu la tienne du coup, non ?

Seveurs pâlit à peine. Il était assez doué pour cacher ses émotions, son père lui avait servi d'entrainement et depuis quelque temps il s'entrainait assidument à l'occlumancie. Il se força donc à sourire.

- Tu veux rire, j'en ai vraiment rien à faire, il peut lui arriver ce qui veut je ne me bougerais certainement pas pour des sangs-de-bourbe.

Il n'aimait pas ce mot mais se forçait à l'utiliser. Quand il pensait à son père c'était assez facile, mais quand l'image de Lily apparaissait dans son esprit cela l'était beaucoup moins.

- Macdonald descend de sorciers pourtant...

- Traître à son sang. C'est encore pire.

En voyant l'air pensif de Rosier, Severus n'était pas sûr d'avoir réussi à le convaincre, mais, à priori, il était plutôt sur la bonne voie. Quelques minutes plus tard, Johanna et Alphard revinrent et s'assirent à la table, comme si de rien n'était. Severus savait que s'il leur posait une question, cela aurait l'air bien trop suspect. Heureusement pour lui, la curiosité de Daisy le sauva :

- Alors qu'est ce qu'il a encore inventé ?

- Tu ne veux pas savoir, répondit Alphard avec un sourire en coin.

- Là, ça devient intéressant, intervint Evan.

- Ce crétin lui a lancé un Impero pour qu'elle l'embrasse !

Les serpentards soupirèrent. Il n'y avait que Mulciber pour être assez stupide pour lancer un sort interdit dans Poudlard ! Johanna leur raconta alors toute l'histoire : apparemment le professeur Weapon était arrivée juste à temps et avait aussitôt envoyé Wilfried dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore.

- Vous croyez qu'il va être renvoyé ? demanda Circe.

- Impossible, déclara Evan, son père est au conseil d'administration.

Rogue vit du coin de l'œil Mary Macdonald, qui revenait à la table des Gryffondors. Elle avait l'air d'avoir pleuré. La blonde glissa un mot à l'oreille d'Alice Londubat et les deux jeunes filles s'éloignèrent. Il vit Lily se lever à leur suite puis se rasseoir devant le regard de Mary. Le jeune homme sentit son inquiétude grandir devant ce spectacle, il n'avait cependant qu'une peur : que Lily lui en veuille pour cet incident. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas se permettre d'aller lui parler en ce moment.

Sauf que lors du cours de Potion, il croisa le regard noir qu'elle lui lança et son cœur se serra. Elle était au courant et, visiblement, elle lui en voulait.

Une semaine se passa sans qu'ils échangent une seule parole. À son grand désespoir, Gryffondor gagna la coupe de Quidditch et Potter se pavana encore plus qu'à son habitude. Il se baladait désormais avec le vif d'or qui leur avait permis la victoire, ce que Severus jugeait complètement pathétique. Voulant éviter une autre confrontation avec Lily et ne voulant de plus absolument pas croiser les maraudeurs, Severus avait donc une double raison de rester éloigné des gryffondors. Cependant, le vendredi soir, n'y tenant plus, il se résolut à aller lui parler. Il savait qu'elle avait cours de botanique et qu'elle reviendrait des serres, il espérait donc pouvoir lui parler à l'abri des regards. Se postant juste avant la cour du château, il patienta une bonne demi-heure. Enfin les gryffondors commencèrent à affluer mais il dut attendre qu'ils soient tous passés pour la voir, qui marchait tout en discutant avec Alice Londubat.

- Lily !

La jeune fille glissa un mot à son amie et s'approcha de lui.

- Tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

Son ton était froid et accusateur. Les choses étaient sans doute pires que ce qu'il avait prévu. La rousse poursuivit son chemin et Severus lui emboita le pas :

- Je pensais que nous étions amis ? Et même les meilleurs amis non ?

- C'est vrai, Sev', mais je n'aime pas certaines personnes que tu fréquentes ! Je suis désolée je déteste Avery et Mulciber ? Mulciber ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves Sev' ? Il me donne la chair de poule ! Tu sais ce qu'il a essayé de faire à Mary Macdonald l'autre jour ?

Elle s'adossa à un pilier, l'air très énervé tandis que Severus jetait des regards inquiets à la ronde, pour vérifier que personne ne les observait.

- Ce n'était rien, une simple plaisanterie rien de plus...

- C'était de la magie noire. Si tu trouves ça drôle...

- Et tout ce que font Potter et ses copains ?

- Qu'est ce que Potter a à voir là dedans ?

Severus se sentit soudain très énervé. Elle le défendait encore. Bien malgré lui, il finit par lâcher :

- Ils sortent en douce la nuit. Il y a quelque chose de bizarre chez ce Lupin. Où va-t-il comme ça ?

Il n'avait pas le droit d'en parler, le professeur Dumbledore avait été très clair sur la question, mais ce se serait pas de sa faute si elle le découvrait par elle même, non ?

- Il est malade. C'est ce qu'on dit...

- Tous les mois à la pleine lune ?

Il savait qu'il jouait avec le feu.

- Je connais ta théorie. D'ailleurs pourquoi es tu tellement obsédé par eux ? Pourquoi t'occupes tu de ce qu'ils fabriquent la nuit ?

- J'essaye simplement de montrer qu'ils ne sont pas aussi merveilleux que tout le monde semble le croire, répondit-il en la fixant.

La jeune fille rougit et Severus se sentit plus malheureux que jamais. Si jamais les sentiments de James étaient, même que très faiblement, réciproques, il ne le supporterait pas.

- Eux au moins ne pratique pas la magie noire. Et tu es bien ingrat. J'ai entendu parlé de ce qui s'est passé l'autre nuit. Tu t'es faufilé dans ce tunnel sous le saule cogneur et James Potter t'a sauvé de ce qu'il y a là-bas...

Qu'est ce qu'elle croyait ? Que Potter était un héros ? C'était pire que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Il aurait voulu tout lui expliquer mais c'était bien sûr impossible. Les mots jaillirent bien malgré lui, désordonnés :

- Sauvé ? s'indigna Severus. Sauvé ? Tu crois qu'il jouait les héros ? C'était sa peau qu'il sauvait et celle de ses amis ? Tu ne vas pas... Je te ne te permettrais pas...

- Me permettre ? Me permettre ?

Lily s'était détachée de la colonne et s'était redressée de toute sa hauteur, les poings serrés.

- Je ne voulais pas dire... Simplement je ne veux pas que le ridicule te...

Il écumait : elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui paraissait évident ! Le moment était venu d'être fixé une bonne fois pour toute :

- Tu lui plais, tu lui plais à James Potter ! Et il n'est pas... Tout le monde pense... Le grand héros de Quidditch...

Les sourcils de Lily se haussèrent.

- Je sais que James Potter est un voyou arrogant. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me le dire. Mais l'idée que se font Mulciber et Avery de l'humour relève de la pure et simple malfaisance. La malfaisance, Sev'. Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux être ami avec eux.

Le nœud au fond de son estomac se détendit d'un coup. Il s'était fait des idées : évidemment qu'elle le considérait comme un voyou arrogant, elle était bien trop intelligente pour se faire avoir par Potter. Elle continua à le sermonner sur les serpentards mais il n'écoutait déjà plus, se contentant d'hocher la tête.

En rentrant à la salle commune, il se sentait tellement soulagé que même les révisions qui l'attendaient, en vue des B.U.S.E approchant à grande vitesse, ne suffirent pas à entamer son moral. Il s'assit sur un canapé et se plongea dans son livre d'Histoire de la Magie avec enthousiasme. Il en était à la troisième révolte des gobelins quand Travers et Yaxley s'assirent à côté de lui, un de chaque côté. Travers passa un bras faussement amical autour de son épaule et commença d'une voix mielleuse :

- On t'a vu avec Evans cet après-midi, Rogue. Je croyais que vous n'étiez plus amis.

- Nous aurais-tu menti ? poursuivi Yaxley en plissant ses yeux clairs.

- Pas très malin de ta part.

Se contrôlant, comme il en avait désormais l'habitude, Severus tourna négligemment une page du manuel et lâcha :

- Je lui demandais de l'aide pour l'examen de Sortilèges.

- Voilà qui n'est pas très convaincant.

Le brun referma son livre d'un coup sec.

- Et que dois-je faire pour vous convaincre ?

Les deux septièmes années eurent un sourire de connivence et se levèrent sans ajouter un seul mot, laissant Severus, furieux de s'être dévoilé ainsi. Il allait devoir échafauder un plan, et vite.

Les épreuves écrites arrivèrent à toute vitesse. Severus se sentait plutôt confiant et se surprit même à apprécier celle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, rédigeant de longues réponses de sa minuscule écriture. Au bout de quelques heures, le serpentard regarda cependant sa montre : il ne lui restait que cinq minutes. Sans se relire, il passa à la question suivante : "Donnez cinq signes permettant d'identifier un loup garou." Souriant, bien malgré lui, il se pencha sur sa copie et écrivit à toute vitesse, priant Merlin pour avoir le temps de finir. Les minutes s'écoulaient inexorablement.

- Posez vos plumes s'il-vous plaît ! couina le professeur Flitwick. Cela vous concerne également, Stebbins. Veuillez rester assis pendant que je ramasse les parchemins. _Accio_ !

Toutes les feuilles s'envolèrent vers lui et le professeur tomba sous le poids des parchemins. L'ensemble de la salle éclata de rire tandis que Barnabas Cuff, bondissant de sa chaise, l'aidait à se relever.

- Merci... Merci, dit le professeur. Vos pouvez sortir maintenant !

Severus attrapa rageusement sa feuille d'examen. Il savait qu'il avait plutôt bien réussi mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir de ne pas avoir pu finir. Il ne lui restait que trois malheureuses questions ! Sortant de la salle, la feuille toujours les yeux il suivit les autres élèves sans y penser et s'assit près d'un fourré. Le prochain examen était celui d'histoire de la magie et il se sentait beaucoup moins confiant. Après l'épisode Yaxley et Travers, il lui avait été quasiment impossible de se reconcentrer sur les révoltes des gobelins. Abandonnant avec regret la feuille dans son sac, il passa plusieurs minutes à le fouiller avant de se rappeler qu'il avait oublié son livre d'histoire de la magie sur son lit le matin même. Se levant d'un bond, il marcha d'un bon pas vers les cachots, passant ainsi devant l'arbre, où s'étaient réunis les Maraudeurs.

- Ça va Servilus ? dit James d'une voix forte.

Décidé à ne pas se laisser faire cette fois-ci, Severus attrapa immédiatement sa baguette mais ne fut pas assez rapide.

- _Expelliarmus_ !

L'objet magique fit un bond de 4 mètres et Sirius Black éclata de rire avant de lui jeter un sort à son tour :

- _Impedimenta_ !

Projeté en l'air, Severus atterrit lourdement quelques mètres plus loin. Il se rendit alors compte qu'un attroupement s'était formé et sa haine pour les maraudeurs n'en fut que plus décuplée, à mesure qu'elle se mêlait à la honte.

- Alors comment s'est passé ton examen Servilo ? dit James en jetant un coup d'œil vers le lac où un groupe de filles se délassaient, les pieds dans l'eau.

- Chaque fois que je regardais, commenta Sirius, son nez touchait le parchemin. Il va y avoir de grosses tâches de gras sur toute sa copie, ils ne pourront pas en lire un mot.

Il y eut plusieurs rires. Tentant de reprendre son souffle le serpentard lui répliqua :

- Attends... un peu. Attends... un peu !

- Qu'est ce qu'il faut attendre ? demande Sirius. Qu'est ce que tu as l'intention de nous faire Servilo ? T'essuyer le nez sur nous ?

- Traitre-à-ton-sang, marmonna Severus.

- Qu'est ce que ces grossièretés, lave toi la bouche ! dit James. _Recurvite_ !

De bulles de savon roses s'échappèrent de sa bouche, l'étouffant à moitié.

- Laissez-le TRANQUILLE !

Les trois garçons se figèrent et tournèrent la tête vers une Lily, plus énervée que jamais qui marchait d'un pas énergique vers eux. Le cœur du serpentard se figea. Elle était la dernière personne qu'il aurait voulu voir à cet instant. S'il avait eu assez de courage il aurait sans doute trouvé la force de lui dire de s'en aller mais il était faible et la voir le défendre face à Potter était bien trop réconfortant. Le jeune homme vit du coin de l'œil James se passer la main dans les cheveux. Il vit également que le bruit de la dispute venait d'attirer les serpentards dans leur direction mais aucun ne fit un geste pour l'aider. Evan, le fixait même avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

- Ça va Evans ? demanda James.

- Laisse le tranquille, répéta Lily en le regardant avec répugnance. Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ?

- Eh bien voilà, le plus gênant chez lui, c'est le simple fait qu'il existe, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Beaucoup d'élèves éclatent de rie mais au grand soulagement de Severus, Lily n'émit pas l'ombre d'un sourire.

- Tu te crois très drôle mais tu n'es qu'une abominable petite brute arrogante, Potter. Laisse-le tranquille !

- C'est d'accord à condition que tu acceptes de sortir avec moi, Evans, répondit précipitamment James. Allez... Sors avec moi et je ne porterais plus jamais la main sur le vieux Servilo.

Pas ça, tout mais pas ça, supplia Severus intérieurement. Il commença à ramper vers sa baguette alors que, bien malgré lui, tout son être était concentré sur ce que Lily allait répondre.

- Je ne sortirais jamais avec toi même si je n'avais plus le choix qu'entre toi et le calamar géant, répondit Lily.

- Pas de chance Cornedrue, répondit Sirius. Oh attention !

Ayant réussi à atteindre sa baguette, Severus venait de la pointer sur James en lançant un sortilège informulé, projetant par là toute sa haine sur le brun à lunettes. Une entaille se forma sur la joue du jeune homme et du sang gicla. Aussitôt, le serpentard se retrouva dans les airs, la tête en bas et sa robe de sorcier dégringola, laissant apparaître son caleçon.

Sirius, James et Peter rugirent de rire et il y eut des acclamations parmi les élèves. À son grand désespoir, Severus vit que même Lily semblait avoir du mal à ne pas sourire devant ce spectacle.

- Fais le descendre ! cria-t-elle cependant.

- Mais certainement, dit James

Severus retomba et se releva baguette à la main. Il commençait à se dire que les choses n'auraient pas pu être pire mais Sirius s'exclama :

- _Petrificus totalus_ !

Le serpentard tomba comme une planche.

- LAISSEZ LE TRANQUILLE ! hurla Lily.

Elle sortit à son tour sa baguette sous l'œil méfiant de James et Sirius et celui désespéré de Severus.

- Ah Evans ne m'oblige pas à te jeter un sort ! dit James avec gravité.

- Alors libère le du maléfice !

James poussa un soupir et annula le sort.

- Et voilà, dit-il tandis que Severus se relevait avec peine, la honte irrigant maintenant chaque partie de son corps. Tu as de la chance qu'Evans est été là, Servilus.

La rousse leva les yeux au ciel. Severus vit Evan qui le fixait toujours et l'horreur de la situation lui apparut : Lily venait de prendre sa défense devant tout le monde. Comment pouvait il espérer convaincre qui que ce soit après cela qu'ils n'étaient pas amis ? Sans le savoir Lily venait de signer leur perte à tout les deux. Jamais les serpentards ne lui referaient confiance et pire, il risquait de lui faire payer en s'en prenant à elle... Se relevant, il prit une respiration et lança sans regarder la rousse, alors que les mots lui brulaient les lèvres :

- Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une sale petite Sang-de-bourbe comme elle !

_à suivre..._

**Le prochain chapitre sera du point de vue de Lily et s'appellera "La croisée des chemins". Et il reprendra exactement à la fin de celui-là. (gnakgnakgnak)  
**

**Mynimus**


	17. La croisée des chemins

Petit message pour dire MERCI pour ces 50 reviews ! Je suis trop contente et ça me motive vraiment pour écrire la suite, qui je l'espère, vous plaira autant.

**Indifferente** : Perso j'ai jamais pu croire qu'il l'avait vraiment dit en le pensant, donc bon, j'ai un peu construit une explication pour le justifier. C'est à ça que serve les fics après tout ^^

**Echco** : C'est sûr c'est pas joyeux mais en même temps nécessaire. (C'est de la faute de JKR, en gros.)

**Agnes Titi** : Merci :)

**Chapitre 17 : La croisée des chemins**

Au début, Lily crut avoir mal entendu : Severus ne pouvait pas l'avoir traitée de sang-de-bourbe, c'était impossible. Elle se voyait quelques heures auparavant se disputer avec Mary et Alice qui soutenaient qu'elles l'avaient entendu utiliser ce mot. Elle se réentendait leur dire distinctement : "Pas lui, pas Sev'".

Elle le regarda mais le serpentard fixait le sol et Lily sut que c'était finit, que la dernière limite avait été franchie.

- Très bien. Je ne m'en mêlerais plus, à l'avenir. Et si j'étais toi, je laverais mon caleçon, Servilus.

Sa voix, terriblement froide et distante, lui apparut comme étrangère.

- Fais des excuses à Evans, rugit aussitôt James en menaçant Rogue avec sa baguette.

La rousse ne put s'empêcher de retourner sa colère contre James : rien de tout cela ne serait arriver sans lui !

- Je ne veux pas que tu l'obliges à s'excuser ! s'écria-t-elle. Tu es aussi mauvais que lui.

- Quoi ? protesta James. JAMAIS je ne t'aurais traité de... tu-sais-quoi !

Elle serra les poings de colère. Il se croyait donc tellement mieux que Severus ? En cet instant, elle n'aurait pas pu déterminer lequel elle détestait le plus, elle savait simplement qu'il fallait qu'elle passe sa rage sur quelqu'un sinon elle allait se mettre à pleurer, ce qui était absolument hors de question.

- Tu te mets les cheveux en bataille parce que tu crois que ça fait bien d'avoir toujours l'air de descendre de son balai, tu te pavanes avec ce stupide vif d'or, tu jettes des maléfices à tous ceux que tu n'aimes pas simplement parce que tu sais le faire... Ça m'étonne que ton balai arrive encore à décoller avec une tête aussi enflée. Tu me fais VOMIR !

Tournant les talons, elle s'éloigna à grand pas.

- Evans ! cria James dans son dos. EVANS !

Mais elle n'écoutait déjà plus essayant juste désespérément de retenir ses larmes. Elle entra dans le hall de Poudlard puis se rappela qu'elle avait un examen dans cinq minutes. Elle n'avait pas le droit de se laisser aller, elle avait travaillé trop dur pour ces stupides B.U.S.E. Suffoquant presque, la rousse s'adossa à un mur et repassa le fil des évènements dans sa tête. Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas y penser, pas maintenant. Elle ne laisserait personne la déstabiliser.

L'examen d'histoire de la magie passa comme un rêve. En regagnant son dortoir, Lily était parfaitement consciente de l'avoir complètement raté mais elle s'en fichait totalement. C'était comme si, complètement anesthésiée, plus rien ne pouvait vraiment l'atteindre. Pendant toute la durée de l'épreuve elle n'avait pu que réentendre encore et encore les mot de Severus : "Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une sale petite Sang-de-bourbe comme elle !" Elle aurait presque finit par le croire. Toutes ces années à se battre, toutes ces années à essayer de prouver qu'elle valait autant que les autre n'avaient donc servit à rien. Se laissant tomber sur le sol, elle pleura à chaude larme. Elle revoyait tout les moment passer avec Severus. Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une sale petite sang-de-bourbe. Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une sale petite...

- ET MOI JE N'AI PAS BESOIN DE TOI !

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait de hurler au moment où Mary rentra dans le dortoir, le visage défait.

- Lily ?

Voyant son état, elle se précipita sur elle et l'entoura de ses bras terriblement réconfortants en cet instant. La rousse lui fut infiniment reconnaissante de cette marque d'amitié, preuve que la distance qui s'était progressivement installée entre elle et ses amies à cause de Severus, venait de s'évaporer.

- Oh, Lily.

La jeune fille ne put que s'effondrer sur son épaule en répétant :

- Vous aviez raison, depuis le début vous aviez raison.

Un moment se passa puis Mary essuya ses larmes avec un mouchoir.

- C'est l'heure du diner.

- J'ai pas faim, renifla Lily.

- Je te rapporte quelque chose ?

Elle secoua la tête et se levant avec peine se changea et se mit au lit. Au retour de ses amies, la rousse n'émit pas un seul mot et, comprenant qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule, les deux jeunes filles partirent réviser dans la salle commune.

Lily ne sut combien de temps se passa ainsi puis elle entendit des coups sur la porte et vit Mary passer sa tête dans l'embrasure.

- Euh... Rogue est devant l'entrée de la salle commune et il veut... te parler.

- Dis lui de s'en aller, répondit Lily d'une voix atone.

- Il menace de dormir sur le palier.

- Ça m'est égal.

Il y eut un silence puis la blonde reprit d'une voix mesurée :

- Potter parle de s'en mêler donc je pense qu'il faudrait vraiment mieux que tu y ailles parce qu'Alice et Remus ne vont pas réussir à le retenir longtemps.

Lily émit un grognement de rage et se leva d'un bond, toute sa colère étant revenue d'un coup. Potter. Encore et toujours lui. Elle enfila une robe de chambre et traversa la salle commune d'une traite sans se soucier des regards. De l'autre côté du portrait, elle retrouva Severus, prostré au pied d'une colonne. Il avait le teint encore plus cireux que d'habitude et avait l'air d'avoir pleuré. En la voyant, il se leva d'un bond puis se figea devant son expression.

- Je suis désolé.

- Ça ne m'intéresse pas, répliqua Lily en croisant les bras.

- Je suis désolé !

- Épargne ta salive. Je suis sortie simplement parce que Mary m'a dit que tu menaçais de dormir ici.

- C'est vrai, cria Severus d'une voix désespérée. Je l'aurais fait. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te traiter de Sang-de-bourbe, ça m'a simplement...

- Echappé ? Il est trop tard. Pendant des années, je t'ai trouvé des excuses. Aucun de mes amis ne comprend pourquoi j'accepte encore de te parler. Toi et tes chers amis Mangemorts...

Lily savait que ce n'était que des bruits de couloirs que lui avaient rapporté Mary et Alice mais après ce qu'il avait dit cela pouvait être bien tout aussi vrai. À son grand étonnement Severus resta silencieux.

- Tu voies, tu ne le nies même pas ! Tu ne nies même pas que vous avez l'ambition de le devenir ! Vous avez hâte de rejoindre Tu-Sais-Qui, n'est-ce pas ?

Severus ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Lily se sentait encore plus mal qu'auparavant. Elle avait espéré que leur amitié prouverait à tous que l'animosité entre serpentard et gryffondor était stupide. Sa déception était à la hauteur qu'elle avait elle même fixée.

- Je ne peux plus faire semblant. Tu as choisis ta voie, j'ai choisi la mienne.

La situation lui apparaissait soudainement très clairement.

- Non... Ecoute, je ne voulais pas.

- ... me traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe ? Mais tu traites de Sang-de-bourbe tous les gens qui sont de même naissance que moi, Severus. Pourquoi serais-je différente ?

Rogue tenta de parler mais Lily, n'avait plus envie de l'écouter car pour elle il n'y avait rien de plus à ajouter. Elle voulait simplement le rayer de sa vie et le plus tôt serait le mieux. La jeune fille tourna les talons et passa le tableau de la Grosse Dame. De l'autre côté, elle vit les Maraudeurs qui étaient assis sur leur canapé et la regardait. Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'ils la voient dans cet état. Remus se leva cependant et s'approcha d'elle. Il semblait bouleversé.

- Tu vas bien ?

Elle hocha la tête péniblement. Le blond la regardait avec tristesse.

- Si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux. J'aurais pu empêcher tout ça... J'aurais dû...

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, le coupa Lily.

- Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit...

- Tu peux. Dit à Potter de ne plus jamais m'adresser la parole.

Et sur ces mots elle grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre jusqu'à son dortoir.

La dernière semaine à Poudlard se passa comme dans un brouillard pour Lily et même l'annonce de la suspension du professeur Weapon ne suffit pas à la faire sortir de sa léthargie. Au matin du dernier jour, lors du petit déjeuner, tout le monde ne parlait plus que de cela et les bruits commençait à courir qu'il s'agissait d'une sordide histoire impliquant Sirius Black, le séduisant et hautain joueur de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Bien entendu, tout le monde soulignait que l'étrange malédiction touchant le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal semblait se poursuivre inexorablement. Lily était presque soulagée de ne plus avoir à porter ce secret mais en voyant l'air de Mary, qui semblait complètement dévastée, elle ne parvint pas à se réjouir. Elle savait que c'était Severus qui les avaient dénoncés tant elle doutait que quiconque à part eux deux est été au courant. Le fait qu'il est rompu sa promesse prouvait que leur amitié était belle et bien révolue, ce que Lily ne parvenait toujours pas à accepter. Heureusement pour elle, ses amies étaient d'un soutien constant, lui répétant qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision. Sauf que dix ans d'amitié ne s'oubliaient pas comme cela.

Serdaigle remporta la coupe des quatre maisons, la petite guerre entre serpentard et gryffondor ayant couté aux deux maisons un nombre considérable de points. Les gryffondors en voulurent cependant particulièrement à Potter et Black et leurs deux cents points perdus.

Dans le Poudlard Express, l'ambiance fut morose ce qui n'arrangea pas l'humeur de Lily. Alice était déprimée à l'idée de ne pas voir Franck pendant deux mois : le jeune homme possédait en effet une mère assez protectrice qui, arguant qu'elle ne voyait son fils que deux mois par an, ne supportait pas l'idée de ne pas l'avoir avec elle durant l'été. Mary, de son côté, était toujours meurtrie par la révélation sur Sirius malgré de longs mois à clamer qu'elle n'en avait plus rien à faire de lui.

Les trois jeunes filles firent pourtant des plans pour l'été et se promirent de se retrouver début août chez Mary pour l'anniversaire d'Alice.

Le mois de juillet fut exceptionnellement chaud et Lily fut donc ravie de faire sa valise pour la villa des Macdonald qu'elle savait pourvue d'une imposante piscine. En arrivant, elle retrouva ainsi Mary, au sommet de sa forme, dans un maillot de bain rouge à pois blancs donnant des ordres à une armée d'elfes de maisons pour qu'ils s'occupent de leurs bagages. Alice protesta longuement, visiblement peu encline à se faire servir, mais Mary les entraina au bord de la piscine où elle avait fait servir des rafraîchissements. À leur grande surprise, ses deux amies y découvrirent un jeune homme qui y bronzait paresseusement.

La blonde le présenta et Lily apprit qu'il s'appelait Églantin Delacour et qu'il faisait ses études à Beauxbâtons. Elle lança un regard à Alice qui grimaçât et elle sut qu'elles partageaient la même pensée : après avoir passé tout un mois à échanger des lettres et à attendre ce moment de se retrouver, elles ne s'étaient vraiment pas attendu à retrouver Mary en compagnie d'un garçon ! Quoique, cela ne les étonnait finalement pas tant que ça. Les parents de la blonde étaient partis en voyage, ce qui expliquait sans doute que cette dernière en ait profité.

Après quelques minutes de conversation, Lily fut cependant rassuré : Églantin était un garçon charmant et elle se surprit même à penser qu'il était d'une compagnie agréable. Mais quand le jeune homme s'éclipsa, les questions fusèrent :

- Tu l'as rencontré comment ?

- Vous êtes ensemble ?

Mary prit son temps pour répondre, visiblement assez satisfaite de son petit effet.

- Holà pas toutes à la fois ! Je l'ai rencontré au début de l'été lors d'une réception donnée par mes parents et oui, on est ensemble, mais depuis pas longtemps.

Elles passèrent l'après-midi au bord de la piscine à se raconter leurs vacances. Églantin, de son côté, faisaient des longueurs de piscine où étalait de la crème solaire sur le dos de Mary : il était littéralement à ses pieds. Lily se surprit à penser que le garçon était l'exact opposé de Sirius Black : il avait des cheveux blonds bouclés de couleur miel, des yeux sombres mais chaleureux et surtout, il était incroyablement avenant et sympathique, bien que pas forcément très intelligent. Lily était bien sûr ravie pour son amie mais le fut beaucoup moins quand, au cours de la soirée, Frank Londubat, rejoins le petit groupe ayant réussi à miraculeusement se libérer de l'emprise de sa mère. Alice et lui passèrent la soirée scotchée et la rousse se sentit alors bien seule, ainsi entourée de couples. Elle qui avait espéré oublier son désastreux mois de juillet se retrouvait isolée à ruminer son désarroi. Comme elle l'avait prévu, Severus n'avait pas abandonné - loin de là - et elle avait dû passer tout le début de l'été à ignorer ses hiboux, sans oser sortir de chez elle de peur de le rencontrer. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par une exclamation :

- Mary !

C'était M. et Mme Macdonald, l'air apparemment furieux devant la petite réception organisée par leur fille.

- Vous n'étiez pas sensée être chez Grand-Père et Grand-Mère ? demanda la blonde avec un air angélique, essayant visiblement de gagner du temps.

- Je croyais que tu devais seulement inviter Lily et Alice ? dit M. Macdonald d'une voix sévère.

Frank et Églantin furent donc rapidement congédiés et les trois jeunes filles se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Mary.

- Tes parents avaient l'air vraiment furieux, commença Alice.

- Mais non, écarta Mary, croyez moi j'ai déjà fait bien pire...

Alice haussa un sourcil et la conversation partit évidemment sur les garçons. La brune ne parla évidemment que de Frank et Mary fit un éloge dithyrambique d'Églantin. À l'entendre il était l'homme idéal : beau, intelligent, gentleman, en un mot parfait, ce que Lily trouvait tout de même légèrement exagéré.

- Bref, il est français, conclut Mary avec un air supérieur.

La rousse commençait à être agacée de tout ce cirque et le fut encore plus quand la blonde lui demanda :

- Et toi alors, Lily ?

- Moi, quoi ?

- Et bien tu n'as personne en vue ?

Alice prit la parole :

- On n'a pas reparlé du cas James Potter et de la petite scène d'avant le B.U.S.E d'Histoire de la Magie...

- Remarque juste, détective Swift, commenta Mary en lui tapant dans la main.

- Lâchez moi ! dit Lily un peu fort.

Il y eut un silence pesant et la rousse poursuivit :

- Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, depuis ce fameux B.U.S.E, je ne parle plus à mon meilleur ami, alors les blagues douteuses de Potter sont bien le dernier de mes soucis !

- D'après Frank, quand on le connait il est sympa, répliqua Alice.

Lily soupira. Si la brune commençait à invoquer son petit-ami, la discussion était bloquée, elle était sûre d'avoir tort. Elle décida de faire dévier la conversation et les trois jeunes filles finir par évoquer l'actualité politique. La rousse, qui s'était tenue éloignée du monde magique depuis la fin des cours, apprit avec horreur que les attaques des Mangemorts s'étaient démultipliées et que la Marque Noire fleurissait désormais dans tout le pays. On chuchotait que Voldemort, dont plus personne ne prononçait le nom, avait des espions au ministère et une atmosphère d'angoisse s'était peu à peu diffusée dans toute la communauté. Si Lily, étant issue d'une famille moldue, ne s'en rendaient pas forcément compte, Mary et Alice lui apprirent que les sorciers évitaient désormais les réunions publiques, de peur d'une attaque et que la sécurité au ministère avait été renforcée à l'extrême.

L'avenir s'annonçait bien sombre et Lily se surprit à voir la rentrée approcher avec angoisse. Même les résultats des B.U.S.E qu'elle avait remarquablement réussie malgré l'épisode Severus, ne la calmèrent pas.

Lors des traditionnelles courses de rentrée, la jeune fille put appréhender elle même l'atmosphère pesante qui s'était abattue sur le monde des sorciers. Il y avait exceptionnellement peu de monde sur le chemin de Traverse et les quelques sorciers qui s'y étaient aventurés se jetaient des regards méfiants et avançaient rapidement, visiblement pressés d'en finir au plus vite. Alors qu'elle était chez Fleury & Bott, en compagnie de Mary - Alice ayant préféré faire ses courses avec Frank - des exclamations retentirent dans l'allée. Se précipitant sur le pas de la porte, Lily vit avec horreur qu'un mouvement de foule s'était amorcé quelques mètres plus loin. Des cris commençaient à retentir à mesure que des silhouettes encapuchonnées apparaissaient.

Les deux amies sortirent à toutes vitesses de la boutique et se mirent à courir dans le sens opposé à l'agitation. Soudain, dans une ruelle adjacente jusque là déserte, elles virent deux silhouettes apparaître si soudainement, qu'on ne pouvait qu'y voir la preuve d'un transplanage. Mary ne put retenir un cri d'horreur tandis que la rousse dégainait sa baguette, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Une voix moqueuse se fit alors entendre :

- Je te l'ai déjà dit Evans, je détesterais avoir à te jeter un sort.

Les deux silhouettes sortirent de l'ombre et pour la première fois de sa vie, Lily fut heureuse de reconnaitre James Potter, accompagné de Sirius Black.

_à suivre..._

**Même si la transition est loin d'être abrupte, ceci était le dernier chapitre de la cinquième année. Vous pourrez trouver une illustration de fin sur mon profil, qui résume bien l'état de la relation entre les deux personnages (^^). Si pour l'instant, j'ai essayé de suivre à la lettre les indications données par J.K. Rowling, la sixième année sera plus personnelle étant donné qu'on a assez peu d'infos dessus. La fin de ce chapitre vous en annonce déjà la couleur : elle sera beaucoup plus sombre et avec pas mal d'action. Pour ceux qui n'en sont pas fans, rassurez vous, l'histoire entre Lily et James reste au cœur de l'intrigue.**

**Ma seule hésitation est sur le futur rôle de Rogue qui, mécaniquement, apparaitra beaucoup moins. Que ceux qui l'aime et veulent absolument qu'il continue à être au centre de certains chapitres lèvent la main !**

**Quant à moi je vous donne rendez vous dans quelques temps (bah oui petite pause quand même entre les deux années le temps que je peaufine la suite). Seule info : le prochain chap sera du point de vue de James... On y découvrira son été et la suite des petites aventures de nos gryffondors préférés sur le chemin de Traverse !**

**Mynimus**


End file.
